Le Dieu chaotique
by indirillan
Summary: Quand Loki a été envoyé sur Midgard, il a été prévenu : en cas d'échec de l'invasion par les Chitauris, nulle part il ne pourrait se soustraire à la colère de Thanos. Et Thanos n'a qu'une parole...
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai quelque peu aménagé mon espace de jeu entre l'histoire de Loki vue par Marvel telle qu'elle a été relatée dans les films récents (Thor, Avengers, etc...), celle des comics (bien différente dans les rapports entre Thor et Loki), et celle de la mythologie nordique (encore pire). **

**J'espère rester (à peu près) cohérente, alors n'hésitez pas à me signaler tout ce qui vous paraîtrait choquant ou OOC, par rapport aux réactions des personnages.**

**J'espère en tout cas que vous y trouverez votre compte. **

**Et, à toute fin utile, les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais demeurent appréciées. **

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 1**

La voix de Thor s'éleva, réverbérée par les immenses colonnes dorées de la salle du trône. L'acoustique avait été soigneusement étudiée. Chaque Asgardien, où qu'il soit, entendait parfaitement la voix grave du Dieu du Tonnerre, aussi solennelle que le costume de cérémonie qu'il avait revêtu.

- Loki, as tu quelque chose à ajouter aux accusations qui t'ont été reprochées ? Veux tu tenter de justifier tes actes ?

Loki, le visage encore marqué de sa confrontation avec les Midgardiens, hocha brièvement la tête à la question de son frère adoptif. Sur un signe d'Odin, les gardes retirèrent le bandeau métallique étranger qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son retour du royaume des mortels. Il avait été contraint de le porter jusqu'à ce simulacre de procès, au cours duquel Thor avait, consciencieusement, exposé d'une voix aussi pleine de regrets que s'il en avait été l'instigateur, toutes les vilenies de son frère adoptif. Enfin, toutes celles dont il avait eu connaissance.

Ce qui faisait déjà beaucoup.

Il était temps pour Loki, à présent, d'exposer ses propres griefs, de présenter sa défense et de tenter de renverser la vapeur. Ca n 'allait pas être facile, mais il avait quelques cartes cachées.

Evidemment.

Et puis, son but n'était même pas le pardon. Ce serait d'autant plus simple. Il avait l'habitude de manipuler son entourage. Le fait que ses capacité oratoires soient connues ne leur enlevait aucun impact, fort heureusement.

De toute façon, il ne voulait pas à convaincre de sa bonne foi l'assemblée qui lui faisait face. Plus personne ne le jugeait digne de confiance. Il pourrait juste recouvrir les fautes dont on l'accusait par ses propres accusations. Son seul interlocuteur resterait Odin. Et, accessoirement, Thor.

Le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Il cracha un peu de salive teintée de rose quand les gardes lui retirèrent le bandeau de métal froid. Sa bouche le faisait souffrir, mais il avait l'habitude de la douleur. Et celle-là n'était rien comparée à celles qu'il avait subit entre les mains des Chitauris. Il se redressa autant qu'il lui était possible, avec toutes les chaînes qu'il portait. Celles qu'il avait porté sur Midgard, après son emprisonnement, avaient été remplacées par d'autres, plus solides, plus fiables surtout, pour contrôler le puissant magicien qu'il était encore, malgré tout.

Odin avait paru sceptique quand il avait vu avec quels moyens primitifs Loki avaient soit disant été contrôlé. Loki s'était tu. Parfois, Odin devinait trop de choses tout seul. Il se serait méfié de toutes les paroles de Loki, et aurait fini par comprendre que le prince des mensonges avait tout fait pour être reconduit sur Asgard.

Loki fixa le vieux Dieu, et prit la parole d'une voix assurée.

- Tout ces faits que vous m'avez reproché ont étés accomplis en ne pensant qu'à la protection d'Asgard. La sécurité de la cité n'a jamais cessé d'être ma priorité.

A sa droite, un cri de colère s'éleva.

- Sornettes que cela ! Tu as usurpé le trône. Tu as spolié ton frère de son titre légitime ! Et tu as attaqué Midgard, un royaume neutre !

La voix de Sif n'était que rage et mépris. Il l'ignora superbement. La jeune femme vêtue du rouge des guerriers d'exception n'avait jamais cessé de tenter de lui faire obstacle, avec sa foi aveugle en Thor, alors même que ce dernier avait prouvé toute son incompétence.

- Sif a raison, Loki. Tes manigances et tes mensonges ont mis en péril le royaume. Comment oses tu affirmer le contraire ?

La colère d'Odin transparaissait dans sa voix forte et assurée. Il s'était redressé, majestueux dans ses atours de roi, réaffirmant devant Asgard tout entier sa position régnante. Loki retint un sourire. Odin s'adaptait. A Thor la colère et le jugement rapide à l'abri des regards, à lui la mise en abîmes devant le peuple tout entier.

Odin s'assurait ainsi, par la même occasion, de ne pas rendre un jugement trop hâtif. Il savait à quel point Loki, souvent, cherchait à utiliser les émotions des uns et des autres pour faire aboutir ses sinistres projets. Mais là, sous l'attention du peuple tout entier, il n'agirait pas sans prendre le temps de la réflexion.

Le fiel dans la bouche du jeune Jotun lui arracha une grimace de regrets.

- Mes mensonges , Odin ? Et les vôtres, vous ont ils jamais été reprochés ?!

Le souffle de Loki et d'Odin se précipitèrent soudain. Le Dieu déchu aurait voulu rester plus modéré, mais cette dernière accusation de celui qui l'avait si longtemps maintenu dans l'ignorance l'avait mis en colère, et ses premières paroles rageuses charrièrent malgré lui la rancoeur qu'il avait accumulé :

- Vous êtes le menteur ultime, Odin. Si je suis le Dieu de la Tromperie, quel nom faudrait il vous donner ? Vous dont les mensonges ont façonnés les miens ? Vous m'avez caché ma véritable identité. Vous m'avez spolié, mutilé d'une partie de moi même, de mes origines.

Des sifflements avaient emplis la salle quand il avait ainsi invectivé Odin. De mémoire d'Asgardien, jamais on n'avait vu une telle insolence. Loki dévisagea Odin, qui le fixait à présent, un air navré sur le visage. Les yeux du Dieu du mensonge étincelaient d'une colère qu'on aurait davantage imaginé sur le visage du vénérable Odin, devant la harangue de Loki.

Le dernier des fils d'Odin reprit, toujours autant amer :

- Toute mon enfance, vous m'avez enseigné la haine de mes origines. Vous m'avez appris à détester ce que je suis, ce que j'étais, sans le savoir. Eprouviez vous quelque satisfaction malsaine à me voir ainsi haïr les Jotuns ?

Odin secoua tristement la tête, alors que les murmures de la foule reprenaient de plus belle. Le prince Loki était un Jotun, un monstre des glaces ? Déjà, les mères partaient avec les enfants, terrifiés à l'évocation des monstres du froid. Odin soupira.

Loki s'enfermait dans son amertume, travestissait ses souvenirs en fonction de ce qu'il avait découvert depuis. Il n'avait pas encouragé la haine qu'éprouvait ses enfants. Certes, il ne l'avait pas calmé non plus. Mais comment ne pas s'attendrir devant les rêves guerriers de Thor et de Loki ? Sauf que les rêves de gloire étaient devenus des ambitions d'adultes, et que celles de Loki étaient teintées d'une dangereuse jalousie à l'égard de son f... de Thor.

Loki n'était plus qu'amertume et noirceur.

Devant lui, hautain malgré toutes les chaînes qui l'immobilisaient, Loki l'invectiva soudain.

- Vous saviez qui j'étais ! Ce que j'étais ! Laufeyson. Jotun ! Je vous déteste, Odin, si vous saviez à quel point ! Vous m'avez rejeté, repoussé avant de m'avoir laissé la moindre chance de montrer que j'étais mieux qu'un monstre menteur et manipulateur ? Vous ne m'avez même jamais laissé la moindre possibilité d'être autre chose que le faire-valoir de mon frère et le souffre-douleur des autres Dieux. L'ombre de Thor, exposé à la lumière comme votre véritable fils. Pas moi. Jamais.

Loki se tut, le souffle court, le regard brillant. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il n'était plus faible. Il reprit, plus posément, alors que tous s'étaient figés devant ses allégations.

- Il vous fallait un faire-valoir pour Thor. Depuis toujours, vous m'aviez attribué ce rôle, n'est ce pas ? Confronté à ma noirceur, il ne pouvait que briller davantage, c'est ce que vous vous disiez ?! A lui le clinquant de la gloire, l'héroïsme, le pouvoir. Je n'ai jamais eu que le rôle obscur.

Odin leva sa lance, interrompant la diatribe échevelée du jeune Jotun :

- Tu te trompes, Loki. Je t'ai traité comme un fils. Ton éducation a été la même que celle de T...

- Non ! Je vous interdis de dire cela ! J'ai été traité comme un trophée de guerre, un otage ignorant même sa nature ! J'ai été constamment humilié, toutes ces années, par tout Asgard. Les moqueries incessantes et perfides, sur ma magie, mes changements de forme et de sexe, mes « mise bas », comme l'on si élégamment formulé les amis de Thor... j'ai été rabaissé, tellement. Tous savaient mes origines. Et vous saviez ce que je subissais à cause d'elles.

Le regard du Dieu du Mensonge aurait pu geler Odin sur place. Thor se déplaça légèrement, prêt à s'opposer à son frère, si ce dernier s'avisait de risquer quoi que ce soit d'inconsidéré. Mais Loki s'en tenait à sa fureur verbale, et rien d'autre que lui et Odin ne comptait désormais pour lui.

Malgré lui, Thor était gêné des accusations de son frère. Il se sentait mal à l'aise pour Loki, et pour son père également. Il se souvenait à peine des boutades dont se plaignait Loki.

- Oh, oui, Père de toute chose, ma rancœur et ma colère sont immense. J'ai des siècles d'humiliation derrière moi. Pensez vous qu'une remontrance me peinerait davantage ?

Sa voix était redevenue moqueuse. Triste, aussi, comme vide de tout espoir.

- J'ai tué mon véritable père pour préserver Asgard, Odin. N'était ce pas assez pour vous ? Vous m'avez façonné, vous avez fait de moi un monstre, bien plus horrible que n'importe quel géant que vous ou Thor ayez jamais combattu.

Odin ne disait plus rien. Le chagrin qu'il ressentait dans les paroles de Loki le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Parce que, même s'il savait le pouvoir de Loki sur les mots, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché par sa détresse. La partie la plus raisonnée de lui lui rappelait que les paroles de Loki étaient d'autant plus dangereuses qu'il savait glisser des mensonges dans des demi-vérités, qu'il savait comment jouer avec les doutes et les regrets de ceux qui l'écoutaient.

Dieu Manipulateur par excellence, Loki savait comment le faire se sentir coupable. Mais il y avait une certaine vérité dans ses propos qui rendait le tout tellement pénible à entendre. Jamais Loki ne s'était ouvert autant de ses angoisses et de ses souffrances morales, sauf peut être ce jour maudit où il avait appris la vérité sur ses origines. Ce jour là également, Loki avait laissé entrevoir la douleur qu'il cachait habituellement. Et la jalousie qui le rongeait.

Odin ne savait plus quoi dire pour soulager la peine de son fils adoptif.

- Je t'ai aimé, Loki. Comme un fils. Même si tu n'étais pas de ma chair. Même si tu n'étais pas un guerrier.

Loki secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il avait oublié la foule qui buvait chacune de ses paroles. Il avait oublié Thor qui n'osait pas intervenir. Il avait tout oublié, sauf cette rage immense au fond de lui.

- Comment, comment osez vous dire que vous m'aimiez ? Jamais l'amour ne s'est bâti sur le mensonge, Odin. Je le sais bien. Toute ma vie, vous m'avez menti. Mon monde s'est écroulé quand j'ai découvert la vérité. Quand je l'ai accepté. Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours senti cette différence, comme une fausseté. Comment aurais-je pu me douter que vous en étiez à l'origine ?

Les rides sur le visage d'Odin semblèrent se creuser d'un coup.

- Tu serais mort, Loki, si je ne t'avais pas ramené à Asgard. Peut être ta vie n'a t elle pas été aussi heureuse que tu l'aurais souhaité, que je te l'aurais souhaité. Mais tu en as eu une. Tu as eu des choix possibles. Aurais tu préféré que je te laisse alors, nourrisson abandonné à la mort ?

Odin faillit demander à Loki s'il était lâche à ce point, mais il se retint à temps. Il ne voulait pas insulter son fils devant tout Asgard. Pas alors que Loki lui en voulait déjà tellement.  
- Vous croyez réellement avoir fait preuve de miséricorde, de compassion, de commisération ce jour-là où vous m'avez amené à Asgard, encore bébé. Jamais, jamais je ne vous pardonnerais ce mensonge initial, cette... trahison. Je n'ai jamais été pour vous qu'un otage. Un butin de guerre. Un moyen de pression envers Laufey. Mais pas un fils. Jamais un fils. Vous aviez déjà Thor pour ça. Et tous les autres Asgardiens savaient ce que j'étais. Leur mépris, leurs humiliations constantes, tout a pris un sens nouveau pour moi quand j'ai appris ce que j'étais.

Loki se tourna vers les nobles assemblés, comme s'il se souvenait soudainement qu'il n'était pas seul avec Odin.

- Tous, vous saviez mes origines. Et c'est moi que vous traitez de menteur ?! Regardez-vous ! REGARDEZ-VOUS ! Tous, vous m'avez enfermé dans le mensonge de ce que j'étais ! Vos rejets, vos moqueries, votre haine, pas si cachée que ça... vous m'avez jugés coupable d'être vivant au milieu de vous. Jotun à Asgard. Toutes ces années, où je ne savais pas pourquoi...

Loki se tut, une fois de plus, submergé par ses émotions trop douloureuses. Il ne voulait pas leur donner ce plaisir, encore. Plus jamais. Ni devant Odin, ni devant Thor, ni devant aucun Dieu, fut il le plus compatissant de tous. Il ne voulait plus que la colère, plus la souffrance.

Il reprit, la voix la plus méprisante et glacée possible :

- Aujourd'hui, quelle que soit votre décision, vous pouvez être sûrs de ceci : quelles qu'aient été mes erreurs, mes fautes, les crimes dont vous m'accusez... votre responsabilité est aussi engagée.

Il aurait voulu crier qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec Asgard, que tout cela ne représentait plus rien pour lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre, à briser ce lien qui perdurait entre lui et le royaume où il avait grandi. Asgard resterait pour toujours sa terre, sa patrie, son foyer. Même si plus personne ne voulait de lui en ces lieux.

Tous se taisaient, subjugués par la hargne de leur Prince, habituellement si posé. Sa mise à nu fascinait, autant qu'elle choquait.

Les amis de Thor s'étaient rapprochés de ce dernier, et lui offrait leur soutien inconditionnel, alors que les paroles emplies de fiel de son frère déversaient leur poison, loin en son cœur.

- Je n'ai pourtant jamais cessé de vous prouver ma loyauté, même de façon détournée.

- Que veux tu dire par là, Loki ?  
La question d'Odin était résignée, comme si le Père de toute chose ne voulait même plus tenter de prouver son affection à Loki. Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres, puis expliqua, la voix vibrante de cette colère qu'il avait désormais fait sienne :

- Vous autres Asgardiens, vous êtes si...inutiles.

Des voix hargneuses et des sifflements s'élevèrent, pour conspuer le Dieu des Mensonges, mais il reprit, plus fort encore, tournant lentement sur lui même pour prendre toute la foule à parti :

- Vos vies sont d'un ennui total. Sans moi, vos plus beaux faits d'armes n'auraient jamais vu le jour. Oui, c'est Thor qui a mené les batailles. Ce sont ses compagnons d'armes qui se sont battus. Mais je suis celui par qui tout cela a été rendu possible. J'ai permis vos plus belles ballades. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Vous êtes d'une fatuité totale. Vous ne faites rien, vous ne créez rien, vous n'inventez rien ! Vous vous êtes égarés dans un immobilisme effrayant. La vérité, c'est que sans moi, Loki, vous pourriez tous aussi bien être morts, pour ce que vous faites de votre immortalité ! Je vous ai tous sauvé de l'ennui ! Sans moi, vos plus grandes ballades n'auraient jamais existé ! Grâce à moi ! Pas grâce à Odin, Thor ou Baldr ! Grâce à moi, Loki, le Dieu décrié, le Dieu Bafoué ! Celui à qui vous avez jadis cousu les lèvres sous les rires et les quolibets... le Dieu humilié, injurié dans sa virilité par une géante en mal de rires. Couvert par un étalon au grand amusement de tous.

Il ricana amèrement devant la foule partagée entre la colère et les moqueries. Pas de remords, pourtant. Le Jotun était fou, de toute évidence.

- Pensiez vous que j'avais oublié vos remarques perfides, vos insinuations perverses ? Je vous ai tous aidé, tous sauvé, et à plus d'une reprise ! Et comment m'en avez vous remercié ? En me tournant le dos. En persiflant sur mon passage. En m'ignorant et pire encore. Allant jusqu'à me narguer lorsque j'étais votre suzerain. Pourtant, ai-je jamais fait autre chose que chercher à protéger Asgard, de tout temps ? Si vous saviez comme je vous hais, à présent. Jamais vous ne m'avez pardonné mes origines, en réalité. Trop peur de ce que j'étais pour vouloir voir QUI j'étais.

Il baissa le regard.

- Ce que je suis à présent, ce que je suis devenu, c'est à chacun de vous que je le dois. Vous m'appelez le Dieu des mensonges... je vais vous révéler un secret : un mensonge, c'est ce que l'on raconte quand la réalité n'est pas assez satisfaisante, quand elle ne suffit plus. Vous vous complaisez dans une existence terne, morne, depuis des siècles. Alors oui, je vous ai apporté le chaos, je vous ai apporté le changement, l'opportunité d'un nouveau départ. Je suis un Dieu qui bouleverse les idées reçues, qui crée de nouveaux chemins, de nouvelles voies. Je suis le Feu qui dévore et qui permet à un nouvel ordre d'émerger. Je suis l'entre-deux. Le moment où tout bascule. La pierre dans l'ornière qui fait sortir la roue du chemin soigneusement balisé. Je suis le renouveau.

Le silence se fit, pesant, entrecoupé de chuchotements, alors que tous montraient, à divers stades, leur désapprobation envers les paroles pleines de morgue, d'arrogance et de folie de Loki.

Enfin, Odin lui même se leva, et toutes les conversations moururent sur les lèvres des spectateurs.

- Cela suffit, Loki. Nous en avons assez entendu, maintenant. Je vais rendre mon jugement mais avant, je veux te voir en privé, seul à seul, comme un père avec son fils.  
Et, avant que Loki ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, les gardes, sur un signe d'Odin, le muselèrent de nouveau et l'entraînèrent à la suite du Père des Cieux.


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai quelque peu aménagé mon espace de jeu entre l'histoire de Loki vue par Marvel telle qu'elle a été relatée dans les films récents (Thor, Avengers, etc...), celle des comics (bien différente dans les rapports entre Thor et Loki), et celle de la mythologie nordique (encore pire). **

**J'espère rester (à peu près) cohérente, alors n'hésitez pas à me signaler tout ce qui vous paraîtrait choquant ou OOC, par rapport aux réactions des personnages.**

**J'espère en tout cas que vous y trouverez votre compte. **

**Et, à toute fin utile, les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais demeurent appréciées. **

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture.**

**.  
**

**Avec un peu de retard sur le planning prévu. Mais je ne suis pas chez moi, et c'est un peu compliqué.  
**

.

**Chapitre 2**

Odin et Loki se dévisageaient. Thor, en arrière, son casque de cérémonie à la main et Mjollnir à la taille, ne bougeait pas, comme son Père lui avait expressément demandé. Mais il regardait, attentif, dans l'ombre des colonnes de la pièce immense, laissée vide pour l'occasion.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Odin lui avait demandé de rester présent, mais il ne comptait pas relâcher sa vigilance sur Loki. Son frère avait clairement fait étalage de sa folie, dans la Salle du trône, et Thor commençait juste à entrevoir à quel point il était devenu dangereux.

Il dévisagea son frère.

Des marques encore rougeâtres sur le visage par la violence du Hulk, son teint semblait d'autant plus pâle sous le vert sombre de son armure. Malgré tout, Loki se tenait droit, légèrement cambré, et l'apparence frêle du Jotun était contredite par l'aura de puissance et de colère qui exsudait de la silhouette du Dieu du mensonge.

La bouche à présent libérée de ses entraves, Loki ne semblait pourtant pas pressé de prendre la parole.

En fait, depuis son esclandre dans la salle du trône, le Dieu des mensonges ne voulait plus, tout simplement, baisser sa garde devant le Père de toutes choses, ne serait ce qu'une seconde. Odin était très fort à ce jeu là, mais lui, Loki, avait acquis une expérience en la matière qu'Odin était loin de soupçonner. Ou bien savait-il et, en ce cas, il s'en moquait. Loki ne voulait pas savoir.

De toute façon, ça ne changeait rien, ou presque. Loki ne croyait plus en la bonne volonté d'Odin. Trop souvent dans le passé, le Jotun avait tenté de prouver sa loyauté à son père adoptif mais, à chaque tentative, Odin avait balayé ses actes d'un revers de main, semblant privilégier plus la façon dont il tirait des bénéfices pour Asgard que les bénéfices eux même. Inutile de dire que Loki, à ce jeu, s'était montré perdant. Ses ruses et ses manigances, même au bénéfice du Père de toute chose, ne pouvaient être considérées comme des actes honorables, dignes d'un guerrier.

Quelle ironie ! Asgard tout entier ne jurait que par l'honneur et les prouesses au combat. Quelle chance avait il de faire ses preuves, en effet, avec sa Magie, aussi puissante soit elle ?

Quoiqu'il fasse, on lui renvoyait toujours en plein visage ses « capacités de femelle ». Même au couronnement raté de Thor, il avait été placé entre sa mère et cette... Sif. Du côté des femmes.

Alors que les amis guerriers de son frère étaient placés de l'autre côté, celui des hommes. Sur le moment, il avait refoulé sa rage et son humiliation, une fois de plus. Après tout, il pouvait être l'un comme l'autre. Ca ne le dérangeait pas. Mais il avait parfaitement saisi la moquerie sous-jacente, dans une société où femmes et hommes n'avaient ni les mêmes devoirs, ni les mêmes droits. Il était un puissant sorcier, pourtant, mais ça n'avait visiblement aucune différence pour Odin.

Pour un peu, même Sif aurait eu droit à davantage de considération que lui, prince d'Asgard.

Même quand il avait faillit se débarrasser de la menace Jotun, Odin n'avait pas été satisfait.

Loki se mordit brutalement les lèvres, avant de laisser échapper le moindre son sous les pensées qui l'agitaient soudain.

Comme s'il avait senti la détermination de son fils à garder le silence, Odin soupira.

- Loki. Tu crois que je me suis détourné de toi, mais tel n'est pas le cas. Tu n'as jamais cessé d'être mon fils depuis ce jour funeste où je t'ai recueilli.

Loki regarda ailleurs, se demandant si Odin croyait vraiment à ce qu'il disait. Lui savait à présent reconnaître le mensonge dans le discours du roi des Dieux. Longtemps, il avait essayé de se cacher à lui même les petites dissonances dans les actes et les paroles d'Odin, quand il s'adressait à ses enfants.

Tout s'était mis en place quand il avait découvert la vérité. Tous les silences, les non-dits, les regards... il comprenait, rétroactivement, tout ce qu'Odin lui avait caché, comme les pièces d'un puzzle gigantesque qui s'emboîtaient soudainement pour former un tableau parfait.

Le tableau parfaitement hideux de son existence.

Sa propre culpabilité devant ce qu'il avait fait endurer à Odin, sans parfois même que ce dernier le sache, s'en trouvait grandement atténuée.

- Je n'ai jamais été votre fils, depuis ce jour où vous m'avez emmené loin de ma terre natale.

Sa voix était basse et sifflante, la gorge encore douloureuse de sa précédente harangue passionnée.

Odin sentit sa colère monter. Loki n'écoutait rien, si ce n'est sa propre douleur. Il serait mort s'il était resté à Jotunheim. Oui, Odin n'avait pas agit que par bonté d'âme et oui, Loki était une prise de guerre. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, bon sang !

Loki était aussi sûrement son fils que Thor ou Baldr. Juste qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes raisons d'être. Thor était fait pour la régence, pas Loki. Jamais.

Odin ne voulait pas s'appesantir là dessus, parce qu'il savait ce que Loki en pensait déjà, et ne voulait pas se remettre en question à ce sujet. Non, jamais la couronne n'irait à un Jotun, en effet. Certes, élevé par Odin lui même comme son propre fils, mais un géant des glaces néanmoins. S'il avait eu son mot à dire, jamais Loki n'aurait été couronné, ne serait ce que par substitution. Il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs au Jotun. Son ambition devait être bridée.

Loki avait probablement raison sur ce point, mais Odin ne voulait pas avoir à l'admettre de vive voix. Admettre sa partialité, alors qu'il soutenait n'avoir aucune préférence.

Alors il persévéra :

- Tu as été élevé comme mon propre fils. Tu as eu les postes les plus honorifiques possibles. Mais tu ne t'en es pas montré digne, voilà tout. Ne rejettes pas ton incompétence sur les autres.

Il essayait de se montrer raisonnable. Peut être que Loki suivrait son exemple, et resterait dorénavant plus pondéré dans ses propos. Mais l'irritation de Loki fut décuplée par la désinvolture des paroles d'Odin :

- Mon incompétence ? Vous ne savez pas tout ce que j'ai fait pour ce royaume, pour vous, pour les guerriers sous mes ordres !

La voix de Loki s'était dangereusement élevée sous l'insulte involontaire d'Odin. Ce dernier s'emporta finalement devant le refus de Loki de rester calme.

- Bon sang, Loki, acceptes la réalité : ton rôle auprès d'eux n'a jamais eu besoin d'être très brillant. Il n'y a eu aucune vraie guerre depuis celle qui nous a opposé à... à Jotunheim, il y a de cela si longtemps.

Loki n'avait pas loupé l'hésitation d'Odin à parler de Jotunheim. Se pouvait il que, quoi qu'il en dise, il se sente coupable de ses actes ? Voilà qui le servirait, assurément. Sa colère reflua devant cette possibilité. Si il parvenait à suffisamment bien manipuler Odin, il obtiendrait enfin gain de cause. Il reprit confiance, et contre-attaqua, un sourire un peu torve sur ses lèvres fines.

- Justement, Odin, Père de toute chose ! Croyez vous que ces guerriers seraient restés motivés si je n'avais pas été là pour eux ?

- Que veux tu dire, Loki ? Qu'as tu encore manigancé ?

Odin était sincèrement perplexe. Les guerriers d'Asgard souffraient parfois d'inaction, certes, mais on ne pouvait pas décemment lui reprocher de maintenir la paix autant que possible.

En outre, ils trouvaient toujours à s'occuper dans les joutes publiques, pour les faveurs de quelques demoiselles, le plus souvent, lorsque le temps n'était pas aux combats.

Faire les matadors devant les jeunes filles nubiles d'Asgard avait toujours été suffisant pour les guerriers pour entretenir leurs capacités martiales. Éblouir les dames lors de ces combats factices était un challenge à ne pas prendre à la légère.

- Oh, Odin, ne soyez pas surpris. Vous pensez que j'aurai couru le risque de voir les plus fines lames d'Asgard se relâcher, faute de guerre à mener ? J'ai été le chef de la garde des siècles durant, pour vote plus grande satisfaction. J'ai organisé les joutes dont vous et Thor êtes d'ailleurs si friands, les paris et...les récompenses.

- Les récompenses ? De quoi veux tu parler, Loki ?

Le rire froid de Loki s'éleva, et Thor se raidit soudain. Entendre Loki rire ainsi était toujours mauvais signe.

Depuis toujours.

- Bon sang, je change d'apparence à volonté. Vous croyez réellement qu'Asgard fourmille en jeunes vierges ? Que pensez vous que j'ai fait durant toutes ces années où vos guerriers péroraient pour les bonnes grâces des demoiselles ? J'ai agi.

Odin détourna le regard, autant gêné par la déclaration surprenante de son fils, que par ce que cela laissait deviner. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

La voix de Loki reprit, doucereuse, presque câline.

- Regardez moi, Odin ! Je les ai séduits, les uns après les autres. J'ai appris leurs préférences, leurs attentes, leurs aspirations profondes. Et je me suis chargé de les... maintenir motivés, oui.  
Odin renifla ostensiblement de mépris pour les activités à présent ouvertement licencieuses de son plus jeune fils.

- Oses tu me dire que tout ce que tu as fait, c'était pour Asgard ? Que tes veules tromperies envers les nobles guerriers d'Asgard que tu m'avoues en ce jour, c'était pour... « me » rendre service ?

Le Père des Dieux était atterré. Comment Loki pouvait il croire à ces absurdités ? Il avait entendu les rumeurs sur l'important appétit sexuel de Loki, mais n'avait jamais cherché à déterminer avec exactitude jusqu'où le Jotun avait été.

Il ferma les yeux de honte devant l'aveu de son fils adoptif.

- Je ne dis pas que je n'y ai pas trouvé mon compte, c'est certain, avoua le jeune dieu du chaos, sur un ton plus modéré, ignorant volontairement le malaise grandissant d'Odin. Mais vous aussi, de plus d'une façon, rajouta-t-il avec malice.

- Que veux tu dire par là ?, formula avec circonspection le Père de toutes choses.

Le polymorphe glissa à terre en un mouvement fluide et gracieux. Ses jambes s'affinèrent légèrement, des courbes remplaçant des angles durs, des formes ondulant joyeusement.

Une jeune femme magnifique, toute en sensualité, toisa Odin.

La bouche ouverte, Le Père de toute chose contemplait sa maîtresse préférée. Il savait que la reine, sa femme, était au courant de ses liaisons extra-conjugales, mais jamais il n'avait pensé que c'était avec son propre fils qu'il la trompait.

- Tu es... Edda ?, s'étonna-t-il, oubliant sur l'instant Thor qui, les yeux ronds, tentait de comprendre les paroles de son frère, et sa soudaine transformation.

- Edda, Friddyn, et tant d'autres, au fil des siècles. Femme, homme, j'ai été dans chaque couche de ce royaume, « Père ». Chaque Asgardien a connu mes étreintes. Moi, Loki, celui dont on se défie, j'ai été intime avec chacun de vos sujets.

La voix du jeune prince était moqueuse et froide, aussi froide que le pays d'où il était issu.

- Vous dites que je suis un élément de discorde et de désunion, continua le Jotun. C'est vrai également. Mais durant ces millénaires, j'ai apaisé les tensions, calmé les conflits. Éveillé des passions, aussi. J'ai été le piment dans vos vies. Celui grâce auquel les Asgardiens ont eu plus qu'une vie de grisaille quotidienne. En vérité, j'ai fait plus pour vous et votre peuple que jamais personne avant moi.

Il s'approcha d'Odin, ses traits reprenant son apparence première. Sur le visage du vieux patriarche, les traits étaient fatigués, soudainement las devant les révélations de son cadet. Loki ne s'incluait plus dans le peuple d'Asgard. Il rompait les liens qui l'attachaient à ce royaume, visiblement. Odin soupira faiblement. Il perdait son fils. A moins que ce ne soit déjà fait. Le jeune Jotun s'emporta devant le dieu fatigué qui lui faisait face :

- Vous me devez Asgard ! Vous me devez de ne pas avoir sombré dans la folie après tant de siècles d'immobilisme ! Je suis celui qui met de la vie en ce royaume, ne le niez pas ! Vous voulez me juger pour mes crimes, soit ! Mais je demande aussi à ce que soient pris en compte tous mes efforts pour cette nation.

Thor s'inquiétait. Trop souvent, l'apparence frêle de Loki faisait croire, à tort, à sa faiblesse. Mais lui savait à quel point, en réalité, son frère pouvait se révéler un combattant redoutable, même sans sa Magie.

Et, à présent que la rancœur du Dieu des mensonges se focalisait sur Odin, Thor se surpris à s'inquiéter au moins autant pour son père que pour son frère adoptif. Il se rapprocha de Loki, la main à présent posée sur Mjöllnir. Autour de Loki, l'air crépitait.

Sa Magie s'éveillait.

Odin, lui, s'était crispé devant les révélations de Loki. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas parler de ce que son fils venait de lui révéler, sous crainte de provoquer le chaos parmi ses sujets. Même si Loki avait aplani quelques difficultés, somme toute prévisibles chez des divinités immortelles, rétablir la vérité serait catastrophique. Les maris se dresseraient contre leur femme infidèle, les épouses dévouées contre les maris volages, de nombreuses familles en sortiraient brisées.

Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de sa lance.

Loki était une vraie tempête, un incroyable fauteur de trouble, quand bien même il se voulait parfois honnête et louable dans ses intentions. Et Odin doutait qu'il ait encore l'envie de se montrer honorable. A voir la lueur dangereuse et malsaine briller au fond des yeux de Loki, il comprenait bien que le jeune dieu avait, lui aussi, suivi son raisonnement.

Objectivement, Odin aurait du supprimer Loki en cet instant. Toutes ses années d'exercice du pouvoir le lui criaient. Loki était trop dangereux, rendu à moitié fou par son ambition et sa jalousie. Mais Loki, aussi fourbe soit il, était aussi son fils. Et il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait été touché par la détresse cachée derrière les paroles hargneuses. S'il voulait être totalement franc, lui aussi s'était servi de Loki et de sa loyauté sans faille envers Asgard.

Pendant des années, il avait utilisé Loki pour aider Thor à se dépasser.

Mais, parfois, il avait juste obligé Loki à lui obéir, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences pour ce fils adopté, le plus improbable de ses enfants.

Quand le géant bâtisseur d'Asgard, Hrimthurs, avait été près de gagner son pari, il avait donné son aval pour que Loki trouve une solution. A l'époque, il savait déjà que la rouerie de Loki le servirait au mieux. Et il se devait également d'avouer que, même si Loki n'avait fait qu'intercéder pour que le pari soit engagé avec le géant, il n'avait pas été celui qui, au final, avait entériné la décision. Odin avait fait une erreur, et il avait chargé son jeune fils de la réparer, en lui rejetant la faute, appuyé en cela par les autres dieux soulagés de ce décharger de cette responsabilité.

Il s'assit lourdement sur un fauteuil en or, finement ouvragé de runes anciennes. Loki l'avait bien servi, en effet, en cette occasion, leur permettant à tous de conserver leur cité à l'abri de toute agression, grâce aux puissantes murailles alors érigées.

Et il lui avait même donné Sleipnir en gage d'obéissance. L'étalon le plus rapide des cieux. A l'époque, il se souvenait bien des railleries qu'avait du supporter son plus jeune fils. Jamais formulées directement, mais des sous-entendus, des insinuations perfides... Lui, Odin, n'avait jamais pris fermement parti pour son fils, comme il l'aurait du, probablement. La honte d'avoir envoyé son fils au lieu de gérer lui même le problème s'était mêlée à la gène éprouvée pour ce qu'il était finalement advenu, la métamorphose en jument, et la naissance de Sleipnir. Et il s'était tu, au lieu de protéger le jeune Loki.

Il avait honte. L'offrande de Sleipnir, il s'en rendait compte à présent, n'était rien d'autre que la volonté de son cadet de lui montrer que sa loyauté était sans faille. L'allégeance d'un sujet envers son roi. La confiance d'un fils envers son père. Et Odin l'en avait à peine remercié, préférant tout oublier de cette sombre histoire. Sans même chercher à protéger Loki des retombées de l'arrivée de Sleipnir.

Devant lui, son fils perdu se tenait immobile, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Jamais son père ne lui avait paru aussi abattu, comme si son enveloppe serait soudain devenue mortelle, croulant sous le poids des années.

Avachi au milieu du gigantesque fauteuil antique, Odin semblait à présent porter toute la misère du monde. Loki grimaça. Il n'éprouvait plus aucune sympathie pour son... pour celui qui l'avait élevé, mais ça lui faisait mal de voir le fier guerrier, le roi des Dieux, ainsi fragilisé.

Et, en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une amère satisfaction de savoir que c'était là son œuvre.

Le venin de ses paroles était assez puissant pour ébranler même le Père de toutes choses. La douleur sur les traits d'Odin, c'était son œuvre. Jamais un guerrier n'avait réussi à affaiblir le vieil immortel comme lui y était parvenu.

Il pouvait presque entendre les pensées du roi des Dieux.

Dans l'esprit d'Odin, ses actions passées étaient soigneusement soupesées. Tous les bienfaits qu'il avait apporté aux Dieux contre les torts qu'il avait causé. Toutes ces fois où il avait agit pour le bien d'Asgard serait il un argument suffisant ?

Il se mordit les lèvres. Le temps du jeu était terminé, c'était à présent celui de lire les runes renversées.

Loki espérait juste que le poison de ses paroles ait été suffisant.


	3. Chapter 3

**J'ai quelque peu aménagé mon espace de jeu entre l'histoire de Loki vue par Marvel telle qu'elle a été relatée dans les films récents (Thor, Avengers, etc...), celle des comics (bien différente dans les rapports entre Thor et Loki), et celle de la mythologie nordique (encore pire). **

**J'espère rester (à peu près) cohérente, alors n'hésitez pas à me signaler tout ce qui vous paraîtrait choquant ou OOC, par rapport aux réactions des personnages.**

**J'espère en tout cas que vous y trouverez votre compte. **

**Et, à toute fin utile, les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais demeurent appréciées. **

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture.**

.

**Chapitre 3**

Loki était seul. Enfin. Les liens qui l'entravaient avaient été retirés, ainsi que la muselière qui lui avait longtemps maintenu les lèvres closes. Il la regrettait.

Ce qui l'avait remplacé était infiniment pire.

Des jours durant, entre ses explications de moins en moins écoutées, il avait eût droit aux témoignages de ceux qui l'avaient autrefois côtoyé. Aucun n'avait vraiment fait preuve de clémence. Le contraire l'eut étonné, aussi.  
En plusieurs milliers d'années, Loki s'était fait plus d'ennemis que d'amis au sein des Asgardiens.

Nul ne l'avait défendu.

Qu'Odin lui même lui ai retiré son soutien n'avait, évidemment, pas joué en sa faveur. Le vieux patriarche s'était retiré la veille, le temps de réfléchir, laissant Loki sans soutien.

Et personne n'avait pris sa relève.

Même Thor n'avait pas intercédé en sa faveur.

En fait, le Dieu du tonnerre avait, à plusieurs reprises, dardé un regard furieux envers Loki. Et le Dieu du mensonge ne comprenait pas son attitude. Certes, il avait poignardé Thor. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il trahissait son frère.

Pas son frère. Thor.

Et ce dernier lui avait toujours pardonné.

Les sourcils de Loki se crispèrent. Il ne voulait pas que Thor se détourne lui aussi. Il avait fait le deuil de son père. Il avait même presque fait le deuil d'Asgard. Mais, étrangement, il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de faire aussi celui de Thor, en sus de tout le reste. Il était même prêt à lui pardonner ce que son aîné avait fait, pour peu que Thor pardonne aussi à son cadet.

La fidélité de cet imbécile était un rocher stable dans le fleuve aux remous incontrôlables qu'était devenue sa vie. Thor n'avait pas le droit de se dérober.

Il aurait voulu ricaner, mais le mouvement de sa bouche raviva la douleur, et son rictus se figea.

Peu de temps avant, il avait été ramené de force dans ses appartements, sous bonne garde, et Odin était venu le voir, accompagné de Thor et d'une escouade de nains. Loki n'aimait pas les nains. Et ceux-ci lui rendaient bien. Ceux qui accompagnaient Odin et Thor apportaient avec eux deux cassettes fermées.

Rien qu'en les regardant, Loki avait compris que ce qu'elles scellaient ne lui plairait pas.

Odin avait demandé à Thor de s'approcher, et la célérité de son frère avait fait ricaner Loki de dégoût.

Son frère était devenu un vrai chien fidèle.

Les nains avaient précautionneusement ouvert les cassettes, et en avaient sorti une dizaines de fines pointes noires pour l'une, et deux pointes rouge sombre, un peu plus grosses, pour l'autre.

Avant que Loki ait pu faire un geste, Thor lui avait bloqué les bras par derrière, en lui quémandant pardon à l'oreille.

Ca n'avait pas empêché Loki d'hurler, tout au long de l'opération.

La douleur de l'acier qui s'enfonçait dans ses chairs sous la magie d'Odin, n'avait d'égale que celle qui lui brûlait sa propre magie de l'intérieur. Il la sentait se consumer sous l'action corrosive du métal froid des nains.

La douleur avait été terrible, interminable.

Il avait hurlé à s'en brûler la gorge quand les pointes avaient été enfoncées sous chacun de ses ongles et sous sa langue trop acerbe. Puis encore plus fort, quand sa Magie avait été drainée.

Il était sûr que tout Asgard avait dû entendre ses cris de souffrance.

Mais personne n'était entré dans la pièce protégée par la garde royale.

A présent, il n'osait même plus hurler. Ni même parler. La douleur quand il s'y risquait était trop vive. Il n'osait plus, pour la même raison, se servir de ses mains.

S'il avait eu l'usage de ses doigts, il lui aurait été facile de retirer les pointes sous sa langue. S'il avait eu sa Magie, il lui aurait été facile de toutes les enlever. Mais il était condamné à être aussi faible et dépendant qu'un nouveau né.

Chaque geste du quotidien devenait problématique, en fait.

Odin avait chargé Thor d'aider son jeune frère. Mais Thor l'avait abandonné lui aussi, peu après le départ d'Odin et des nains. Rejoindre ses amis, probablement.

Loki comprenait. Lui aussi aurait voulu oublier dans la boisson ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Il se laissa glisser à terre, tenant précautionneusement ses mains loin de toute surface solide. Le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui même s'effrita doucement, alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues hâves.

Il ferma les yeux.

.

Thor était furieux ! Toute la journée, alors que les paroles succédaient aux paroles, il avait ressassé jusqu'à la nausée l'entretien entre Loki et Odin. Et les chopes éclusées qui s'entassaient devant lui étaient comme autant de manifestation de son ressentiment.

Tout ce temps, son frère lui avait menti. Il s'était avancé, se dissimulant sous les trais graciles de jeunes vierges, et avait profité de son innocence, de sa bonne foi. Loki l'avait abusé, empruntant des visages à chaque fois différents, des corps toujours plus affriolants, dans le seul but de lui faire perdre la raison, de le faire sombrer dans la débauche la plus débridée.

Que diraient ses amis s'ils apprenaient la vérité ?

Nul doute que leur colère égalerait la sienne ! Loki, ce traître à la langue d'or. Il rougit, en repensant à quel point cette appellation était vraie. Ses maîtresses avaient souvent été exceptionnelles. Il pensait à l'époque qu'il était particulièrement chanceux, mais la réalité était tout autre.

Tout était de la faute de Loki ! Il était temps que son frère paye pour toutes ces moqueries ! Les pointes insérées par Odin bloqueraient efficacement les fourberies de son frère. Thor ne voulait plus des faux visages de Loki. Son frère l'avait tenté avec ses mensonges et ses manipulations ? Et bien, Thor s'assurerait que, cette fois-ci au moins, Loki ne puisse se cacher derrière ses ruses et ses pouvoirs.

Aujourd'hui, il prendrait son frère, comme il l'avait pris par le passé en toute ignorance. Sauf que cette fois, Loki ne se retrancherait pas derrière une fausse apparence féminine, oh non ! Loki subirait la virilité de son aîné dans son corps d'homme !

A ses côtés, ses compagnons, ignorant les vraies raisons de son excès alcoolique du jour, tentaient de le consoler, pinte après pinte, dans l'attente du jugement d'Odin.

Aucun d'eux n'aurait voulu se retrouver à la place de Thor, et il leur semblait, à chacun, que leur ami était puni en même temps que son cadet.

Ils accumulaient les tournées, noyant l'attente de la décision finale d'Odin et la détresse de Thor dans un abus de liqueurs diverses.

Quand Thor se leva enfin, déclamant d'une voix pâteuse qu'il allait voir son frère, et que Loki avait intérêt à ne pas faire de difficultés, ils l'applaudirent gauchement, leurs propres gestes noyés dans ces mêmes liqueurs que le fils d'Odin avait honoré toute la soirée.

Thor se dirigea vers les appartements où son frère avait été confiné, le temps de son procès. Il avait encore en tête les cris de douleur du Jotun quand il l'avait maintenu, le temps qu'Odin et les nains ne bloquent la Magie trop dangereuse de son frère.

Sur le moment, il avait imploré le pardon auprès du Jotun. Mais, à présent, il se disait que Loki n'avait pas fait preuve de la même clémence lorsque, sur Midgard, il l'avait poignardé.

Sa résolution s'affermit, et il accéléra légèrement l'allure.

A présent, il allait faire crier Loki, d'une autre façon. Mais ce serait un jugement bien plus juste que celui qu'avait rendu Odin. Loki serait puni par là où il avait fauté.

Il ne ferait que rendre au Dieu fourbe ce que ce dernier avait semé. Ce n'était pas la faute de Thor si son frère s'était comporté comme une catin avec tous les guerriers d'Asgard.

Il fit un signe au garde qui faisait le planton devant les appartements de son frère, et pénétra, la démarche mal assurée, dans la pièce à peine éclairée.

Le contraste avec la lumière du couloir le désorienta, et il dut faire une pause pour laisser ses yeux s'accoutumer à la pénombre ambiante.

Un bruit de sanglots étouffés l'orienta vers la gauche. Une forme recroquevillée gémissait doucement. Thor soupira. Loki était parfois pire qu'un enfant qui découvre le feu et qui se brûle avec en voulant jouer. Il testait, toujours plus loin, jusqu'à ce que ses cibles ne se retournent contre lui. Et Odin n'était pas du menu fretin.

Il venait de le prouver.

Thor s'agenouilla auprès de son frère, qui eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Thor ne pouvait que contempler, maussade, les sillons écarlates sur la peau crémeuse de son frère, alors que Loki le fixait, un air de détresse absolue au fond de ses yeux clairs.

Thor se figea, indécis. Sa colère était toujours latente, mais n'était plus vraiment dirigée contre celui que, malgré toutes les épreuves, il continuait à considérer comme son frère. Le voir, là, étendu sur le sol, baignant dans le sang et les larmes le faisaient lentement renoncer au projet de vengeance qu'il avait caressé toute la soirée.

Jamais Loki n'avait paru faible. Il n'avait jamais été un farouche guerrier comme Volstaag, Hogun ou Fandral, certes, mais jamais il n'avait fait preuve de faiblesse.

Non, jamais Thor ne l'avait vu ainsi à terre, souillé, meurtri dans sa chair et son cœur. Il avait déjà été puni -et durement- par Odin, et d'autres encore, pour ses exactions, mais Thor ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu aussi affecté qu'à présent. Comme si quelque chose en son frère avait fini par se briser.  
Quelque chose qui ne se voyait qu'à présent qu'il ne le possédait plus.

Et Thor aurait tout donné pour que cette lueur qui manquait à présent dans les yeux de son frère lui revienne.

Il releva son frère, essayant de ne pas voir les larmes d'humiliation qui lui coulaient sur le visage, le long de ses joues émaciées. Le sang qui lui tâchait le menton et les doigts.

Les effets de l'ale s'étaient complètement dissipés à présent, et Thor se sentait vaguement honteux de son comportement. Quand avait il décidé que Loki n'était qu'une chose dont il pourrait abuser ?

Loki était, restait, son frère.

Malgré tout. Parce que s'il lui retirait ce titre, ce serait comme s'il l'abandonnait encore une fois. Et croire Loki mort, tout ce temps, avait été une épreuve plus terrible que n'importe quelle blessure causée sur un champs de bataille. Il ne voulait plus perdre Loki.

Que son frère le rejette, il comprenait. Loki avait souffert. Et Thor le connaissait assez pour savoir que, blessé, Loki était plus vindicatif qu'un troll en colère. Bien plus dangereux, aussi.

- Loki, mon frère...

Loki se tassa un peu plus sur lui même. Il ne regardait même plus Thor, retournant ses doigts contre son torse, pour éviter un contact involontaire. Il tremblait.

Thor lui saisit l'épaule, doucement.

- Loki, je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Le rictus amer du Jotun lui fit comme l'effet d'une gifle. Il avait tenu son frère, l'empêchant d'échapper à la punition d'Odin. Aux yeux de Loki, il était devenu un bourreau. Renouer contact avec lui serait bien plus ardu qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Il soupira. Au moins, Loki communiquait avec lui, ne serait ce que pour lui envoyer sa déception au visage.

- Ces inhibiteurs te seront vite enlevés, Loki, j'en suis sûr. Odin n'agit jamais sans raison. Et...

Le regard noir de Loki l'arrêta net. Il fixa ses propres mains. Que ressentirait-il s'il ne pouvait plus tenir Mjollnir ? Ni aucune arme ? S'il ne pouvait plus rien porter seul.

Inutile.

C'était le seul adjectif qui lui venait à l'esprit. Et Loki ne détestait rien tant que d'être dépendant. La cohabitation entre eux deux, le temps qu'Odin suspende sa punition, risquait d'être catastrophique.

- Je pourrais te dire que je suis désolé... et je le suis, ne te méprends pas. Mais tu savais que tes actes ne resteraient pas sans conséquences. Tu as déjà eu affaire à la justice d'Odin, tout prince que tu sois.

Thor nota la crispation de Loki. Mais il ne servait à rien d'occulter le passé. Au contraire. Ca ne risquait que de lui permettre de se reproduire. Loki devait apprendre de ses erreurs.

C'était au moins une chose que lui avait fini par comprendre. Si lui, Thor, aussi obtus qu'il se montrait souvent, il arrivait à comprendre cela, il ne faisait aucun doute pour Thor que Loki y parviendrait aussi. Si Loki arrivait à dépasser son ressentiment, évidemment. Il retenta.

- Tes doigts ne sont pas brisés, Loki. Ta langue n'est pas coupée. Tu n'as pas été mutilé, et même si ta douleur actuelle est intense, tu n'as rien perdu définitivement.

Loki secoua négativement la tête. Thor reprit. Loki serait difficile à convaincre.

- Le titre de roi n'a jamais été tien de plein droit, Loki. Tu l'as...usurpé. Ne me regarde pas ainsi, les paroles de Sif étaient vraies ! Tu n'as même pas perdu l'affection de mère ou la mienne. Odin...Odin t'estimes encore, quoi que tu en penses.

Thor se détourna de son frère.

- Père a vieilli, Loki. Plus ces dernières années qu'au cours des siècles écoulés. Je l'ai épuisé. Et... et tes actions aussi. Les conséquences de nos actes ont presque plus usé Odin que les guerres d'antan.

Loki grimaca. Odin n'était plus qu'un vieux fou sénile, qui n'avait pas eu le courage de se débarrasser du problème Jotun de façon définitive. Il avait fait preuve de faiblesse en ne le laissant pas, lui, Loki, détruire complètement cette planète. Il avait été si proche, pourtant. Sans avoir eu besoin de verser ne serait ce qu'une goutte de sang des guerriers d'Asgard, il avait quasiment éradiqué la menace.

Mais ça n'était pas assez viril pour Odin, évidemment. Il sentit cette petite boule de rage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant grandir dans son cœur, le glaçant de l'intérieur.

Thor se méprenait.

Il n'était plus rien. Il avait tout perdu. Sa parole, sa magie, ce n'était que l'acte final.

Il avait perdu sa famille. Ses repères. Sa liberté, aussi.

Il était vide.

Il n'était même plus sûr d'avoir encore sa vraie personnalité. Parfois, il doutait même de ce qu'il était. De qui il était. Le Tesseract l'avait modifié. Mais, avant lui, Loki avait senti sa personnalité s'effriter.

Quand il avait découvert sa vraie nature, il avait, paradoxalement, reprit un contrôle partiel sur sa vie. Parce que certains faits inexpliqués avaient enfin pris sens.

Mais, à présent, il avait perdu ces certitudes également. Loki ne savait plus. Qui il était, ce qu'il était. Il se sentait aussi mouvant que l'air lui même, aussi inconsistant que le feu dévoreur.

Dieu du chaos fragmenté en trop de morceaux. Asgardien, Jotun, homme, femme, jument, insecte, poisson... Il pouvait prendre toute forme et, paradoxalement, ne se sentait plus liée à aucune. Toutes ces certitudes s'étaient écroulées. Le premier pas vers sa dissolution intérieure avait été franchi quand Odin lui avait révélé la vérité sur ses origines.

Ce jour là, il avait senti une barrière en lui s'effriter. Et depuis, tout avait commencé à se mélanger. Lorsqu'il avait chuté dans le grand vide entre les mondes, la folie l'avait bercé. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il dérivait quand les Chitauris l'avaient récupéré. Il avait eu besoin de quelque temps avant de même pouvoir se souvenir de qui il était.

Oui, il pouvait le reconnaître, il avait légèrement déraillé. Et le sens très particulier de l'hospitalité de ses hôtes avait fini de le faire basculer.

- Loki...

La voix de Thor le sortit de ses sordides pensées. Le Dieu blond se tournait à peine vers lui, et les paroles presque chuchotées le ramenaient à un temps très ancien où ils partageaient des nuits de complicité innocente. Que cela était vieux.

- Loki, quand Père aura rendu son jugement, quel qu'il soit, je serais là pour toi. Tu as ma parole. Tu es et resteras mon frère, quoi qu'en pense Asgard tout entier, tu m'entends ?

Loki ne doutait pas un instant de la farouche volonté de Thor. Si il y avait une certitude vis à vis de Thor, c'est qu'il était têtu. Et qu'il ne donnait pas sa parole en vain.

Finalement, il restait peut être encore quelqu'un prêt à se battre pour lui. Avec lui.

Un jour viendrait, où même Thor le regarderait avec mépris, avec cette haine qu'il éprouvait quand il parlair autrefois des Jotuns. Ce jour là, plus rien ne retiendrait son bras, et sa colère s'abattrait sur leur monde.

Il détruirait tout ce à quoi ils avaient jamais tenu, tout ce dont ils l'avaient privé. Il causerait leur chute, la fin de leur règne.

Ragnarök.

Un jour. Mais pas maintenant.

Parce que, maintenant, malgré ce que Thor lui avait infligé, et malgré ce que lui, Loki, lui avait fait endurer bien avant, Thor l'aimait encore assez pour l'appeler son frère.


	4. Chapter 4

**J'ai quelque peu aménagé mon espace de jeu entre l'histoire de Loki vue par Marvel telle qu'elle a été relatée dans les films récents (Thor, Avengers, etc...), celle des comics (bien différente dans les rapports entre Thor et Loki), et celle de la mythologie nordique (encore pire). **

**J'espère rester (à peu près) cohérente, alors n'hésitez pas à me signaler tout ce qui vous paraîtrait choquant ou OOC, par rapport aux réactions des personnages.**

**J'espère en tout cas que vous y trouverez votre compte. **

**Et, à toute fin utile, les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais demeurent appréciées. **

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture.**

.

** Hum. Je présente mes humbles et sincères excuses pour le retard pris dans le postage de cette fiction. Le fait est que j'ai commencé à entrevoir une autre piste narrative, et que, du coup, je ne savais plus trop où me diriger. L'ancienne ou la nouvelle piste. Mais je vais au moins poster les premiers chapitres, en espérant que tout se ficellera correctement.**

.

.

**Chapitre 4**

Loki avait mal. Presque autant qu'avec les Chitauris. Odin n'avait rien à leur envier, question torture. Même si, venant de lui, Loki ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle ait été involontaire.

L'espérance. Il se crispa. Un mensonge qu'il s'accordait de plus en plus rarement à lui même.

L'acier des nains sous ses ongles, imposé par Odin lui même, l'aurait fait hurler de souffrance, si le bandeau de métal n'avait pas à ce point entravé ses mâchoires. A la place, un faible gémissement s'échappait de temps à autre de ses lèvres encore endolories.

Et, presque plus que sa Magie entravée, ou que la douleur sous sa langue et ses doigts, c'était ce collier qui lui donner envie de hurler. Son impuissance. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait que foudroyer du regard ceux qui l'entouraient.

Dans la majestueuse salle du trône, sa punition était, une fois de plus, étalée au vu de tous. Il baissa le front, préférant dissimuler autant que possible sa présente faiblesse sous ses longs cheveux bruns. Nombreux étaient ceux venus entendre Odin rendre sa parole. Loki n'était pas dupe. Ce n'était pas pour lui manifester un quelconque soutien, non. En fait, il aurait plutôt parié sur l'inverse. Il avait bien compris la colère du peuple quand il avait lui même présenté ses doléances. Il n'avait pas été entendu. Une fois de plus.

Et, maintenant, la renommée de son frère, futur roi d'Asgard sans aucun doute possible à présent, faisait à elle seule se déplacer les foules. Ça et la possibilité de voir Odin donner quelque distraction au bas peuple, évidemment. Loki n'en était pas à sa première humiliation publique.

Mais il ne voulait pas, plus, leur donner ce plaisir.

Sa rancoeur était bien trop grande pour ça.

Il se concentra sur sa douleur, pour l'atténuer, comme il avait appris à le faire.

La douleur était comme un soleil.

Un énorme soleil brûlant, au zénith, accablant. L'envelopper. Le contrôler. Le réduire à un soleil par jour clair, moins agressif, blanc. Invoquer des nuages. Le soleil atténue son emprise, puis cède au froid qui s'installe, réconfortant. Calme. Contrôlable.

La douleur était toujours là, mais Loki pouvait la gérer, désormais.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son frère, Thor, qui ne supportait plus le supplice du Jotun, assis à ses côtés.

Loin de Loki, son frère fou, il aurait pu oublier. Ses errements, son châtiment à venir, aussi. Ses révélations, surtout, sur ce qu'il avait fait sous son apparence féminine. Mais Odin, dans sa grande sagesse, l'avait sommé de protéger -et surveiller- son frère avant et durant tout le procès. Thor aurait préféré retourner sur Midgard, avec ses amis des Avengers, retrouver Jane Foster et oublier dans les bras de son aimée ce que son frère venait de lui apprendre... Tout, plutôt que de répondre aux salutations diverses des Asgardiens qui s'élevaient de la foule. Jane lui manquait. Son innocence lui manquait...

Et, au lieu de profiter de ce moment avec la mortelle, il se retrouvait à jouer le chaperon pour son jeune frère indocile. Il coula un regard vers ce dernier, dont seuls les yeux plissés et la tension excessive de ses muscles montraient le degré de souffrance.

Thor soupira. Il avait essayé.

Au plus fort de la bataille contre les chitauris, il avait, une nouvelle fois, proposé une trêve à son frère rebelle. Et celui-ci l'avait poignardé. La blessure au cœur était mille fois plus douloureuse que celle physique.

Thor soupesa distraitement les chaînes qui entravaient les mains de son frère, autant destinée à satisfaire le besoin de spectacle de la populace qu'à canaliser les pouvoirs de son frère. Même si, à lui seul, l'acier cloué sous les ongles du Jotun suffisait à bloquer sa Magie.

Thor connaissait les raisons des chaînes imposées par son père. L'humiliation du jeune Jotun était totale, Odin y avait veillé.

La morgue de Loki devait être brisée. Son égarement sur Midgard, et sur Asgard avant cela, devait être dûment châtié.

Mais Thor ne pensait pas que rabaisser Loki de cette façon pourrait arranger les choses.

La diatribe de Loki lors de son procès l'avait bien montré.

Loki se sentait bafoué dans ses droits. A tort ou à raison. Thor ne se sentait pas vraiment apte à juger les errances de son frère.

De tous les Asgardiens, il était celui qui avait fréquenté le plus longtemps et le plus intimement possible Loki. Il eut un hoquet de dégoût en pensant à quel point il avait été intime avec son frère, sans même le savoir. Mais, en réalité, ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus important pour Loki, visiblement. Son jeune frère semblait bien plus se préoccuper du manque d'attention et de reconnaissance que des actes déplacés envers sa vertu. Et Thor se devait de lui concéder cette vérité. Aucun autre Asgardien n'avait vraiment fait l'effort de l'approcher. Oui, Thor ne pouvait donner tort, sur ce point au moins, à son frère.

Et la harangue de Loki, lors de son jugement, avait éclairé cette histoire d'une nouvelle façon. Le Dieu du tonnerre n'avait pas du tout aimé ce que cela sous-entendait.

Parce que, si Loki avait dit la vérité, alors les Asgardiens avaient fait preuve d'une grande hypocrisie, en condamnant le Jotun pour ses origines, avant même que le principal intéressé ne les découvre.

Thor préférait penser que son frère, une fois de plus, avait distillé ses mensonges dans des vérités douloureuses. C'était, après tout, tout l'art de son frère, le Dieu des Mensonges.

Son titre était mérité.

Un menteur. Thor devait juste essayer de s'en convaincre, alors qu'il dévisageait les différents liens qui entravaient la bouche perfide de Loki et sa magie. Le morceau de métal froid cloué sous sa langue lui bloquait ses pouvoirs magiques aussi sûrement que les pointes insérées sous ses ongles meurtris.

Du sang perlait, quand Loki se risquait à bouger ses longs doigts agiles ou sa langue tout aussi fourbe. Ce qu'il faisait de moins en moins, vaincu par la douleur lancinante de l'acier des nains qui l'empêchait d'agir.  
Thor soutint le regard de son frère.

La douleur, la colère. La folie.

Comment Loki en était-il arrivé là ? Thor aurait tant voulu pouvoir effacer les dernières années, revenir aux temps innocents où les vérités étaient encore cachées. Quand Loki se sentait prince d'Asgard de plein droit, et quand l'unité familiale avait encore un sens.

Mais le mensonge d'Odin avait fini par être découvert, et Loki s'était fourvoyé en voulant à toute force prouver sa valeur. Pour complaire à Odin, il avait même porté le coup fatal à son géniteur, le géant des glaces, Laufey. Mais Odin s'était détourné de Loki, au profit de Thor. Et Loki avait abandonné.

Thor secoua la tête.

En lâchant le sceptre qui le retenait sur le pont du Bifrost, son frère avait accepté le déni d'Odin, son reniement. En tant que monarque, et, plus grave encore, en tant que fils.

Thor avait du mal à comprendre le raisonnement tordu de Loki. Mais lui même n'avait jamais eu à subir une telle disgrâce de la part de leur père. Même quand il avait été jeté sur Midgard, privé de ses pouvoirs, pour y apprendre l'humilité, Odin n'avait pas détourné son regard.

Thor avait cru Odin décédé, mais son silence s'était ensuite expliqué par le Sommeil dans lequel il avait sombré. Pas parce qu'il l'avait abandonné.

Avec le recul, il comprenait la leçon que son père avait voulu lui donner à cette époque, en le condamnant ainsi à l'exil. Pas une punition, mais un apprentissage.

Et Thor n'avait jamais douté que la couronne et le titre de son Père lui reviendrait, quand Odin l'en jugerait digne. A lui, pas à Loki. Jamais il n'avait réellement pensé à son frère comme à un opposant sérieux pour le trône. Et il l'avait remis à sa place plus d'une fois.

Oui, Thor s'était considéré comme le supérieur de Loki. Son aîné, son futur suzerain. A quel moment avait il oublié que Loki était aussi apte au pouvoir que lui ? Peut être même plus.  
Et ce qui s'était passé entre Odin et Loki avait été bien différent de ce qu'il avait lui même vécu avec son père. Odin n'avait pas cherché à aider son cadet. Il avait juste montré à Loki que jamais, jamais, il ne donnerait satisfaction. Ni comme roi d'Asgard, ni même comme fils.

Alors oui, peut être, il pouvait comprendre la douleur de son... de son frère.  
Mais pourquoi Loki avait il donc perduré dans cette voie, qui ne lui avait apporté que souffrances, en attaquant délibérément Midgard, sous la protection explicite de Thor, après avoir du dériver de si longs mois entre les mondes ?

La seule raison que Thor voyait à l'entêtement farouche de Loki, c'est qu'il devait conserver, par devers lui, un espoir. Plus envers Odin ou leur mère. Frigga se rangeait toujours à l'avis de son royal époux, malgré toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait porter à Loki. Ni envers ses amis, car ses rares proches connaissances étaient, avant toute chose, les fidèles compagnons de Thor, qui n'avaient d'ailleurs pas hésité à s'opposer à leur roi, par fidélité envers Thor, par le passé.

Envers lui, alors ?

Il jura à mi-voix.

Trop d'obligations, qui se chevauchaient les unes aux autres. Envers son père, le royaume d'Asgard, celui de Midgard et ses amis Avengers. Envers son frère, aussi.

Il ne voulait pas se dérober à ses devoirs. Mais il avait peur de se tromper de priorités.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son Loki. Pâle, forcé de se mettre à genoux devant le trône en attendant que son verdict soit rendu public, et ses longs cheveux noirs défaits lui retombant devant ses yeux, à présent clos par la douleur, il était l'incarnation même de la défaite. Quelque chose se brisa en Thor en contemplant son frère déchu. Ils avaient un passé commun, mais leur destin paraissait aux opposés.  
Leur différence s'affichait jusque dans leur physique. Brun et frêle pour l'un, blond et puissamment bâti pour l'autre.

Le rouge écarlate des guerriers pour Thor, le vert sombre de la magie pour Loki. Elevés comme deux frères, mais si dissemblables pourtant.  
Car, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux de courage égaux, Loki éprouvait une jalousie sans borne, alors que le cœur de Thor restait sans malice aucune.

Thor aurait voulu que son frère lui ressemblât un peu plus. Mais la graine du mal semblait trop profondément enraciné en son âme.

Le bruit caractéristique des lourdes portes dorées d'Asgard qui s'ouvraient le fit se retourner. A ses pieds, il sentait le regard de Loki qui suivait la même direction. Odin, Père de Toute chose, venait de faire son apparition entre les lourds vantaux.

Majestueux, il criait son statut de Roi plus que celui de père. Et Thor prit peur pour son frère.

Odin était revenu rendre Son Jugement.

Parce que, pour Thor, Odin semblait avoir fait une croix définitive sur les liens qui le rattachaient à Loki. Il doutait même que le vénérable patriarche considère plus Loki comme son fils que comme un Jotun étranger.

Quand Thor avait appris la véritable nature de son frère, un conflit terrible avait pris naissance en lui. L'amour maladroit mais sincère qu'il portait à Loki le disputait à la haine tenace qu'il éprouvait depuis l'enfance envers le peuple d'origine de son frère. Et que le jeune Jotun ait été abandonné à sa naissance pour mourir, avant d'être miséricordieusement recueilli par Odin, ne faisait qu'accroître ces deux sentiments opposés.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer les tourments qu'avait du endurer Loki lui même lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il était l'un de ces monstres venu du froid qui avaient baigné les récits épiques de leur enfance. Des monstres qui osaient condamner leurs nouveaux-nés les plus faibles à une mort glaciale.

A regarder son frère, immobile au milieu de tous, le regard baissé, démuni, il était facile pour Thor d'oublier ses véritables origines.

D'oublier le Géant des glaces pour ne voir que le Dieu d'Asgard.

Comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. L'ancien Loki, son frère, avec lequel il avait sillonné les neuf mondes, et le Loki qui s'était opposé à lui sur Midgard, vindicatif et empli d'amertume.

Thor avait toujours du composer avec la nature duale de son frère, depuis leur pime enfance. Homme-femme, humain-animal et, plus récemment, Asgardien-Jotun.

Quand, pour la première fois, il avait assisté à une métamorphose de son frère, il avait eu du mal à comprendre que toute la personnalité de son frère se coulait autour de la nouvelle forme, que Loki était toujours présent à l'intérieur, mais comme diffus, à la foi lui et autre chose.

Ce don de métamorphose avait toujours mis Thor mal à l'aise, même s'il était la preuve vivante des grandes capacités magiques de Loki. Parce qu'il avait la sensation pénible, qu'à chaque fois que Loki changeait ainsi, il s'éloignait un peu plus de ce qu'il était au départ, pour devenir Autre, différent, créature unique à nulle autre pareille au fil de ses transformations magiques. Quand bien même elles paraissaient à chaque fois d'une évidence déconcertante. Loki devenait réellement jument, insecte, poisson, femme ou autre. C'était réel, pas une illusion.

Et , tout Dieu du Chaos que Loki soit, Thor avait peur que son frère finisse par se perdre dans ces changements successifs. Que sa raison ne finisse par succomber devant l'accumulation des opposés qu'il endossait pourtant avec autant d'apparente facilité.

Ses capacités de métamorphose étaient, pour Thor, l'unique raison de la folie grandissante de Loki. En réalité, il aurait voulu que ce soit aussi simple. Même s'il redoutait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Parce que, si la déraison de Loki avait d'autres sources, cela voudrait également dire que son frère serait très difficile à faire rentrer dans le droit chemin.

Pas impossible. Cette éventualité ne devait même pas être envisagée.

Loki finirait pas comprendre où était sa place, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Thor l'espérait, de toute la force de son cœur.

Car il perdait pied devant la complexité grandissante de celui qu'il avait si longtemps considéré comme son petit frère.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre se ressaisit, alors que la lance de son père frappait une fois le sol pour obtenir l'attention de tous. Le son grave se réverbéra à travers toute la salle, imposant le silence.

Comme tout le monde autour de lui, Thor s'agenouilla devant Odin qui prenait place.

Seul Loki, agenouillé, se maintenait à présent le dos droit, comme si il défiait Odin de lui rappeler sa condition.

Thor sentit la colère monter en lui devant l'arrogance du Jotun. Il tordit le bras de son frère, le forçant également à faire preuve de sa soumission.

Dans un gémissement sourd, le brun baissa enfin l'échine.

Thor, agacé par l'attitude de Loki, tourna son regard vers celui de son frère emprisonné, s'attendant à le trouver brûlant de colère et de haine. C'était le cas.

Pourtant, en filigrane, apparaissait aussi autre chose que Thor ne se serait pas attendu à trouver chez le Jotun.

De la peur. Loki tentait de le cacher, mais il était terrifié.

Le cœur de Thor se crispa un peu plus. Puis Odin parla, solennel :

- Les agissements de Loki , quelles qu'aient été ses motivations, ont eu de graves répercussions, à la fois sur Asgard et sur Midgard. Il est temps pou Loki de faire face à ce qu'il a causé.

Loki ne bougeait pas, dans l'attente du verdict final. Odin n'avait rien laissé transparaître.

- Comme j'ai envoyé Thor sur Midgard pour qu'il y apprenne l'humilité, moi, Odin, Père de toute chose, j'y enverrai Loki Laufeyson, afin qu'il y apprenne le remord. Il devra y réparer ses torts, et soulager les maux dont il a été à l'origine.

Loki l'avait fixé, la rage au fond de ses prunelles. Imperturbable, le Père des Dieux martela :

- Loki, tu resteras soumis à Thor durant le temps de ton châtiment, et seule sa parole pourra te libérer, lorsqu'il t'en jugera digne. Ainsi parle Odin, Père de toute chose.

Le regard de Loki se fit venimeux, semblant hurler :

- Jamais ! Jamais je ne serais jamais soumis ! Je ne m'inclinerais pas ! Ni devant Thor, ni devant vous, ni devant quiconque !

Thor le tira violemment vers lui, avant que le Jotun ne fasse un nouvel esclandre, et Loki, déséquilibré, s'écroula à ses pieds. Les rires mauvais qui montèrent alors de la foule firent rougir le Dieu de tonnerre, mais il ne s'y arrêta pas. La priorité était de mettre son frère en sécurité, pour les autres, mais surtout pour lui même.

La colère de Loki était comme une boule de feu prête à tout détruire sur son passage.

.

**Et, dès la semaine prochaine, le retour sur Midgard, avec nos vaillants Avengers ! (enfin ?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**J'ai quelque peu aménagé mon espace de jeu entre l'histoire de Loki vue par Marvel telle qu'elle a été relatée dans les films récents (Thor, Avengers, etc...), celle des comics (bien différente dans les rapports entre Thor et Loki), et celle de la mythologie nordique (encore pire). **

**J'espère rester (à peu près) cohérente, alors n'hésitez pas à me signaler tout ce qui vous paraîtrait choquant ou OOC, par rapport aux réactions des personnages.**

**J'espère en tout cas que vous y trouverez votre compte. **

**Et, à toute fin utile, les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais demeurent appréciées. **

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture.**

.

**Chapitre 5**

Il pleuvait sur NewYork ce soir là. Un sale temps, vraiment. Avec les orages et tout le toutim. Tony jura. Depuis l'arrivée de Thor au sein des Avengers, il était obligé de laisser les modèles décapotables au hangar.

Et même les charmes d'une Lamborghini avaient leur limites.

Enfin, au moins, les couleurs étaient raccord avec l'armure. Ca et la plaque d'immatriculation qu'il avait fait changer. Iron man était encore plus accrocheur que Stark4.

Les femmes de tout âge se pâmaient à chacune de ses sorties. Quelques hommes aussi.

Devant la baie vitrée qui surplombait NewYork, il sourit. Ses problèmes de santé étaient loin maintenant, et il était bien décidé à rattraper le temps perdu. Pepper servait de garde-fou, mais elle lui laissait une bonne marge de manœuvre.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, suivi par un autre, et un autre encore.

- Musique, Jarvis ! Ce soir, c'est Rock'n roll. Charge tout sur l'armure, je sors !

Il se détourna de la fenêtre, et n'attendit pas la réponse de l'intelligence artificielle pour entrer dans le saint des saints. La sécurité avait été renforcé depuis les déboires qui l'avaient opposé à son ami Rodney, et il était à présent le seul habilité à pénétrer dans la remise aux armures jaune et or.

La voix polie et désincarnée résonna dans la pièce, balayant ses espoirs de virée nocturne.

- Monsieur, je détecte un flux massif d'énergie sur la terrasse. En nette progression.

Il grogna. La sortie allait être reportée.

- En visuel, Jarvis.

Le spectre holographique de la terrasse encore en réparation s'afficha. Il reconnaissait cette lumière.

- Ok, Jarvis. Extinction des feux. C'est le resto de Shawarma qui va être content de revoir leur plus gros client... et son petit frère, trop génial, rajouta-t-il sombrement en avisant la seconde silhouette en retrait, liée au Dieu du tonnerre par des...chaînes ?

Il sourit largement. Thor se civilisait. Il avait appris à apporter des cadeaux à ses hôtes. Finalement, il ne regrettait plus sa petite escapade nocturne avortée.

La soirée promettait d'être bien plus intéressante, avec les deux frangins dysfonctionnels. Pas qu'il soit lui même un modèle de normalité, mais devant les deux dieux d'Asgard, il ne pouvait que s'incliner humblement. Bon, peut être pas humblement. Il était Stark, après tout.

Nettement plus guilleret, il se dirigea vers la terrasse pour accueillir les invités surprise. Le Shield ne tarderait pas à se joindre aux festivités, de toute évidence.

.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Fury était là, en effet, avec tout l'héliporter du Shield en orbite quelque part au dessus de New York.

Tony était ravi. Vraiment.

Presque autant qu'à l'idée de se faire tripoter son réacteur Ark par n'importe qui.

Il se resservit sombrement à boire, avant d'en proposer à ceux qui lui faisaient face.

Tous les Avengers avaient été conviés à la petite sauterie impromptue.

Loki, lui, avait été confié aux agents du Shield, et Tony avait eu une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu quand le Dieu du mensonge avait été conduit à sa nouvelle résidence, encadré de part et d'autre par les agents armés jusqu'aux dents.

Sauf que là, il ne souriait pas. En fait, il donnait plus l'impression d'avoir sucé un bonbon particulièrement acide. Une bonne chose, selon Tony.

Tout ce qui contrariait Loki était par définition satisfaisant. Une fois le service fait, Thor prit la parole, expliquant enfin la présence de son frère adoptif dans la cité de la pomme.

- Odin, le Père de toute chose, a décrété que vous étiez devenus à présent suffisamment puissants pour pouvoir vous occuper de Loki s'il recommençait ses bêtises.

Fury s'étrangla à moitié :

- Ses...bêtises ? Ce type a rasé près de la moitié de New York et votre père appelle ça des bêtises ? Mais vous vivez dans quel monde, bon sang ?

Thor haussa tranquillement les épaules, ce qui fit se crisper encore un peu plus le directeur borgne. Comme si ce n'était qu'un petit détail sans importance, un petit accroc diplomatique négligeable. Ces Asgardiens avaient décidément une conception très particulière de la politique.

Et leur renvoyer Loki comme ça, sans prévenir... bon sang, l'arrogance de cet Odin lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Un bref instant, il songea à aller dépêcher Oeil-de-faucon et la Veuve-Noire pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

Thor soupira. L'ami chauve ne voyait visiblement pas l'honneur qu'Odin faisait à Midgard. Il tenta de nouveau de lui expliquer, ignorant volontairement le regard plus que goguenard de l'ami de métal, qui semblait boire du petit-lait à chaque hurlement outragé de Fury :

- Vous autres mortels êtes devenus plus forts, et la bravoure que vous avez manifesté lors de l'attaque des Chitauris a réjouit mon cœur et celui d'Odin. Vous vous êtes comportés comme de vrais guerriers !

Il sourit avec emphase, mais se renfrogna rapidement, en constatant que son exaltation n'était pas partagée. Pis, le chef des combattants de Midgard le contemplait à présent de façon peu amène. N'était il pas flatté ? Thor gigota, légèrement embarrassé. Son frère aurait su trouver les mots pour rassurer le Midgardien sur ses motivations. Evidemment, Loki ne lui serait actuellement d'aucun secours, pour plus d'une raison, mais il le regrettait amèrement. Odin était presque aussi doué que Loki pour les joutes verbales, mais lui, Thor, n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, et son sens des mondanités protocolaires s'effilochait rapidement devant le scepticisme du directeur du Shield. Il se tourna vers l'ami Rogers. Lui comprendrait peut être.

- Odin, mon père, a figé la Magie de Loki, hors de sa portée. Loki est le Dieu du mensonge, mais il ne pourra rien vous faire. La toute puissance d'Odin tient son verbe endormi, et sa Magie est bridée. Il est à présent aussi inoffensif qu'un bébé de Midgard.

Clint et Natasha échangèrent discrètement un regard peiné. Thor venait de comparer Loki à un bébé ? Sérieusement ? Captain América, lui, semblait hautement dubitatif.

- Thor, loin de moi l'idée de douter des efforts de votre père...Odin. Mais franchement, Loki est tout sauf un enfant de choeur. Même privé de sa Magie, il n'en reste pas moins un manipulateur. Il n'y a que Natasha qui ait su le duper.

L'espionne rousse bomba fièrement le torse, sous le regard appréciateur de son fidèle compagnon d'arme blanche. Mais les joues subitement empourprées de Thor l'étonnèrent. Tony fut le premier à réagir.

- Qu'est ce que tu nous caches, Thorgal* ? ...Quoi ?, se récria le milliardaire devant les regards étonnés en sa direction. Moi aussi, j'ai des références en culture nordique !

Banner soupira par devers lui. Tony était irrécupérable. Mais sa question restait sans réponse. Il se retourna vers l'Asgardien. Au fond de lui, il sentait le Hulk prêt à faire parler Thor de la seule façon qu'il connaissait. Brutale. Mais il n'aurait pas besoin d'aller jusque là. Thor avait visiblement décidé de coopérer.

- Vous faites erreur, ami Stark. Je suis Thor Odinson, pas Thor Galson. Quand à Loki... quand il est revenu sur Asgard, il a reconnu devant Odin avoir volontairement impliqué les héros de Midgard, et moi également. Il a expliqué qu'il avait manipulé l'amie Natasha, la laissant deviner le rôle supposé du Hulk, et dévoilé volontairement une partie de ses plans. Il a reconnu explicitement devant Odin et tout Asgard, avoir manoeuvré vos guerriers pour qu'ils combattent les Chitauris.

Le rouge de ses joues vira à l'écarlate alors qu'il se remémorait les propos étonnants de Loki :

- Je voulais qu'ils détruisent l'armée des Autres ! Oui, j'ai utilisé les guerriers de Midgard plutôt que de sacrifier inutilement ceux d'Asgard. Les Chitauris ne sont plus une menace à présent ! Ils m'ont tous sous-estimé, comme ils ont sous-estimés les mortels de Midgard. Les amis de Thor, ces... Avengers, ils ont cru eux aussi qu'ils m'avaient dupé, soutiré mes informations. Quelle farce ! Oui, je les ai manipulés, bien sûr. N'est ce pas à cela que vous m'avez formé, Odin ? Je les ai volontairement aiguillé pour qu'ils réalisent leur propre potentiel. Et quand les Chitauris sont arrivés, ils se sont heurtés à des forces qu'ils ne soupçonnaient pas.

Un raclement de chaise le sortit de ses souvenirs. La veuve noire s'était levée, mâchoire serrée, et se tenait à présent face à Fury, la mine défaite.

- Je...je suis désolée, mais je crains que Thor n'ait raison. Et cela confirme mes soupçons : les aveux de Loki étaient trop rapides, et j'aurai dû m'en rendre compte bien avant. Cela fait un moment que j'y pense, en vérité. Je suis...

Le grand noir l'interrompit. Elle était son meilleur agent d'infiltration. Elle ne devait pas douter d'elle même, surtout pas maintenant.

- Si Loki a pu t'avoir, personne d'autre n'aurait pu lui résister. Mais maintenant, tu seras d'autant plus méfiante envers lui. Il a fait une grossière erreur en reconnaissant t'avoir manipulé. Parce que, à présent, tu sauras à quoi t'attendre de sa part.

Il la tenait fermement, plongeant son regard sombre dans ceux de la jeune femme.

- Est ce que c'est bien compris, agent Romanov ?

Elle hocha la tête, d'abord de façon imperceptible, puis plus vigoureusement.

- Oui. Ce bâtard ne m'aura pas deux fois.

Autour d'eux deux, les Avengers se relâchèrent. Tous craignaient que la redoutable espionne ne remette en question ses compétences, et la mise au point de Fury leur fit à eux aussi l'effet d'un revigorant made in Fury.

A présent, ils connaissaient tous Loki, et avaient vu de quoi il était capable. Ils ne se laisseraient plus manipuler aussi facilement.

Les Avengers n'étaient plus un titre ronflant, un projet vaguement décrié du bout des lèvres par des éminences grises poussiéreuses et lointaines. Ils étaient unis. Une équipe. Pas toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, mais ils savaient maintenant à quoi s'en tenir les uns par rapport aux autres.

Ils avaient pris leurs marques, s'étaient peu à peu apprivoisés. S'estimaient.

Le temps de la désunion était loin.

Loki ne parviendrait plus à les affaiblir comme il l'avait pu dans le passé.

Stark, débonnaire, s'était confortablement installé au bar, et faisait tournoyer un verre « spécial Jarvis » entre ses doigts, avant de lancer d'une voix suave :

- Bon, reprenons. Le vieux borgne...pour ne pas confondre avec vous Fury, hein, décrispez vous, vous resterez toujours jeune face à Odin. Et toujours aussi borgne, évidemment...

Stark lui fit un clin d'oeil bien ostensible, puis continua sur sa lancée, ignorant le « Staaaark » lourd de menace du directeur du Shield :

- Bref, il ne s'est pas demandé une seule fois si, nous, nous souhaitions voir Loki débarquer sur notre planète ? Nan, parce que, la dernière fois qu'il a mis le bout de son nez ici, on a quand même frôlé la catastrophe. Juste pour dire, hein...

Thor gémit. Même l'ami de fer ne voulait pas comprendre l'honneur qu'il leur était fait.

- C'est un test, trancha soudainement la Veuve noire, qui avait rapidement repris son mordant légendaire. Elle était furieuse après Loki, honteuse d'elle même, mais elle restait rodée aux manipulations en tout genre. Bon, un peu moins que Loki, visiblement. Mais elle avait quelques tours dans son sac, et elle savait reconnaître un coup de pute quand elle en voyait un.

- Un test ?, risqua Tony après une lampée du breuvage ambré. Il veut voir si on peut rééditer l'exploit ? Ou si c'était juste un coup de chance ?

- La chance, c'est qu'Odin est censé être de notre côté, persifla Banner. Nous envoyer Loki comme gage d'estime, franchement...

Thor sourit. Enfin un qui avait compris le vrai sens du geste d'Odin.

- Je suis d'accord avec le géant vert, s'exclama Tony, brisant net son bonheur. Le vieux débris... pardon, Thor. Et j'ai dis débris, pas borgne, Fury, pas la peine de chercher le taser... il cherche surtout à se débarrasser du problème « Loki » en nous le refilant.

Thor allait s'insurger, mais il compris soudain. L'homme de métal disait la triste vérité. Odin n'avait pas osé statuer sur le cas de son fils adoptif, préférant laisser cette charge à d'autres. Il s'agita nerveusement. Des siècles plus tôt, Odin s'était désisté de la même façon devant le conseil, et c'était Loki qui en avait payé le prix, avec Sleipnir. Et aujourd'hui, il récidivait.

Ces mortels étaient plus clairvoyants que lui, assurément. La mortelle aux cheveux de feu avait mieux compris la situation que Thor lui même. Odin avait manifesté sa surprise, quand Thor lui avait parlé de ses amis Avengers, et de leur prouesses au combat, contre les Chitauris. Grâce à l'amie Natasha, le plan de son père lui devenait aussi clair que la glace de Jotunheim : confronter la puissance de Loki à celle supposée de ces nouveaux combattants de Midgard.

Odin était gagnant quoi qu'il advienne : si Loki était confiné par les Avengers, il se débarrassait de son fils trop gênant, et il flattait les capacités guerrières de ces mortels. Si Loki se montrait plus fort que les mortels, Odin pourrait toujours le contraindre à nouveau grâce à ses pointes, et les mortels se prosterneraient à nouveau devant les Dieux nordiques.

Oui, Thor comprenait enfin les agissements d'Odin, mais il n'était pas d'accord.

Il avait combattu auprès des mortels. Ils avaient, à plus d'une reprise, fait la preuve de leur noblesse d'âme. Le mortel venu du passé, l'homme de métal, le farouche guerrier vert, la femelle au moins aussi dangereuse que Sif, et l'homme aux yeux de faucon... tous s'étaient battus vaillamment à ses côtés, et il était fier de pouvoir les considérer comme ses amis.

Il ne les laisseraient pas combattre Loki seuls. Si tant est que Loki puisse se battre. Quoi qu'il advienne, Thor s'était engagé auprès des Midgardiens, et sa parole ne pouvait être reprise.

Mais Loki ne constituait plus la moindre menace. Ses amis de Midgard en doutaient, mais il était on ne peut plus certain de la parfaite innocuité du Dieu des mensonges. Loki ne pouvait plus ni parler ni agir. Et toutes les capacités de Loki reposaient sur ces deux aspects de son être.

Les mortels seraient dignes de la mission qui leur avait été imposée par Odin. Même si Thor regrettait la façon de faire de son Père, qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser Loki, une fois de plus. Le Dieu blond ne savait même pas si le Père de toutes choses avait conscience de l'aspect froid et détaché qu'il présentait ainsi.

Et il se demandait, aussi, si lorsque son Père l'avait banni sur Midgard, il n'avait pas fait un calcul similaire. Après tout, Odin et Thor étaient les seuls vrais confidents de Loki... avant.

Et le Jotun avait, à plusieurs reprises, évoqué les capacités des mortels, leur ingéniosité, leur potentiel. Mais, depuis qu'ils avaient cessé d'honorer les Dieux d'Asgard, ces derniers s'étaient, à leur tour, détourné des hommes. Loki était bien le seul à continuer à s'intéresser à eux, sans contrainte extérieure.

Et, depuis le temps de son banissement sur Midgard, Thor avait été contraint de revenir sur ses positions, vis à vis des mortels. De façon aussi surprenante qu'inattendue, ces derniers avaient évolué loin des Dieux, d'une façon que les habitants d'Asgard, hors Loki, n'auraient jamais cru possible. Des guerriers aux dons stupéfiants apparaissaient chaque jour. Des mutants, disaient les autres mortels.

Et ses compagnons Vengeurs... entre l'intelligence aiguë des deux génies du groupe, les capacités physiques impressionnantes de la jeune femme et du soldat et de l'archer, sans compter le...Hulk, qui était plus corpulent encore que Flagstaff, mais tout en muscles, Thor sentait qu'une page avait été tournée.  
Une nouvelle ère approchait à grands pas. L'ère des hommes, et non plus celle des Dieux.

Etait ce un test d'Odin d'envoyer ses deux fils sur Midgard, pour en évaluer les capacités ? Thor s'interrogeait de plus en plus. Sans Loki, il n'aurait peut être jamais rencontré la jeune humaine, Jane, avec qui il partageait désormais une partie de son existence.

Loki avait attiré l'attention d'Odin sur ce royaume.

Et inversement.

Son frère était un Changeur. A plus d'un titre.

Il retourna son attention sur ses compagnons mortels.

La veuve noire semblait en plein débat intérieur, et ses autres amis paraissaient aussi renfrognés qu'elle. Quand ils coulèrent des regards inquiets en sa direction, il sut que leurs paroles n'allaient pas lui plaire.

Ce fut le directeur borgne du Shield qui prit la décision à laquelle ils semblaient tous s'attendre.

- Nous devons lui parler, Thor. A votre frère, Loki.


	6. Chapter 6

**J'ai quelque peu aménagé mon espace de jeu entre l'histoire de Loki vue par Marvel telle qu'elle a été relatée dans les films récents (Thor, Avengers, etc...), celle des comics (bien différente dans les rapports entre Thor et Loki), et celle de la mythologie nordique (encore pire). **

**J'espère rester (à peu près) cohérente, alors n'hésitez pas à me signaler tout ce qui vous paraîtrait choquant ou OOC, par rapport aux réactions des personnages.**

**J'espère en tout cas que vous y trouverez votre compte. **

**Et, à toute fin utile, les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais demeurent appréciées. **

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture.**

**.  
**

**Et, oui, je sais que je radote un peu sur le passé de Loki. Vous savez, c'est un peu comme cette sale manie de retirer la croûte pour voir si ça saigne toujours en dessous...  
**

.

**Chapitre 6**

Thor avait eu beau leur expliquer à quel point ils risquaient de le regretter, Fury avait maintenu sa décision. Le directeur du Shield ne décolérait pas, sous son abord soigneusement neutre. La veuve noire et œil de faucon le connaissait cependant assez pour percevoir cette tension qui parcourait le corps du directeur. Il allait sciemment relever un ennemi affaibli.

De la pure inconscience, si les enjeux n'avaient pas été si élevés.

Mais trop de choses restaient inconnues, et Thor ne pouvait pas les aider. Loki cachait des choses encore, Fury en était intimement persuadé, qu'il finirait bien par découvrir, avec l'aide de l'espionne rousse. Même s'il fallait également utiliser d'autres moyens moins subtils pour tirer les vers du nez du frère mégalo de Thor.

Mais le directeur du Shield ne pensait pas nécessaire d'en arriver à la torture. D'autres substances expérimentales pourraient se révéler utiles, au vu de leur « invité ».

Depuis la première drogue concoctée pour obtenir des renseignements, des progrès en la matière avaient été réalisés. Leur plus récent sérum en ce sens avait été baptisé Véritasérum par les chercheurs, en hommage à il ne savait quel roman à succès.

Cela ferait l'affaire. Ca ou autre chose.

Loki finirait par parler. Le plus vite serait le mieux, évidemment, mais Fury ne doutait pas de ses capacités. Quoiqu'en pense Thor, ils avaient déjà fait leurs preuves.

- Vous êtes aussi borgne d'esprit, Fury ?

Masquant son irritation face à l'interruption du milliardaire, Fury se tourna vers le surprenant fils de son ancien ami.

- Oui, Stark ? Vous avez une meilleure idée pour en apprendre plus sur tout cela ? Où voulez vous qu'on en apprenne davantage sur ce qui nous attends ?

- Pointbreak *...

- Thor est notre allié, certes. Mais il ne connaît pas le dixième de ce que sait Loki sur les Chitauris. Ils nous ont attaqué une fois. Vous préférez attendre qu'ils remettent ça pour les interroger directement, peut être ?

Le ton ouvertement caustique du directeur du Shield étonna les agents. Rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à faire perdre son sang-froid à Nick Fury. Mais Tony Stark et Loki semblaient passés maîtres dans l'art de le faire sortir de ses gonds. C'était une information à ne pas oublier, apparemment.

- Je ne connais pas les chitauris aussi bien que mon frère...que Loki. Je suis désolé.

Le dieu du tonnerre était réellement contrit. Il aurait voulu donner des informations fiables, mais elles n'étaient que de seconde main. De tous ceux qu'il connaissait, Loki était celui qui les avait côtoyé au plus proche.

Mais il ne savait pas si laisser parler Loki se révélerait judicieux. Les pointes d'Odin devraient être retirées, et la force de Loki résidait autant dans sa Magie que dans ses capacités de persuasion. Lui redonner accès à l'une de ses armes majeures était bien plus risqué que les mortels ne semblaient le penser.

Il n'y avait guère qu'Heimdal à ne pas se laisser prendre aux tromperies de Loki. Mais Heimdal voyait tout, ou presque. Thor et les habitants de Midgard n'avaient pas ses capacités.

Thor doutait vraiment de la sagesse du mortel borgne.

Mais il s'inclinerait devant la décision finale. Après tout, c'était leur monde qui était concerné. Il pouvait comprendre qu'entre deux maux, ils choisissent de se fier à celui qu'ils connaissaient le plus. Et Thor les protégeraient autant que possible des manigances de son frère de lait.

-Amenez le prisonnier ici !

L'ordre de Fury fut relégué immédiatement aux gardes de la cellule, et tous se crispèrent en voyant le Dieu du chaos sortir sous bonne escorte pour leur être amené.

Un silence pesant se fit, entrecoupé par quelques craquements de vertèbres, cliquetis d'armes diverses, et vrombissement sourd de l'ark de Stark. Ce fut Banner qui le rompit, alors que Loki apparaissait enfin devant eux.

- Thor, comment Odin contrôle-t-il la Magie de Loki ?, s'enquit le scientifique. Il était réellement intrigué. A son dernier passage au sein du Shield, le prisonnier divin n'avait cessé de les liguer les uns contre les autres, d'user de ses talent oratoires pour instaurer la division en leur groupe. Mais, à présent, plus aucune parole du Dieu du mensonge ne s'élevait au travers des haut parleurs reliés à sa cellule de détention.

Thor ignora le regard noir de son frère, et expliqua obligeamment au mortel :

- Odin a scellé la Magie de Loki grâce à celle des nains. Ils ont forgé des pointes, plutôt que lui recoudre les lèvres...

- Qu...quoi ?

Le teint de l'archer faisait concurrence aux lapins albinos.

- Il a... quoi ?!

- Loki a des pointes de métal forgé par les nains, sous ses ongles, et sous sa langue. Elles l'empêchent d'utiliser sa magie, et de répandre ses fausses paroles.

- Bon sang, et vous vous considérez comme des Dieux ?!

Clint était écœuré. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la douleur que devait éprouver le Dieu de la Malice. Archer, il comptait sur ses doigts autant que sur ses yeux. Perdre l'un ou l'autre signerait la fin de son mode de vie. Comme une amputation de son être.

Étrangement, il compatissait avec Loki. Parce qu'il comprenait bien que, lui aussi, avait été de par cette punition, mutilé d'une partie de lui-même. De sa magie et de sa voix. Ses armes les plus puissantes. Mais, au delà, de son être.

- Oh, eh bien... Dis moi, Thor, si j'ai bien compris, tu vas être la nounou de ton frère, alors ?

- La noun... ? Oui, ami Stark. Je dois m'occuper de mon frère, et de sa rédemption.

Tony grimaça en entendant la foi absolue dans la voix du Dieu du tonnerre. Thor ne semblait pas bien se rendre compte que son néo-gothique de frère était une vraie menace pour la sécurité de Midgard. Pourquoi leur confiait-on tous les Asgardiens à problème, d'ailleurs ? Ils n'avaient pas de service psy, là-haut ? Ça commençait à bien faire, de confondre la Terre avec une nursery pour Dieux immatures.

Il ricana à l'idée un rien perverse qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Donc, tu t'occupes aussi de le nourrir, de l'habiller, de le laver...

A chaque supposition, Thor hochait vigoureusement la tête, sans se rendre compte du regard blasé qu'échangeaient ses coéquipiers. Eux connaissaient l'esprit tordu du milliardaire débauché.

- ...même ses besoins plus...intimes ?

Thor rougit, un peu. Loki, lui, ne décollait plus son regard du sol. La honte n'en finissait pas de le dévorer.

-Je m'occupe de mon frère comme il est de mon devoir, homme de métal. Comme s'il était un autre moi-même.

- Oh, bon sang, Thor, l'image mentale, non !

Tony rit, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Autour de lui, les Avengeurs se retenaient de leur mieux. Thor était parfois attendrissant de naïveté.

Plus sérieusement, il reprit ses explications sur la punition de Loki, en se tournant vers œil de faucon qui ne lâchait pas le prisonnier du regard.

- Loki a déjà eu les lèvres closes une fois, ami Barton. Mais on a finit par les lui découdre.

- ...les...les lui découdre, Thor ?

- Vous aviez confondu Loki avec une vieille chaussette usée ?. La voix de Stark était légère, mais ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur son verre.

Les Avengers avaient tous un peu verdis. Même Bruce, pour des raisons indépendantes de son léger souci chromatique.

Thor expliqua à ses amis, alors que Loki fixait obstinément le sol, refoulant la colère et la honte, comme si souvent. Refusant l'humiliation qui ne manquait jamais de lui être faite à chaque fois que cette histoire était contée devant lui.

Il avait l'habitude.

- Loki avait souillé l'honneur de Sif et, pour réparer cette très grande faute, il a du aller voir les nains pour...

- Un instant, Thor, tu dis qu'il a souillé l'honneur de Sif. Mais qui est Sif ?

Captain América lorgna le Dieu du mensonges. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il avait la tête baissée, et seule la poigne ferme de son frère l'empêchait de partir. Les plis amers de sa bouche agacèrent le soldat. Il était le fautif de cette histoire, visiblement. Il écouta la réponse vibrante de fierté du Dieu du tonnerre.

- Sif est une guerrière farouche. Elle nous a accompagné sur Jotunheim sans une hésitation, lorsqu'il a fallu affronter les géants de glace. Elle est aussi valeureuse qu'un vrai guerrier mâle d'Asgard.

- Et Loki l'a...l'a violé ?

Clint serrait fort son arc, et Thor eut un regard surpris en voyant celui si dur de l'espionne aux cheveux roux, aux côtés de l'archer.

- Non, non, jamais Loki n'aurait fait une telle chose. Et il était trop jeune encore. Mais il a fait bien pire. Il lui a rasé sa chevelure durant son sommeil.

- Il lui a coupé les tifs ?

Tony Stark sourit. Ce genre de farce, il comprenait bien à quel point ça pouvait énerver. Thor lui même, sans être obsédé par sa crinière blonde, semblait y être passablement attaché. Il n'aurait pas voulu attirer sur lui le courroux de l'Asgardien, et se demanda si cette Sif -bon sang, comment rester crédible avec un tel nom?- était aussi redoutable que Thor la décrivait. Le regard de ce dernier était tout sauf amical.

- Oui, homme de métal. Loki, ce fourbe, l'a dépossédé de sa chevelure. Vous rendez vous compte, amis de Midgard, de l'affront qu'il lui a fait ainsi ?

Les regards dubitatifs et un brin amusés que s'échangèrent les Avengers devant la blague de potache de Loki choquèrent l'Asgardien. Il se mordit les lèvres d'agacement, puis décida d'expliquer la suite de l'histoire, pour que chacun puisse se rendre compte de l'exact degré de fourberie de son frère.

- Loki a été sommé de réparer ses torts, et il a été voir les nains, afin qu'ils lui confectionnent une chevelure au moins aussi belle que l'ancienne. Ils ont aussi créé Gungnir, la lance infaillible d'Odin, et le bateau magique de Freyr.

- Ouah, quelle générosité, ces nains. Ils font dans les armure high tech, aussi ?

Thor ignora l'interruption de l'homme de métal. Ce que Tony Stark faisait de ses mains était au moins aussi impressionnant que les réalisations des nains avec leur magie.

- Loki n'était pas satisfait. Il paria sa tête avec eux qu'ils ne pourraient faire mieux.

Clint l'arrêta, ébahi :

- Sa tête ? Loki a parié sa tête ?

- Il avait du la perdre avant, ricana Tony. Il ne risquait plus rien.

Thor suivit l'échange sans comprendre, confus. Clint rit, et fit signe au fils d'Asgard de continuer.

Bruce s'était assis confortablement et, discrètement, surveillait les réactions du dieu déchu. Loki semblait de plus en plus pâle, et il n'aimait pas ça. Au fond de lui, le Hulk bougea.

- Les nains ont choisi de relever le pari. Ils ont crée l'anneau de richesse pour le Père de toute chose, le sanglier de Freyr, ...et Mjollnir !

Thor eut un sourire carnassier avant de caresser son marteau. Sa plus grande gloire. A son bras, Loki esquissa un mouvement, et Thor resserra sa prise, avant de se rendre compte de l'état de son frère.

Le teint livide, Loki semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Thor se mordit les lèvres. L'intérêt des mortels pour cette anecdote contrariait visiblement Loki. Thor n'avait pas terminé son récit, mais son frère ne semblait pas capable d'en entendre davantage. Pourtant, il était le responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Il ne lui servait à rien de fuir ce qui s'était passé. Se confronter aux conséquences de ses actes était peut être douloureux, mais formateur. Et pourrait peut être le dissuader de recommencer. Peut être.

D'une torsion du bras, il redressa Loki qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement, sans pour autant ouvrir les lèvres ou relever le regard.

Tant pis. Thor n'avait pas besoin de son assentiment pour poursuivre :

- Les Dieux ont déclaré les nains vainqueurs, même si Mjollnir n'est pas aussi parfaite qu'elle aurait pu l'être. L'intervention de Loki l'a rendue incomplète.

Il ne put empêcher la colère de percer dans sa voix, et le tressaillement de son frère sous sa poigne accrut encore son ressentiment. A cause de Loki, Mjollnir était imparfaite, au manche trop court pour être complètement agréable. Et même si, au fil des siècles, il s'était fait à cette particularité de son marteau, il regrettait amèrement, souvent, de n'avoir qu'un ersatz de ce qu'il aurait pu, du, posséder. Loki trembla. Lui aussi connaissait les regrets de son frère.

- Les nains ont voulu trancher la tête de Loki, pour le punir de ses fourberies.

- Woah ! Un peu expéditifs, les petits bonhommes, non ?

Steve acquiesça à la remarque de Stark. Il savait faire le distinguo entre une punition juste et excessive. Thor secoua le bras de son frère, inconscient du malaise grandissant de ses amis.

- Loki le beau parleur les a dupés, eux aussi. Quand ils ont réclamé leur prix, il a pris peur, comme un lâche, et a refusé d'honorer son pari, en arguant que c'était sa tête, et non son cou, qu'il avait mis en gage.

- Bien joué, ça !

Le ton de Tony était ouvertement admiratif, et les deux Dieux lui jetèrent de concert un regard surpris. Celui de Loki se redirigea immédiatement sur le sol, mais Thor continua de fixer, étonné, son ami de Midgard. Un peu agacé, Tony agita son verre de cognac, arrivant de façon experte à n'en pas renverser une goutte alors qu'il désignait dans un grand geste le Jotun efflanqué.

- Bah oui, quand même. Tu n'aurais pas voulu qu'il se laisse volontairement couper la tête pour faire plaisir à des nains revanchards, si ?

Thor fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il en voulait à Loki de s'être dérobé de façon aussi vicieuse à ses engagements. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, il avait aussi permis de cette façon, de maintenir la paix entre les Dieux et les nains. Parce que Thor savait bien que jamais Asgard n'aurait laissé passer l'affront de la mort de l'un d'entre eux, fut il aussi pénible que Loki.

- Et donc, ils lui ont cousu les lèvres à la place, c'est cela ?

La voix neutre de la Veuve noire tira le prince d'Asgard de ses réflexions.

- Oui da ! Ils ont forgé un fil avec lequel j'ai scellé les lèvres de mon frère.

- Qu..quoi ? C'est toi qui lui a cousu les lèvres ? Je ne te vois pas faire dans la broderie, s'étonna Clint.

Il connaissait vaguement les compétences du Dieu du tonnerre, mais ne l'aurait jamais vu dans la peau d'un infirmier, ou d'un docteur.

- Broderie ? Qu'est ce donc ? Il s'agissait juste de lui coudre les lèvres, le plus serré possible.

Le ton surpris de Thor fit grimacer les Avengers, écœurés de cette facette barbare de leur ami. Ils avaient tendance à oublier trop souvent qu'il venait d'un autre monde, où la parole donnée justifiait de telles exactions.

Pour soulager la nausée ambiante, Bruce prit doucement la parole :

- Et Loki, que lui ont offert les nains, dans tout ça?

Thor en fut estomaqué :

- Et pourquoi lui auraient ils fabriqué quoi que ce soit ? Il...

Thor s'interrompit, songeur. Jamais il ne s'était interrogé sur cette partie là de l'histoire. Bruce reprit, tout aussi calmement :

- Il a fait fabriquer des présents pour toi, ton père, Sif et ce Freyr. Il n'a rien demandé pour lui même ?

Entre ses bras, Loki tremblait doucement, et Thor sentit une pointe de culpabilité l'envahir.

- Et qu'est ce que les nains ont demandé comme paiement pour la chevelure de Sif, et les deux autres premiers cadeaux ?

Thor fut autant surpris par la question du soldat issu du froid, que par la respiration soudainement erratique de son frère. Il s'aperçut, avec étonnement, que cette question non plus ne l'avait jamais effleuré. Et que, visiblement, son frère lui avait délibérément caché une partie de ses actes. Qu'avait il encore fait ?

- Donc, si je résume bien, coupa le milliardaire, Loki a fait une blague douteuse à Sif. Il a réparé sa bêtise et, pour se faire pardonner, vous a offert dans la foulée quelques uns de vos plus beaux joujoux. Et pour le remercier, vous lui avez cousu les lèvres ?

Son ton était moqueur, mais un rictus dégoûté lui tordait la bouche. Il préférait ne pas mettre l'accent sur l'implication directe de Thor dans la punition excessive de son frère. Il n'avait pas envie d'élargir davantage le fossé qui s'était creusé entre ces deux là.

Thor ouvrit la bouche pour contester, puis se ravisa. Mis ainsi en perspective, les actes de Loki paraissaient moins ignobles, mais ceux des fils d'Asgard en devenaient cruels et sans vrai motif. Il soupira de gêne.

Entre ses bras, son frère semblait tétanisé, à peine conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Oui, Loki ne lui avait pas tout dévoilé, de triste évidence.

- Mon frère ?

Loki refusa de le regarder en face. Thor lui saisit délicatement le bas de la mâchoire, et l'inclina vers le haut. Le Jotun avait les yeux humides, les pupilles étrécies. Thor se sentit bouleversé. Une fois de plus, il se demanda à quel moment il s'était à ce point éloigné de son frère qu'il n'avait pu se rendre compte de ses angoisses.

Thor prit sa décision. Il retirerait les pointes qui empêchaient Loki de parler, conformément aux souhaits du chef des hommes du Shield. Lui aussi avait des questions sans réponses. Loki lui devait des explications, visiblement.


	7. Chapter 7

**J'ai quelque peu aménagé mon espace de jeu entre l'histoire de Loki vue par Marvel telle qu'elle a été relatée dans les films récents (Thor, Avengers, etc...), celle des comics (bien différente dans les rapports entre Thor et Loki), et celle de la mythologie nordique (encore pire). **

**J'espère rester (à peu près) cohérente, alors n'hésitez pas à me signaler tout ce qui vous paraîtrait choquant ou OOC, par rapport aux réactions des personnages.**

**J'espère en tout cas que vous y trouverez votre compte. **

**Et, à toute fin utile, les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais demeurent appréciées. **

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture.**

.

**Chapitre 7**

Attentivement supervisé par l'ensemble des Avengers, ainsi que le directeur du Shield, et probablement bien plus encore d'agents, à l'abri derrière les écrans de contrôle, Thor retira délicatement les pointes de métal de la bouche de son frère. Sous ses doigts, le sang coula, et il retint un sifflement agacé. La prise était moins bonne.

Son frère ne faisait pas un bruit, comme si il n'était pas concerné par ce que lui faisait subir Thor. Pourtant, le Dieu du tonnerre savait à quel point cela devait lui être pénible. Pas seulement l'extraction des pointes, mais le retour d'une partie de sa Magie. Un instant, Thor se demanda depuis quand Loki avait une si grande tolérance à la douleur.

Puis il se fustigea mentalement. Malgré son apparente fragilité, surtout vis à vis des Asgardiens, Loki n'était pas faible.

Loki était même un combattant redoutable. Pas un guerrier, certes, mais il n'en restait pas moins un allié puissant. Ou un adversaire dangereux.

Thor ne s'était jamais interrogé sur les motivations de son frère vis à vis de ses combats. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, plus d'une fois, Loki avait, de par ses constantes manigances, suscité l'engouement de Thor, et...les ennuis. Les deux frères avaient longuement parcouru à deux les terres des différents royaumes, et, au fil de leurs aventures, Thor avait fini par considérer Loki comme une extension de lui-même. Quand ils devaient se battre, ils se complétaient efficacement.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Ni à ça, ni aux raisons pour lesquelles son frère lui fournissait des distractions aussi intenses que dangereuses. Loki était là pour lui.

Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Thor se demanda si l'inverse avait été vrai un jour.

Il aurait aimé retrouver cette complicité. Mais il se sentait légèrement coupable, aussi. Les paroles des mortels faisaient encore écho en lui.

Il ne s'interrogeait pas pour son frère de la même façon que pour ses autres amis. En vérité, il était, en grande partie, responsable du recul de Loki.

Plus d'une fois, le Dieu du tonnerre avait lui même raillé son frère. Mais jamais il n'aurait supporté l'inverse. Avec ses amis guerriers, il n'avait pas hésité à se moquer du jeune prince, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

L'absence de pilosité faciale de Loki avait été l'une des ces nombreuses sources de railleries des amis de Thor, et le Dieu du tonnerre n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses.

Quand, pour s'amuser, Volstagg avait commencé à tresser sa barbe et sa moustache, Fandral avait suivit en s'inspirant de guerriers mortels de l'époque. Des...moustiquaires, si il se souvenait bien. Même le taciturne Hogun avait laissé une fine moustache se développer. Thor avait ri en voyant ses amis, et s'était bientôt joint à leur joute pileuse. Sif s'était moquée d'eux, mais plus encore de Loki qui, malgré tous ses efforts, n'avait jamais vu le moindre poil de barbe ou de moustache sur son visage fin et racé.

Les Jotuns étaient glabres, Thor l'avait appris depuis. Mais, à l'époque, il avait juste raillé son frère, gentiment, côte à côte avec ses amis guerriers.

Ce souvenir lui laissait un goût amer. Eux savaient la nature de Loki. Ce que Thor avait pris pour un jeu innocent qui avait tourné au final Loki au ridicule, avait en fait été conçu spécialement dans ce but. Thor n'aimait pas ce que cela dévoilait sur les relations tendues entre ses amis et son frère.

Longtemps, il avait fait le tampon, s'insurgeant quand Loki se plaignait de la façon dont ils le traitaient, et défendant Loki quand ses amis se faisaient trop médisants sur son frère.

Mais Loki avait réellement été moqué et, si Thor voulait être honnête, il n'aurait pas eu la patience de son frère s'il avait dû subir les mêmes moqueries.

Il soutint le regard de Loki. Aucune émotion ne filtrait plus des prunelles vertes de son frère.

Vertes.

Le tesseract n'avait pas contrôlé que les mortels, oui. Il soupira. Loki lui paraissait de moins en moins l'unique responsable de toute cette gabegie.

Les doigts rouges, il reposa doucement les pointes forgées à côté de lui. L'ami Bruce se précipita, matériel de médecine en main.

Mais Loki referma brutalement les mâchoires. Il ne laisserait pas un de ces mortels le toucher plus avant. Même sans parler, il pouvait faire sentir à tous ces êtres inférieurs sa profonde répugnance à se trouver à leur merci.

Et cacher sa profonde angoisse, surtout.

Ils n'étaient pas les Chitauris. Il devait juste s'en convaincre. Ils ne pourraient pas le blesser comme les Autres l'avaient fait.

Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant. Pas avec leurs regards acérés posés sur lui. Pas avec celui compatissant, infiniment pire, de Thor.

Il les défia du regard. Ils voulaient qu'il parle ? Il le ferait. Quand IL aurait décidé. Quand ça lui servirait. Pas avant.

Le directeur du Shield s'avança, suivi de près par la veuve noire. Elle se méfiait. Bien.

- Voilà le deal, Loki. Vous répondez à nos questions, et nous vous traiterons décemment.

Loki sourit. Voilà qui allait être amusant, avec Thor qui se raidissait déjà à ses côtés. Il ne doutait pas que son frère de lait voudrait le protéger, si l'humain en venait réellement à mettre ses menaces indirectes à exécution.

L'homme noir grogna, et un visage aussi familier le remplaça. L'humaine au cœur mort. Elle ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de le jauger du regard.

- Il ne nous dira rien. Pas à nous, en tout cas. Thor ?

Le guerrier blond s'avança. La parole d'Odin lui donnait pouvoir sur son frère, mais il aurait préféré ne pas l'utiliser. Que Loki parle de lui même, qu'il montre ses regrets pour ses actes passés. Mais Loki ne regrettait rien. A ses yeux, les mortels n'étaient que des pions. Utiles, parfois puissants, mais remplaçables. Loki ne s'y était pas attaché comme lui, Thor, l'avait fait.

- Loki, au nom du Père de toute choses, je veux entendre ta voix. Je veux que tu me narres pourquoi, en premier lieu, tu as attaqué Midgard.

Loki grimaça. Il ne pourrait pas s'opposer à un ordre direct de Thor. La magie d'Odin l'enchaînait. Mais, s'il ne pouvait désobéir, il n'était pas non plus forcé de tout dévoiler. Il ne leur délivrerait que ce qui le servait.

Il toussa un peu de sang. Sa voix serait rauque, de ne pas avoir servi. Et il aurait mal, de parler avec sa langue blessée. Mais la douleur n'était rien qu'une information de plus.

- Les mortels...

Il s'interrompit, le sang lui obstruant la bouche. Il manqua détourner la tête, avant de se ressaisir. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse à ces Midgardiens. Aux Avengers entre tous.

Ils l'avaient défait, et, même si cela avait fait partie de son plan, il en concevait une singulière amertume.

Il fixa le plus vieux et, paradoxalement, le plus jeune et innocent d'entre eux. L'homme du passé. Monolithique dans ses convictions. Il serait amusant à corrompre. Repoussant avec soin le sang hors de sa bouche, il commença à parler, sans tenir apparemment compte du liquide rouge qui lui dégoulinait du menton sur le torse, au fil de ses explications. Le teint à présent pâle du soldat était tellement satisfaisant. Mais une infirmière arriva, et le lingea rapidement et proprement. Décevant.

- Les mortels ne faisaient pas le poids. J'aurai pu tous les soumettre, si je l'avais réellement voulu. Pas par les armes, non. Par « mes » armes.

Il se permit un sourire. Un sourire franc et sincère, qui donnait l'impression d'une franchise absolue. Les Avengers se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Loki ne leur avait jamais paru si amical, malgré son statut d'ennemi potentiel. Et, presque naturellement, un à un, ils répondirent timidement à son sourire.

Ce fut Thor qui brisa l'enchantement :

- Il suffit, mon frère ! Tes tours marchent peut être sur eux, mais pas sur moi ! Cesse cette magie impie et libère mes amis de ton envoûtement.

Loki sourit plus largement encore. Il s'amusait trop. Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas utilisé ses dons ainsi ? Mais la poigne de Thor sur sa gorge lui rappela brusquement qui commandait. Thor le fusillait du regard. Il baissa les yeux, soumis par la poigne de son... de Thor. Pour cette fois. Un claquement de langue sortit les Avengers et Fury de leur début de dévotion et, incrédules, ils contemplèrent le Dieu des mensonges. Comment avait il réalisé cela ?

Quelques secondes plus tôt, ils étaient prêts à excuser Loki, à voire en lui un allié, un ami même. Si Thor n'avait pas été là... ils frissonnèrent de concert. Le pouvoir de Loki était terrifiant. Le charisme qu'il avait soudain déployé les avait tous roulés.

- Un putain d'hypnotiseur !

Oeil de faucon était à un cheveu d'envoyer une flèche explosive à bout portant sur Loki. Il aurait le temps de le faire avant qu'aucun vengeur n'ait la possibilité de réagir. Il était rapide à ce point. Ce que venait de faire l'Asgardien était trop proche de ce qu'il avait vécu sous l'influence du Tesseract et tout son être se révoltait sous la manipulation dont il venait d'être victime. Comme si elle avait senti les pulsions qui combattaient en lui, la veuve noire lui posa doucement la main sur le bras, lui permettant de reprendre contenance.

Ils avaient besoin de ce bâtard. Il se calma, alors que le Dieu de la ruse reprenait, l'air de rien, un sourire malsain sur son visage pâle, ignorant à quoi il venait d'échapper. Ou le sachant et s'en moquant, peut être. Clint savait depuis longtemps, et bien mieux que n'importe quel Avenger, que Loki présentait de sérieux troubles psychologiques.

- J'aurai monté les royaumes entre eux. J'aurai promis, intrigué, comploté. Je ne suis pas pressé. Je suis un Dieu. Vous auriez tous fini par vous agenouiller devant moi, tôt ou tard. Qu'auriez vous pu faire d'autre ? Je suis le Maître des mensonges, le fourbe manipulateur. Croyez vous que mes titres ne représentent rien ?

Thor s'agita légèrement. La facilité avec laquelle Loki assumait ces titres méprisants le gênait toujours. Même s'il en avait été, pour certains, à l'origine. Il soupira. Loki se drapait dans ses humiliations, comme d'autres dans leurs actes de gloire. Rien de bon ne pouvait sortir de cela.

- Mais tu as perdu, objecta malicieusement Tony, ignorant les angoisses du Dieu blond.

- Vraiment ?, sourit malicieusement Loki.

- Ton intention n'était pas de soumettre la Terre de cette façon, c'est ce que tu essaies de nous dire ?, avança la Veuve noire, perplexe. Que tu voulais juste nous montrer à quel point tu étais dangereux ?

- Pas moi. Les Dieux.

Le Jotun ne souriait plus. Ses yeux semblaient plus luisants qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Les Avengeurs le fixaient, intrigués malgré tout, semblant s'interroger sur la vérité contenue dans les propos du Dieu Trompeur.

Leurs premières rencontres avec Asgard avaient été lourdes en conséquences. Financières, matérielles, et humaines. Ils s'entre-regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Si Asgard déclarait la guerre à la Terre, les pertes civiles seraient colossales. Sans compter qu'Asgard n'était pas la seule Puissance hors de leur monde.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends de nous ? Que nous t'élisions comme chef suprême, pour que tu nous envoies nous battre à ta place contre les Asgardiens ou contre n'importe quelle menace extraterrestre ?

La voix de Clint était traînante, volontairement moqueuse. Thor se renfrogna. Asgard n'était pas une menace pour Midgard. Enfin, normalement.

Loki foudroya du regard l'archer assassin :

- Vous ne comprenez rien. Je ne veux pas vous envoyer vous battre pour moi, mais...je pourrais me battre pour vous.

Tony en recracha son whisky.

- Te battre... pour nous ? Pitié, quelqu'un, pincez moi. C'est un canular. Jarvis, quel jour sommes nous ?

- Nous sommes le 15 septembre, Monsieur.

La voix désincarnée ne perturba pas le Jotun, qui poursuivit, agacé :

- Je suis un Géant. Un Dieu du chaos. Mais vous, les hommes... Vous êtes si...fascinants. Tellement proches de ce que je suis, alors même que vous ne jurez que par les Dieux de l'Ordre. La vérité,c'est qu'ils sont insipides. Ternes. Terriblement ennuyeux... Figés.

Les lèvres de Loki n'étaient plus qu'une fine ligne méprisante. Thor ne prêtait plus attention à ce que disait son frère. Il avait déjà entendu cette rengaine sur Asgard. Il préféra observer ses amis mortels, subjugués par les propos de son frère, le Dieu perfide.

Il faudrait qu'il leur rappelle de se méfier de lui. Même avec le pouvoir qu'Odin lui avait prêté, il sentait la Magie de Loki tourbillonner, plus puissante qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Bien plus puissante, surtout, que ce qu'elle avait été lors de leur dernière confrontation.

Les Avengers semblaient fascinés. L'ami de métal ne quittait plus le Jotun des yeux, et Thor, un instant, s'interrogea sur ce qui semblait le lier à son frère. Au delà de leur ressemblance physique, ils avaient tous deux le même goût pour l'ironie et la provocation, la même propension aux farces et aux malices.

Thor ferma les yeux un instant, s'accordant sur d'autres sens moins humains que la vue ou le goût. Et, en effet, il y avait un lien entre les deux êtres.

Loki avait il conscience que Stark était l'un de ses descendants ? A combien de générations précédentes Loki avait-il interféré avec le lignage de l'homme de métal, Thor l'ignorait. Mais ce n'était pas important.

L'ami Tony Stark devait être mis au courant de cette filiation.

Thor était un guerrier. Pas un diplomate, même si son passage sur Terre l'avait un peu dégrossi. Il ne se préoccupa des implications de ses paroles que lorsqu'elles eurent franchies ses lèvres.

- Tu as tenté de tuer un de tes descendants en précipitant l'ami Stark du haut de sa tour, mon frère.

Loki s'interrompit d'un coup dans ses explications. Que venait de lui dire Thor ? Un de ses descendants ? Stark ?

Sans voix, comme rarement, il contempla, dans un parfait et soudain silence, l'humain qui lui faisait face, lui aussi interloqué par la brusque déclaration du dieu du tonnerre.

Oui. Thor disait vrai. Il y avait beaucoup de lui même en Stark, en réalité. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte bien avant. N'eussent étés le Tesseract et les Chitauris, nul doute qu'il aurait réalisé, bien plus tôt, le lien qui l'unissait à l'homme exubérant, fantasque, terriblement intelligent et diablement infatué de lui même qui lui faisait présentement face.

Le visage choqué.

Qui, peu à peu, s'illumina.

- Eh, Jarvis, tu as entendu ça ? Je suis le rejeton d'un Dieu ! Je vais pouvoir ajouter ça à ma carte de visite !

- Oui, Monsieur. Dois je en éditer de nouvelles dès à présent ?

Fury pesta. Stark resterait à jamais un gosse irresponsable. Tous les autres Avengers semblaient partager son opinion, entre la moue amusée de Banner et la défiance nouvelle d'Oeil de faucon, qui fixait l'héritier Stark d'un regard peu amène.

- Eh, Grand'pa ! Ca fait de moi un demi Dieu, non ? … ou un quart de Dieu, non ?, continua le milliardaire, sous le regard noir de Loki. Un huitième ? Nan, sérieux, Loki, j'ai droit à des super pouvoirs, moi aussi ?

Bruce se permit un sourire. Tony était incroyable. De façon toute naturelle pour lui, il soulageait la tension qui ne cessait de se développer depuis que Loki avait été emmené au milieu d'eux. Mais le directeur du Shield devait être immunisé contre les pitreries du génie philanthrope, puisqu'il reprit fermement, comme si la filiation de Tony n'avait jamais été évoquée.

- Nous allons ramener Loki au Shield, où il sera plus longuement... interrogé.

Les épaules de Loki se crispèrent. Il savait qu'en temps normal, il pourrait supporter les tortures de Midgard sans difficultés, mais son corps était affaibli, et il ne savait pas jusqu'où était descendu son seuil de douleur.

Quand Thor lui avait retiré les pointes, il avait manqué gémir, déjà.

Seul un reste de fierté l'en avait empêché. Et quand Thor l'avait serré pour le forcer à suspendre son envoûtement sur les mortels, il avait à peine résisté. Il n'avait plus la force de combattre, la volonté de s'opposer. Les Autres l'avaient trop marqué. Et il lui faudrait du temps pour redevenir celui qu'il était. Si jamais il y parvenait un jour.

Mais il n'eut pas à s'en inquiéter plus longtemps. Tony Stark s'était levé, aux paroles sans équivoque du directeur du Shield.

- Hey, Fury ! Loki a certainement encore des choses à dire, mais il restera ici. Avec son arrière-arrière-arr... combien de générations nous séparent, tête de bouc ?

Le susnommé ne réagit pas. L'homme borgne ne le laisserait pas tranquille. Il connaissait ce regard. Il l'avait si souvent vu chez ses tortionnaires. Froid, impitoyable, dénué de toute compassion.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, Thor appuya la demande du milliardaire et, encore plus étonnant, les autres suivirent.

- Loki est mon frère. Je veillerais sur lui, comme l'a ordonné Odin, Père de toutes choses.

- Et je ne pense pas que la cellule où il avait été enfermé ait déjà été reconstruite, ajouta Banner.

Il risqua un œil vers Fury, qui s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde. Le spécialiste des rayons gamma avait vu juste. La cage du Hulk n'était pas encore d'actualité. C'était une information utile.

Captain América vint se poster derrière Tony, comme pour lui apporter son soutien, et le colonel renonça.

- Agent Romanov, agent Barton : vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

Ils acquiescèrent de concert. Loki périrait avant d'être redevenu une menace.

Fort de cette certitude, Fury s'en alla enfin, laissant le petit groupe avec, en son centre, un Jotun efflanqué qui se demandait ce qu'ils allaient bien vouloir faire de lui.


	8. Chapter 8

**J'ai quelque peu aménagé mon espace de jeu entre l'histoire de Loki vue par Marvel telle qu'elle a été relatée dans les films récents (Thor, Avengers, etc...), celle des comics (bien différente dans les rapports entre Thor et Loki), et celle de la mythologie nordique (encore pire). **

**J'espère rester (à peu près) cohérente, alors n'hésitez pas à me signaler tout ce qui vous paraîtrait choquant ou OOC, par rapport aux réactions des personnages.**

**J'espère en tout cas que vous y trouverez votre compte. **

**Et, à toute fin utile, les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais demeurent appréciées. **

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture.**

.

**Chapitre 8**

- Même lorsque mes intentions sont honorables, tout se retourne contre moi, m'accuse, m'accable. J'ai voulu aider les Dieux à protéger Asgard, et ils m'ont tenu responsable quand ils ont failli perdre leur pari. Pour eux, j'ai été sailli par l'étalon géant. Te souviens tu, mon frère, de l'âge que j'avais ? De mon innocence ?

Thor se détourna, gêné. Ils étaient de nouveau seuls, en haut de la tour Stark. Les envoyés du Shield étaient partis depuis une bonne heure et, depuis ce temps, Jarvis tentait de préparer une suite pour toute l'équipe, en prenant garde aux spécificités de chacun. Thor, tout comme Tony, savait que le Shield n'aurait jamais abandonné Loki, si les Avengers ne s'étaient pas, implicitement, portés garants de son comportement.

Et, en attendant que le majordome artificiel leur assigne leurs quartiers, les deux frères de lait discutaient à voix basse, sur la terrasse de la tour Stark, où un A majuscule grésillait faiblement, témoin sonore de la bataille qui s'était livré au même endroit peu de jours auparavant.

Thor et Loki avaient évoqué, calmement, la jeunesse de Loki. Ou, plus exactement, Loki avait commencé à en parler et Thor, surpris, avait suivi. Loki ne s'attardait que rarement sur son passé. Et, à vrai dire, Thor aurait, lui aussi, voulu occulter ce moment précis de la jeunesse tumultueuse de son frère, auquel il faisait à présent référence avec un détachement suspect.

Ses amis d'Asgard ne cessaient de taquiner Loki au sujet de Svadilfari, et Thor lui même avait fini par comprendre qu'il était douloureux pour son frère. Mais jamais Loki n'en avait parlé si ouvertement.

- Je lui ai donné ma virginité, Thor ! J'étais si jeune que je ne connaissais rien aux choses de la chair. Quand Svadilfari m'a rejoint, j'étais fourbu, épuisé par ces trois jours à le fuir au grand galop, sans manger, ni boire, ni dormir. Il m'a sailli et jamais rien ne m'avait préparé à cette douleur. Et quand, des mois après, j'ai conçu, personne n'a témoigné la moindre compassion. Je n'ai eu droit qu'aux railleries, aux quolibets, aux surnoms obscènes et injurieux. Tu en faisait partie, Thor, de ceux-là qui ont suggéré à mi-mots que je m'étais laissé faire, que j'avais aimé ça. Si tu savais...

La voix de Loki, toujours tranquille, s'interrompit. Thor n'avait pas besoin de savoir à quel point cette première parturiente avait été pénible.

Il avait failli mourir en mettant son premier né au monde. Et il ne voulait pas revivre le souvenir de cette douleur.

Quand il était rentré, penaud, à Asgard, il avait attendu au moins un peu de respect pour ce qu'il avait, finalement, permis d'obtenir : des murailles puissantes et durables, qui protégeraient Asgard et ses habitants pour les siècles à venir. Mais c'était Thor qui avait récolté toute la gloire d'avoir tué le géant bâtisseur, Hrimthurs, lorsque ce dernier, de rage, avait révélé sa véritable identité. Loki, lui, avait eu droit aux regards moqueurs et méprisants, lorsque, tenant d'une main mal assurée la longe de Sleipnir, il s'était présenté devant Odin.

L'humiliation avait été telle que, lorsqu'Odin lui avait parlé de monstruosité en désignant Sleipnir, il avait à peine eut la force de signaler son ascendance, afin que le jeune poulain octopède soit correctement traité. Odin avait accepté le présent et n'avait jamais montré de regret depuis.

Mais Loki se souvenait du rictus de mépris qu'Odin avait eu pour son fils, cette fois là. Et, suivant le rejet silencieux du monarque, les guerriers d'Asgard s'en étaient donné à cœur joie, accablant Loki de mille plaisanteries salaces et volontairement blessantes.

Thor fixa son frère, qui, tête basse, contemplait le sol de la terrasse, perdu dans ses pensées moroses.

Thor s'en voulait. Oui, il s'était montré cruel envers le jeune Dieu brun. C'était si rare, alors, de voir Loki payer les conséquences de ses tours de magie, qu'il n'avait pas été au delà. Il n'avait pas vu, ou pas voulu voir la douleur que ses moqueries avaient engendré. La rancoeur qui s'était installée, compagne fidèle de l'humiliation.

- Crois tu que j'ignorais ces surnoms dont tu m'affublais quand nous étions plus jeune, pour me discréditer ? Que j'ignorais d'où ils venaient ?

Thor esquissa un sourire contrit à la voix trop neutre de son frère.

- Il ne s'agissait que de bêtes surnoms pour faire rire mes amis, Loki. Nous étions jeunes. Je ne pensais pas que cela t'avait fait tant de peine. Tu aurais du m'en parler.

- Je n'avais personne, Thor. Personne d'autre que toi. Que croyais tu ? Que tes railleries étaient sans conséquences ? Je n'avais personne pour me réconforter, quand tu m'accueillais avec tes quolibets. « Eh, Loki, tu vas aller batifoler dans les bois ? Tu veux retrouver ton étalon ? Loki est pire qu'une jument en chaleur... » Tu crois que je ne t'entendais pas, quand je partais sans répondre ? Quand je me détournais pour ne pas que tu voies ma honte ? Tu faisais la joie de tes amis aux dépends de la mienne...

Thor sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne se souvenait pas de ses propos injurieux. Mais il ne doutait pas que Loki les lui restituait fidèlement. Il s'était montré si stupide, étant jeune. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte de la souffrance et du degré d'isolement, de solitude dans lequel son frère avait grandi. Il avait ses amis, et pensait alors, naïvement, que Loki avait les siens.

L'enfance de Loki avait été si différente de la sienne.

Lui, Loki, se souvenait trop bien de son adolescence marquée par les blessures faites à son amour-propre. Son égo brûlé au fer rouge.

Les moqueries de Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg avaient rythmé les jours de Loki depuis l'arrivée de Sleipnir à la cour d'Asgard. Il ne comptait plus les hennissements qui saluaient son passage. Il baissait la tête, se coulant dans les ombres mouvantes du palais des Dieux. Peu à peu, il se fondait dans les recoins obscurs, glissant en silence entre les gardes oisifs, et observait, caché dans les feuillages, la fine fleur d'Asgard qui se pavanait au soleil.

Il se sentait invisible, invincible. Même Heimdall avait signalé avoir de plus en plus de difficultés à le repérer. Loki, alors adolescent, savait que, très bientôt, il saurait déjouer complètement la vigilance du Gardien du Bifrost. Il ne voulait plus des moqueries. Il ne voulait plus être vu. Et, dans les ombres, il pouvait observer sans être conspué.

Les amis de Thor se montraient au naturel, sans cette réserve qu'ils ne manquaient pas d'avoir quand il faisait connaître sa présence.

Le dieu blond dépassait les guerriers d'une bonne tête. Même le massif Volstagg devait lever les yeux devant lui. Et, malgré lui, Loki s'émerveillait de l'aura de puissance qui enveloppait son frère. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé avec cet air d'adoration. Thor était un leader né.

Mais, même si Thor était premier né, et un chef dans l'âme, Loki se savait plus rusé, plus subtil, et il connaissait bien mieux que son frère les rouages de la cour. Objectivement, Loki se sentait aussi apte que son frère à la régence. Certes, il ne bénéficiait pas de l'engouement populaire, mais il savait manier les mots, et il connaissait les arcanes cachées du pouvoir. Seule la popularité lui faisait défaut. Depuis toujours, il lui semblait. Même enfants, on le tenait éloigné des jeux où son frère était tant sollicité. Si Thor n'avait pas passé considérablement de temps avec lui, Loki se serait retrouvé encore plus isolé.

Mais, trop souvent, il payait le prix de l'attention de son frère.

Un jour, observant une fois de plus son frère entouré de ses ami, il avait fait l'erreur de reculer d'un pas, abandonnant sa cachette. Il ne tenait pas plus que ça à assister à un de ces duels virils dans lequel le jeune Dieu de la foudre excellait. Il connaissait trop bien le goût de l'amertume qu'il ressentait quand il voyait son frère enchaîner les passes d'armes devant les regards admiratifs des jeunes hommes et filles du royaume. Et, comme souvent lorsqu'il était d'humeur morose, sa Magie s'était perturbée, et le sort de dissimulation qui l'enveloppait jusqu'alors avait fluctué.

Avant même qu'il ait compris quoique ce soit, l'un des amis proche de son frère, Hogun, s'était saisi de lui, et l'avait porté à bout de bras en affichant un petit sourire distant.

- Et bien, qu'avons nous là ? Il me semble avoir déjà vu ce museau quelque part ?

Fandral n'était pas loin, évidemment, et avait poursuivit, moqueur :

- Je crois bien que moi, j'ai vu le même ce matin, vers les écuries royales.

Sif s'était avancée, apostrophant gentiment les deux guerriers :

- Lâchez le, voyons. Vous voyez bien à quel point il semble misérable ainsi suspendu à ton bras puissant, Hogun.

Ils s'étaient regardés rapidement, puis Hogun avait laissé doucement Loki reprendre contact avec le sol. Thor, qui s'était rapproché, l'avait alors hélé, sans prendre apparemment conscience de la tension ambiante :

- Loki, justement, tu tombes bien. Est ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service, mon frère ?

Loki s'était vivement dégagé de la poigne d'Hogun, avant de se tourner vers son frère, reconnaissant. Il avait rapidement lissé les pans de sa tunique de cuir, en maugréant.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse pour toi, Thor ?

Son frère lui avait tendu un parchemin légèrement abîmé.

- Est ce que tu pourrais aller le rendre à la bibliothèque du palais ? J'ai peur de ne plus être dans les bonnes grâces de son gardien ?

Il souriait, et Loki avait senti, comme à chaque fois, sa volonté faiblir sous le charme de son frère.

- Bien sûr, mon frère. Confies le moi, je m'en occupe. De toute façon, avait-il poursuivi en toisant les guerriers qui entouraient son aîné, j'allais partir.

Il avait pris le parchemin, le rangeant précautionneusement dans sa tunique.

- Va, mon frère, galope.

Thor n'avait pu retenir un rire joueur, alors que Loki s'éloignait, visage fermé et en silence, vexé par la dernière boutade de son frère. Autour de lui, les amis de Thor s'étaient esclaffé, lui donnant de vigoureuses bourrades amicales, faisant rapidement oublier au dieu blond le petit pincement au cœur qu'il avait éprouvé devant le regard déçu et blessé de Loki :

- Ton frère sait au moins se rendre utile, comme messager.

- A la rigueur, on pourrait l'utiliser pour ça sur les champs de bataille.

- Oui, il va aussi vite qu'un cheval lancé au galop.

- Mais pas plus vite qu'un étalon.

A cette dernière remarque, les rires s'étaient élevés.

Loki avait couru, aussi vite que le vent.

Mais les rires allaient plus vite encore.

C'était la première fois que Thor s'était ouvertement moqué de lui. Pas la dernière.

Et, depuis Sleipnir, années après années, siècles après siècles, Loki était devenu instable. De plus en plus. Peu à peu, le dieu de la foudre avait vu son frère basculer dans les excès, sans rien pouvoir y faire, si ce n'est tenter, par ses moqueries, de changer le comportement outrageusement choquant de Loki.

Excès de boisson, excès de sexe... Loki s'était forgé une réputation de libertin, de Dieu coquin et fripon, à l'époque. Et, pas un instant, Thor ne s'était demandé ce qui en avait été à l'origine.

Car oui, Sleipnir avait été confié à Odin, et Thor ne s'était pas interrogé sur ce que Loki aurait réellement souhaité. Il ne savait même pas si son...neveu manquait à son frère. Loki n'en parlait jamais. Loki ne se confiait jamais.

Thor se figea, en réalisant la profondeur de la solitude de son frère. Sans véritables amis à qui parler, Loki n'avait que Thor et, auparavant, Odin, à qui il osait parler sans détour. Mais cette ère était révolue.

Thor s'interrogea de nouveau. Loki, objectivement, était beau, bien bâti, et son esprit était aussi pointu qu'acerbe. Drôle et malicieux, mais avec un fond qui mettait souvent mal à l'aise, comme si la vraie nature de force du chaos de Loki transparaissait derrière. Et, si Thor y avait souvent été indifférent ou, pire, avait apprécié cet aspect là de son frère dans sa jeunesse, il savait aussi que nombre de ses compagnons ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil les manigances de son frère adoptif.

Devant lui, Loki se laissa glisser à terre.

Le prince cadet ne se sentait plus chez lui nulle part. Il avait conquis le trône d'Asgard, malgré toute la défiance de ses habitants, puis en avait été chassé par Odin lui même. Odin avait détourné son regard de Loki, le fils de Laufey le Jotun, pour reporter toute son affection sur Thor, le seul vrai futur roi.

Ses alliés étaient loin d'être des amis. Il avait été séparé de chacun de ses enfants. Odin, Thor, Frigga et Bladr formait une vraie famille à laquelle il n'appartenait pas.

Il était un parricide, aussi. Surtout. Parfois, en contemplant ses mains, il se demandait à quel point il était monstrueux. Pas d'être Jotun, mais d'avoir, des années durant, combattu ceux de sa race sans le savoir. Il avait participé, avec Thor, à nombres de combat impliquant les géants, et jamais il n'avait su les liens qui le rattachaient à ce peuple. Avait il déjà tué, dans l'ignorance, des frères, des cousins, des membres de sa famille de sang ? Et quand il avait tué Laufey, son géniteur, était il devenu un monstre à ce moment là ? Ou l'était il déjà avant ? Quand, pour la première fois, il avait conçu un monstre...

Il se haïssait tellement en cet instant...

Il avait voulu prouver à Odin qu'il était son fils, digne de régner sur Asgard, et avait échoué. La douleur au bout de ses doigts lui rappelait cruellement. Il n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance, il le réalisait à présent. Jamais Odin n'aurait oublié, ne fut ce qu'un instant, les origines de Loki. Jamais il ne l'aurait posé sur le trône. La seule justification à l'existence de Loki au sein des Asgardiens était de mettre Thor en situation de concurrence, de l'inciter à briller d'autant plus.

Loki se rendait bien compte, à présent, à quel point il avait servi les buts de son p... d'Odin. Rien n'avait jamais été fait que dans l'idée de faire de Thor le prochain successeur au trône d'Asgard. Loki avait été un pion. Crédule. Manipulable. Utile.

Loki aurait voulu hurler toute sa colère.

Quand il avait, sous le coup du désespoir en comprenant les véritables motivations du père de tous, lâché prise au dessus du Bifrost, il pensait sincèrement mourir. Il voulait sincèrement mourir. Mais il avait été recueilli par les Autres. Qui avaient compris à quel point il était brisé. Il n'avait pas été difficile pour eux de le reconstruire à leur convenance, avant de le lancer sur la terre, comme un jouet téléguidé de ses habitants.

Mais même Midgard, il n'avait pu se l'approprier. A jamais étranger, partout.

Et à présent, il ne lui restait plus que la solitude, et l'amertume de ses défaites successives, guerrières et familiales.

Il reprit, la moquerie et la douleur bien présentes dans sa voix douce.

- Ah, Thor, j'ai plus que mérité ce titre de Dieu du mensonge : ma vie n'a été qu'une tromperie. Une sinistre farce dont Odin tirait les ficelles. Tous savaient.

- Pas moi, se récria le Dieu du tonnerre, qui s'était positionné juste aux côtés de son frère, mais restant debout, comme une sentinelle vigilante. Et, quand je l'ai appris, t'ai je rejeté ?

Loki se détourna légèrement. La douleur était toujours aussi vive, et il ne voulait plus que quiconque, même Thor -surtout Thor-, ne le voit aussi affaibli. Les paroles, murmurées, étaient déjà assez criantes de sa souffrance.

- Thor... comprends moi. Des siècles durant, j'ai accepté les humiliations, les moqueries. Jamais je n'ai été traité comme un fils d'Asgard, si ce n'est par toi et Odin. Il n'y a plus que toi, aujourd'hui, sur Asgard et Midgard réunies, qui ne me voit pas comme un monstre. Et je suis las, Thor. Las et désespéré. Je n'en peux plus de lutter contre ma nature pour complaire aux uns et aux autres, qui ne me laisseront, de toute façon, jamais ma chance. De la même façon qu'Odin, jamais, ne m'en a laissé.

Thor n'était pas d'accord avec les conclusions de son frère. Avait-il oublié ses propres errements ?

- Tu as menti, trahi, Loki. Comment voulais tu qu'il réagisse ?

Loki renifla dédaigneusement.

- Bon sang, Thor, j'étais mille fois plus compétent que toi à la régence. Tu étais comme un jeune chiot, agissant sans réfléchir. Impulsif. Dangereux.

- J'ai mûri, Loki. J'ai appris de mes erreurs. Tu pourrais faire de même... et tu n'es plus seul. Tu as l'un de tes descendants près de toi.

- Tony Stark...

- L'homme de métal est un noble guerrier, Loki. Tu peux être fier de lui.

Loki se permit un petit rire. Thor ne jugeait qu'à l'aulne des prouesses guerrières. Mais Loki avait d'autres étalons. Son descendant avait du panache, et cela valait bien tout le reste.

- J'ignorais qui...

- Je sais, Loki. Tu ne l'aurais pas attaqué, sinon. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Loki se mordit les lèvres. Parfois, Thor faisait preuve d'une étonnante sagacité.

N'empêche, il aimerait bien boire ce verre avec son descendant. Et discuter, aussi. Le mortel semblait avoir le cerveau assez affûté, et une discussion avec lui pourrait s'avérer...intéressante.

- Pourquoi...pourquoi t'es tu allié aux Autres, mon frère ? Qu'est ce qui t'a incité à les suivre ?

Loki ricana amèrement. Que répondre à cette question d'une aussi grande naïveté ?

La douleur ? Le désespoir ? La résignation ? La soumission absolue que les Autres avaient finalement obtenu de lui ?

Comment dire l'humiliation, la terreur abjecte, le sentiment de culpabilité, la souffrance autant morale que physique. Il ne pouvait compter sur personne.  
Avant même d'être rejeté par Odin, et de sombrer au delà du Bifrost, il n'avait plus que Thor sur qui s'appuyer. Thor. Son stupide frère innocent. Aussi cruel qu'un enfant ignorant.

Mais, paradoxalement, le seul à qui il ne voulait pas, surtout pas, montrer ses faiblesses. Thor était fort, si fort. Lui se serait battu. Contre les Chitauris, il aurait levé Mjöllnir, il ne se serait jamais soumis. Mais Loki était faible. Il avait fini par hurler de douleur, et avait imploré la clémence des Chitauris. Sous leur égide, il avait commis des actes dont jamais il ne se serait cru capable. Même les animaux avaient eu plus de dignité que lui.

- Je ne me suis pas allié à eux, Thor. Ils se sont servis de moi. Ils...

Il contempla ses mains. Elles tremblaient.

Non ! Pas maintenant !

- Vas t'en, Thor ! Si tu as la moindre compassion, vas t'en !

- Non, mon frère. J'ai juré de ne plus te laisser. De ne plus t'abandonner.

C'en fut trop pour Loki. Ses larmes coulèrent.

.

Quelques étages plus bas, les cinq Avengers restant contemplaient en silence les écrans de contrôle. Pas qu'ils n'aient pas eu confiance en Thor pour surveiller son frère, non. Mais, parfois, il valait mieux être plusieurs au cas où l'un faillirait.

Et les dernières paroles des deux Asgardiens résonnaient encore dans leurs oreilles. Les yeux et les oreilles de Jarvis leur avait fait découvrir une nouvelle facette des deux Dieux qui s'étaient incrustés sur Midgard. Et leur relation leur paraissait à présent bien plus complexe que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

Pourtant, même si Loki avait des raisons, des excuses, pour s'être comporté ainsi, ils n'oubliaient pas ni ne pardonnaient ce qu'il avait fait. Contrôlé ou non par le Tesseract, il s'était attaqué à la Terre.

Mais le voir ainsi, perdu, fragilisé, et visiblement brisé par ce qu'il avait vécu, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise, étrangement compatissants.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu la vie facile, et Loki, en cet instant, leur paraissait infiniment plus proche de chacun d'entre eux que son frère à la jeunesse dorée.


	9. Chapter 9

**J'ai quelque peu aménagé mon espace de jeu entre l'histoire de Loki vue par Marvel telle qu'elle a été relatée dans les films récents (Thor, Avengers, etc...), celle des comics (bien différente dans les rapports entre Thor et Loki), et celle de la mythologie nordique (encore pire). **

**J'espère rester (à peu près) cohérente, alors n'hésitez pas à me signaler tout ce qui vous paraîtrait choquant ou OOC, par rapport aux réactions des personnages.**

**J'espère en tout cas que vous y trouverez votre compte. **

**Et, à toute fin utile, les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais demeurent appréciées. **

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture.**

.

**Chapitre 9**

C'était Tony qui s'était spontanément proposé d'aller prévenir les deux frangins que leurs chambres respectives étaient prêtes. Celle de Loki jouxtait celle de son frère, et tous les autres vengeurs restaient à portée.

Mais Loki ne semblait plus aussi menaçant. Comme si le simple fait d'avoir déchargé une partie de ses souffrances sur Thor l'avait rasséréné. Thor, lui, au contraire, semblait plus renfermé que jamais, et Tony ne savait comment l'aborder, après ce dont il avait été témoin.

C'est dans un silence un peu gêné que le milliardaire avait guidé les deux Dieux. Thor était rentré sans mot dire dans sa chambre, après un dernier regard triste vers Loki.

De son côté, le brun semblait vidé, comme si l'altercation avec son frère avait chassé une tension, en la remplaçant par une profonde apathie. Tony se doutait que ça ne durerait pas.

Le Dieu était trop instable.

Il entra le premier dans la chambre de Loki, discutant rapidement avec Jarvis de l'ambiance qu'il souhaitait pour la soirée. Loki ne parlait pas. Il ne serait d'aucun secours pour l'instant.

Stark se croisa les bras, agacé. Ok, ça commençait à bien faire. Il était temps que la diva reprenne du poil de la bête. Tout plutôt que virer neurasthénique. Le milliardaire ne supportait pas de voir le Dieu du mensonge mutique. C'était pire qu'un blasphème.

- Ecoutes, mon grand, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe sur Asgard, mais ici, voilà les règles : ça, c'est ta chambre. Jarvis te surveillera en permanence. Tu ne sors pas d'ici. Et là, fit il en désignant une petite salle annexe, c'est une salle de bain avec un coin penderie en séparation de la chambre. - - - Tu peux l'utiliser à ta guise.

Il renifla le Jotun.

- Et tu devrais commencer maintenant, si tu veux mon avis.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Loki, sans la moindre pudeur, se débarrasser de son armure de cuir. Le Dieu lui fit face, le visage imperturbable. Sans ses protections, Tony découvrait la silhouette fragile du Jotun.

Dans un état épouvantable. Il siffla doucement, entre ses dents serrées. Il reconnaissait ces marques pour les avoir vu sur d'autres prisonniers, quand il avait été capturé en Afghanistan. Loki avait visiblement été torturé.

Par qui ? Les Asgardiens ? Après avoir découvert l'aspect sombre de Thor, Tony savait que la civilisation d'Asgard, à l'instar de n'importe laquelle, cachait des recoins bien plus sombres que ce que les tours dorées ne laissaient imaginer.

Loki se détourna consciencieusement du playboy, et s'observa dans l'un des grands miroirs qui parsemaient la chambre à coucher. Ses côtes étaient clairement visibles, et il savait que chacune de ses vertèbres devaient se voir à l'œil nu. Le regard empli de pitié de Stark l'avait assez renseigné là dessus. Ses flancs étaient marbrés d'anciennes et de plus récentes cicatrices, constellés, au même titre que du reste de son corps, de brûlures diverses. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur son torse décharné, glissant sur son abdomen plat malgré les quelques grossesses qu'il avait autrefois mené, et s'attardant à peine sur son sexe à peine dressé. Même sa virilité n'avait pas été épargnée par les Autres.

Bien au contraire. Il ne savait même pas si il pourrait un jour oublier...

Il pinça nerveusement ses lèvres, aux souvenirs qui affluaient soudainement. Il n'avait pas besoin de se souvenir de ça. Il continua son exploration.

Ses cuisses lui paraissaient trop fines, mais les privations de nourriture par les Autres l'avaient profondément marqué dans ses chairs. Sa masse musculaire avait fondu, et seule sa colère, parfois, lui avait permis de tenir debout.

Il baissa la tête. Un évadé des terres d'Hela. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu.

Un monstre.

Aussi bien intérieur qu'extérieur. Les Autres, avec leurs tortures, n 'avaient fait que dévoiler ce qu'il était réellement. La voix un brin moqueuse le sortit de ses pensées.

- Bon, peut être que la pudeur est un concept désuet sur Asgard. Mais ici, sur Terre, il est d'usage de ne pas se balader à poil devant les autres.

Loki s'autorisa un sourire narquois à l'agressivité des paroles de son descendant. Stark était presque aussi volage et dévergondé qu'il l'avait lui même longtemps été.

- Quoi, Stark ? Tu ne supportes pas d'être le plus prude de nous deux ?

Il ricana. Pour se donner contenance, l'homme de métal avait retiré ses lunettes design et jouait avec elles. Mais Loki n'était pas dupe. Le mortel était embarrassé. Pas par sa semi nudité, ni même par les cicatrices horribles qui parsemaient chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.

Non. Stark était gêné par ce lien familial entre eux.

Et lui même ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait déjà, au fil de ses pérégrinations sur Midgard, engendré nombre d'enfants. Il en avait porté lui même.

Mais ils vivaient si peu de temps...

Il avait tant souffert de la mort de Vali, son premier fils. C'est lui qui l'avait mis au monde, dans un petit village reculé des lointains fjords scandinaves. La mort de l'enfant l'avait bouleversé et depuis, jamais il n'avait osé s'attacher. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça.

Plus jamais.

Et la présence de cet étonnant Tony Stark était comme une vivante remontrance quand à ses actes passés. Avait il eu tort en choisissant de renoncer si facilement à sa paternité ?

Le milliardaire se tourna de nouveau vers lui, ayant visiblement choisi l'affrontement. Loki était satisfait. Pas qu'il ait son mot à dire, mais voir cette fibre combative chez son descendant lui procurait une étrange fierté. Le mortel lui ressemblait trop. Il sourit largement avant même que Tony ne parle :

- Dis donc, papy, je n'ai rien à t'envier question physique, parce que, tu vois...

Tony se tut brutalement. Le regard soudain apeuré de Loki lui rappelait avec force à quel point l'Asgardien avait été blessé, dans son corps et dans son esprit. Il grimaça. Les yeux de Loki étaient vides, et, comme rarement dans sa vie, Tony Stark garda le silence. Le Dieu lui sourit tristement :

- Tu as raison, homme de métal. Tony. Tu n'as rien à m'envier. Le sang mortel qui coule dans tes veines t'a également éloigné de ton héritage monstrueux. C'est probablement moi qui devrait me montrer jaloux.

Tony était perplexe devant cet aveu inattendu. Il n'était pas un monstre, et Loki non plus. De quoi parlait encore la diva ? Puis soudain, il crut comprendre, d'après ce qu'il avait appris sur Loki, le frère adopté. Le Jotun au sein d'Asgard. Etranger. Monstre.

Oui, il saisissait l'ironie. Loki se méprisait lui même. Mais ça n'excusait pas tout, loin de là.

Il reposa ses lunettes. Il détestait jouer les psys, vraiment. Trop risqué, surtout avec une bombe psychologique comme Loki.

Et, même s'il se considérait comme un joueur de premier ordre, là, ce n'était pas des billets verts qui étaient en jeu. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il sourit pour lui même. Quelle erreur ? Il était Tony Stark. Rejeton du Dieu de la ruse. Il y arriverait :

- Tu te comportes comme un monstre, parce que tu crois que c'est ce que les autres pensent de toi. Même toi, tu penses en être un. Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu as la peau bleue ? La belle affaire. Parce que les Asgardiens ont toujours eu peur et combattu ceux de ta race biologique, les... Jotuns, c'est cela ? Mais tu as tort de penser ainsi.

Il se serait applaudi quand Loki tourna finalement son visage vers lui. Loki l'écoutait. Il l'écoutait vraiment. Il reprit, plus confiant :

- Thor ne s'est pas détourné de toi, même quand il a appris ce que tu étais. Tu t'es détourné de lui tout seul, mon grand. Thor croyait en toi. Non, pardon : il croit en toi. Pas au Dieu des mensonges psychotique qui a tenté d'asservir la terre, mais il croit en toi, Loki, son frère. Peut être qu'en effet, tu n'as jamais eu ta chance avec Odin ou les autres Asgardiens. Mais regarde un peu : tu es vivant, ton frère t'aime toujours, même malgré ce que tu lui as fait, et il est prêt à repartir de zéro avec toi, si seulement tu lui en laissait l'opportunité.

Stark reprit son souffle. Il n'aurait jamais, décidément, l'habitude de se faire psychologue pour Dieu en mal d'affection. Mais,actuellement, il était le seul à pouvoir être écouté par Loki. Il ronchonna. Etre descendant du Dieu du chaos n'était finalement pas si reposant, même s'il pensait s'en être bien sorti pour une prime. Mais les blessures de Loki saignaient trop pour que ses paroles puissent avoir un effet vraiment bénéfique. A tout le moins, elles feraient peut être réfléchir le Dieu brun. Il poursuivit, ne voulant pas non plus se montrer trop aimable avec Loki. Le petit frère de Thor l'avait quand même balancé du haut de sa tour, et avait manqué raser la ville. Pire, il avait utilisé SA tour. Bon, au moins, il avait bon goût, l'ancêtre. Mais quand même :

- Mais je te préviens, Grand'pa : les Avengers ne sont pas tous aussi bons ou naïfs que ton frère. Nous nous défions de toi, Loki. Nos premières impressions te concernant ne te sont pas particulièrement agréables, tu comprends ?

Loki détourna le regard.

- Oui, j'ai saisi.

Il s'en voulait toujours de le défenestration sauvage du play boy. Et son descendant lui en voulait toujours aussi, apparemment.

Pourtant, il était prêt à lui pardonner. Lui offrait une main tendue. L'autre prête à le frapper, mais rien de très perturbant pour le Dieu du chaos, bien au contraire. Que Stark lui fasse soudain confiance au nom de leur lien de parenté l'aurait plus choqué que ravi.

Et, d'une certaine façon, il était ravi de voir que l'humain avait cette once de sagacité qui ferait toujours défaut à Thor.

Pourtant, Loki savait que l'homme de métal avait tort.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait pas tout ce qu'avait vécu Loki. Il croyait que tout pouvait s'arrêter, ou pire, redevenir comme avant. Mais c'était impossible. Tout ce que Loki avait supporté, jamais il ne pourrait le comprendre. Les Autres l'avaient recueilli dans le vide glacial des entre-mondes. Une éternité, ils l'avaient torturé, l'humiliant quotidiennement, brisant ses os, lacérant ses chairs.

Et Loki avait fini par se soumettre. Leur avouer tout ce qu'ils voulaient, pour peu qu'ils arrêtent. Dès qu'ils lui manifestaient un peu de compassion, il faisait tout pour que cela continue. Il en avait tant besoin. Ils pouvaient faire de lui ce qu'ils voulaient, lui demander ce qu'ils voulaient. Il s'exécutait, pour peu qu'ils ne lui fassent pas davantage de mal.

Il savait à peine qui il était, parfois. Il se raccrochait, comme il pouvait, à sa vie d'avant.

Se répétait, des heures durant, comme un mantra, pour ne pas oublier d'où il venait, qui il était : il était Loki d'Asgard. Odin et Thor l'avaient rejeté. Et il se vengerai d'eux.

Il n'osait rien psalmodier sur ses bourreaux, craignant trop leur colère si ils venaient à entendre ses délires.

Heures après heures, jours après jours, il avait renforcé sa haine pour qu'elle le garde vivant.

Puis le Tesseract avait utilisé cette dernière forme de préservation, la gravant au fer rouge en son âme, pour le rendre plus malléable. Mais il restait Loki. Fourbe et manipulateur.

Alors il leur avait parlé de Midgard. Parce que, quoi qu'il advienne, Asgard restait son foyer. Il n'aurait jamais laissé ces monstres piller sa patrie. Mais Thor, lui, était lié à Midgard, avec cette humaine.

Si Loki réussissait à amener l'armée Chitauri sur Midgard au lieu de l'envoyer directement sur Asgard, les Dieux auraient, au mieux, un répit. Et si, comme il l'espérait ardemment, la magie du Bifrost s'était régénérée, Heimdall pourrait les prévenir, leur donner le temps d'assurer leur défense avant que les premières vagues de Chitauris ne soient lancées.

Il n'avait même pas osé entrevoir que son frère puisse venir aider Midgard. Mais, au final, cette surprenante intervention l'avait conforté dans son choix. La bataille ferait rage loin d'Asgard et de sa population innocente. Et, peut être même, Thor lui ferait le plaisir d'être piétiné par les Chitauris. Ou par lui même. Le rejeton d'Odin allait payer, oui.

Quand aux mortels, ils avaient l'habitude de mourir, non ? C'était même leur principale fonction , après tout, juste après celle de se prosterner devant les Dieux d'Asgard.

Quand il avait vu son frère, pourtant, les débuts d'un autre plan avaient germé. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait initialement, il réussirait peut être à s'en sortir vivant, et à être ramené chez lui, en sécurité, loin de la colère de Thanos.

Il fallait juste que les Chitauris soient défaits. Alors il avait manipulé les futurs Avengers, et bloqué sa propre magie.

La découverte de Stark avait été une autre surprise, et bien plus troublante. En quelques mots, il s'était attaché à ce jeune mortel impétueux.

Même avant de lui découvrir sa filiation, Stark l'attirait. Il y avait en ce mortel une parcelle de Loki à laquelle le Dieu avait, inconsciemment, réagi.

Et il ne voulait pas que le mortel courre de nouveau le risque d'être encore blessé. En tout cas, pas à cause de lui. Et, s'il restait, Stark finirait par souffrir.

C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Les humains souffraient et mouraient. Les Dieux continuaient, étouffant leurs regrets pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Mais, s'il pouvait encore choisir, il éviterait de porter cette culpabilité supplémentaire.

Il devait fuir. Loin de Stark.


	10. Chapter 10

**J'ai quelque peu aménagé mon espace de jeu entre l'histoire de Loki vue par Marvel telle qu'elle a été relatée dans les films récents (Thor, Avengers, etc...), celle des comics (bien différente dans les rapports entre Thor et Loki), et celle de la mythologie nordique (encore pire). **

**J'espère rester (à peu près) cohérente, alors n'hésitez pas à me signaler tout ce qui vous paraîtrait choquant ou OOC, par rapport aux réactions des personnages.**

**J'espère en tout cas que vous y trouverez votre compte. **

**Et, à toute fin utile, les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais demeurent appréciées. **

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture.**

**.**

**Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster demain. Du coup, voici, avec un jour d'avance, le chapitre du Week-end.**

**Merci, également, à Nassis, qui a souligné une maladresse de ma part dans le dernier chapitre. J'ai tenté de rattraper comme j'ai pu. Et, avec un peu de chance, ça ouvrira de nouvelles perspectives.**

**N'hésitez pas si vous avez des remarques, suggestions, interrogations, etc... **

**Car toute remarque enrichit la fiction concernée.**

.

**Chapitre 10**

Stark avait fini par s'éclipser, quand il lui était devenu évident que Loki ne parlerait plus. Pour ce soir du moins. Tête à cornes n'était pas le seul à être plus têtu qu'une mule, et Tony comptait bien remettre cette petite discussion sur le tapis rapidement.

Loki ne s'en tirerait pas par des dérobades. Il était temps pour lui d'affronter ce qu'il avait vécu. De mettre des paroles sur sa souffrance. Jarvis lui avait passé la vidéo de la confrontation de Thor et de Loki sur la tour, au moment de l'attaque des Chitauris.

Si Loki arrivait à parler de ses sentiments, à reconnaître ce qu'il ressentait, Tony était persuadé qu'il finirait pas laisser sa colère s'apaiser.

Le Dieu manquait de confiance en lui, aussi. C'était un fait que Tony n'aurait jamais pensé découvrir. Mais, en y réfléchissant, il comprenait. Loki était comme un animal traqué, piégé, paranoïaque au dernier degré, ivre de peur et de rage mêlées.

Consumé de l'intérieur par toute cette violence qu'on lui avait imposé. Il gardait tout. Et, sans possibilité de parler à quiconque de tout ce qu'il ressentait, il avait fini par transformer cette colère en haine et en auto-destruction.

Oh oui, Tony comprenait cela. Il avait lui même côtoyé de près la déchéance, et ce n'était que grâce à Pepper, et à ses amis qu'il avait pu se sortir de la spirale alcoolique dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé peu à peu.

Il avait pu parler. Il avait eu quelqu'un à qui se confier.

Mais Loki était seul. Ou du moins c'est ce que le Dieu croyait, aveuglé par toute cette fureur et toute cette peur. Mais il avait tort. Son frère était là. Et, même si Loki avait fait le vide autour de lui à force de railleries, de cachotteries et de farces mesquines, Tony se sentait prêt à relever le challenge.

Il n'avait jamais pu résister à un bon défi.

Oui, il sortirait le Dieu du Chaos du cloaque où il s'était enfermé.

Fort de cette résolution, il se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers les appartements qu'il partageait avec Pepper. Cela faisait longtemps.

Trop longtemps pour un homme aussi peu vertueux que lui...

Il sifflota, laissant l'objet de ses précédentes ratiocinations seul, surveillé par l'incorruptible Jarvis.

Loki n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ de l'humain.

En fait, il avait cessé de bouger dès que le mortel était parti. L'évidence s'était imposée à lui. Il devait fuir.

Thanos arrivait. Thanos était presque pire que la mort. Thanos était la promesse de la faucheuse. Et de la douleur, avant.

Où qu'il soit, Loki ne pourrait lui échapper. Les paroles susurrées de l'Autre n'étaient pas que fanfaronnade. Au creux de ses os, il sentait l'arrivée du Titan, réclamant vengeance.

Et lui était diminué, privé de sa magie, avec ses foutues pointes...

Il tourna son visage vers le miroir, s'approchant de la table basse au centre de la chambre. Ses vêtements, épars, étaient tachés du sang qui avait recommencé à sourdre de ses ongles, alors qu'il s'était déshabillé devant Tony. Mais la douleur n'avait pas été aussi cinglante qu'il l'aurait cru. Son corps s'habituait, visiblement. Finalement, les Chitauris lui avaient peut être apporté quelque avantage. Enfin, il y penserait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait à faire. Thor ne tarderait pas à venir le voir.

Voudrait-il parler, lui aussi ? Lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Lui exprimer, une fois de plus, ce sentiment tellement faux de fraternité qu'il ressentait envers Loki ?

Le Jotun porta la main à ses lèvres en une grimace amère et douloureuse. Oui, il y arriverait. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve le petit commutateur dans son esprit. Celui qui faisait confondre plaisir et douleur.

Il avait survécu aux Autres en se mentant à lui même sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il pouvait le refaire. Il était le Maître de la manipulation. Il savait se fondre dans les vérités tronquées, les vérités truquées.

La souffrance se fit plus jouissive, et il put repenser à son... au Dieu du Tonnerre, sans éprouver cette rage au cœur qui l'étouffait dès qu'il pensait au Dieu blond. Que Thor était naïf.

**10.** Le fils d'Odin croyait dur comme fer qu'il pourrait ramener son frère à la raison. Mais rien que cette phrase contenait déjà un mensonge. Comment le reste pourrait il être vrai ? Loki savait être au delà de toute rédemption. Il ferma les yeux. Même si Thor pensait le contraire, même si son descendant excentrique lui trouvait des justifications, lui savait.

Il était le Dieu de la parole. Mensonge et vérité. Il avait franchi une ligne quand il avait chuté du Bifrost. Avant, peut être... Mais Odin lui même, qui avait sacrifié son œil pour obtenir la sagesse et la connaissance, avait compris l'erreur vivante qu'était devenue Loki. Il avait lui même placé les pointes de métal, pour le punir.

Il aurait mieux fait de le tuer, oui ! Les paupière toujours closes, Loki sentit son cœur se serrer. Quoi qu'en pense Odin, et tous les autres, il avait la loyauté chevillée au corps. Pas envers Odin, non. Mais il avait été souverain d'Asgard. Il avait assumé la régence. Il était roi. Trahi par ses sujets, mais depuis l'enfance, il connaissait les obligations royales. Plus encore que le pouvoir qui était associé à sa charge.

**9.** Les Autres l'avaient menacé, et leurs paroles restaient gravées en lui. Il savait qu'un jour, il aurait à répondre devant eux. Les Chitauris n'avaient pas tous été détruits. Il n'était pas aussi naïf que cela. Eux et les Autres n'obéissaient qu'à un être. Thanos serait sa perte, s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de le contrer. Il trouverait Loki, et détruirait tout sur son passage. Aucun des neufs mondes ne serait en sécurité.

Thanos avait soif de mort. Sa présence serait un désastre pour les neufs royaumes. Pas seulement celui où Loki résiderait. Il connaissait suffisamment le Titan pour savoir que, une fois présent dans l'espace connu des neufs mondes, il ne pourrait pas repartir sans avoir...festoyé.

Et Loki ne voulait pas être responsable d'un tel carnage. Même s'il se sentait peu de responsabilité, voire aucune, envers certains royaumes, il ne tenait pas du tout à ce que Thanos assouvisse son amour malsain de la mort sur Asgard. Ni même sur Midgard.

L'humain Tony devait être préservé. Malgré ce qu'il en pensait, il était encore si jeune et, d'une certaine façon...innocent.

Comme Loki ne se sentait plus l'être depuis longtemps.

Oui, vraiment, le mortel ne méritait pas d'être confronté une nouvelle fois aux Chitauris. La dernière fois, sa bravoure extraordinaire avait failli causer sa perte.

Loki ne voulait pas risquer la vie de son descendant.

**8.** Mais il ne voulait pas non plus perdre la sienne pour autant. Ni même endurer, de nouveau, les plaisirs discutables des Autres. Il grimaca. L'éternité pouvait rapidement devenir un fardeau.

Mais il était Loki. Le changeur. Le dérégleur.

C'est lui qui modifiait les règles, qui était le grain de sel dans l'engrenage. Thanos n'était rien de plus qu'un pion présent depuis trop longtemps dans la partie.

Il claqua la langue. Quand Thanos l'avait récupéré, dans le vide entre les mondes, Loki était une petite chose brisée. Mais Loki était dual. Même effondré, il avait trouvé de quoi duper le Titan.

A présent, Loki récupérait. Et chaque seconde passée le rapprochait de sa puissance.

**7. **Loki était le mage le plus puissant des neufs royaumes. La Magie se pliait à ses doigts, à sa volonté. Même les nains ou les elfes le cédaient devant lui. Il n'avait pas à rougir de ses capacités.

Quoi qu'en dise Thor ou ses amis guerriers, il était aussi capable que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Bien plus, même. A lui seul, il avait failli détruire Jotunheim une bonne fois pour toute. Seul Odin l'avait empêché de mettre son plan à exécution.

Son esprit était la plus puissante des armes des neufs mondes. Et il ne se soumettrait plus.

Parce qu'il était l'inconstance même, aussi insaisissable et instable que l'air. Thanos l'ignorait, et Odin semblait l'avoir oublié. Mais Loki était prêt à se battre pour garder son indépendance.

Il était enfant d'Asgard, issu d'un peuple de guerrier et élevé parmi les combats.

**6.** Mais il n'était pas que Loki le prince d'Asgard, puissant magicien. Il avait aussi son côté Jotun dont il pourrait de servir. Loki était prêt à utiliser toutes ses cartes pour contrer les Autres et Thanos lui même.

Dieu Roi Géant des Glaces. Possesseur du coffret des Hivers anciens. Seigneur des neiges éternelles. Déjà, des bribes de pensées tourbillonnaient. Ces titres n'étaient pas anodins. Dans son esprit, tels des flocons de neige poussés par le vent, des idées voletaient, s'agglutinaient ou finissaient par fondre, et dans cette bourrasque des idées commençaient à germer.

**5.** Il avait accepté son aspect Jotun, oui. Le fait d'être le Dieu du changement l'avait aidé à dépasser le choc provoqué par la découverte de ce qu'il était. Ho, il avait bien essayé de le nier. Mais il n'avait pu se voiler la face bien longtemps. Dieu du mensonge, il reconnaissait la Vérité quand il la voyait. Et la colère avait rapidement pris le pas sur tout le reste. Colère envers Odin, les Asgardiens, les Jotuns, Thor, et aussi lui même. Parce qu'il était un monstre. Un monstre stupide, qui plus est.

Lui, le menteur, dupé ! Quelle farce bien amère, en vérité.

Alors, il avait fini par accepter ses origines Jotuns, cet aspect répugnant de son être. Il n'avait pas le choix de ce qu'il était, de son sang. Mais il pouvait choisir sa voie. Car il savait aussi ce qu'il était, au delà de ses origines. Et il avait montré sa loyauté à Odin, en tuant son géniteur.

Il avait cru qu'Odin comprendrait sa démarche, et le reconnaîtrait comme son fils, légitime par delà le sang. Le vrai fil spirituel d'Odin.

**4.** Sur le pont du Bifrost, Loki avait quémandé un peu de compassion d'Odin. Mais le père de toute chose s'était détourné de lui. Pire, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre où était sa place. Quand Thor lui avait tendu la main pour qu'il remonte, en sécurité, la décision d'Odin avait été un coup de poignard dans le cœur du jeune Jotun :

- Non, Loki.

Alors, oui, Loki avait lâché prise, le cœur brisé par la volonté farouche de celui qu'il avait si longtemps considéré comme son père. Quand Odin l'avait renié, il avait compris le discours royal. Loki n'avait plus sa place à Asgard. Il avait provoqué trop de troubles. Et, là où Thor avait été banni, Loki avait été condamné à la mort abominable d'une chute éternelle entre les mondes, sans même l'espoir d'un jour intégrer le Valhalla des guerriers morts aux combats. Non, pas pour lui. Et il devait s'incliner. Si il aimait Asgard et Odin, il devait disparaître, à jamais.

Loki avait compris le rejet d'Odin. Et, dernier geste d'amour pour Asgard, et de loyauté envers celui qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer comme son véritable père, il avait abandonné. Parce qu'être un roi, c'était aussi connaître le sens du mot sacrifice.

Odin avait sacrifié son œil, Loki sacrifiait sa vie.

Il s'était laissé tomber dans le vide entre les mondes, son âme à vif.

Et, quand Ils l'avaient trouvé, il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, qu'Ils n'avaient eu aucune difficulté à briser. Jusqu'à présent.

**3.** L'un des flocons de neige de son esprit avait grossi, emportant d'autres fragments avec lui. Loki sourit. Oui, Thanos pourrait être contré. Il fallait juste trouver le bon levier. La mort, le chaos, la destruction. Qui allait faire le troisième larron ?

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. Il était la glace. Il se servirait du feu.

L'enjeu était de taille, et les protagonistes de la partie l'étaient au moins autant.

Il continua son ouvrage, rasséréné.

Dans le couloir, il entendit les pas de Thor s'approcher.

**2.** Il était confiant, bien plus que depuis longtemps. Ce jeu des contraires lui irait comme un gant. Après tout, il était dual dans l'âme. Et il y avait une certaine harmonie dans ce qu'il allait accomplir.

Ce ne serait pas sans danger, et il pouvait tout perdre, ou tout gagner. Mais son surnom était Tricheur, et une bonne partie ne se faisait qu'en pipant les dés.

Il gagnerait. Au final, il gagnait toujours.

**1.** Quand Thor ouvrit la porte, il était prêt. Il n'aurait qu'un regret. Tony Stark. Il espérait que le mortel comprendrait. Il l'espérait vraiment.

Thor fronça les sourcils en entrant dans la chambre de son frère.

Il n'avait pas retrouvé l'ami Stark dans la salle commune, et Thor s'était inquiété pour lui. Peut être même plus encore, pour Loki. Après avoir un peu discuté avec l'insaisissable Jarvis, il avait décidé de venir questionner son frère.

Avec Loki, le Dieu du tonnerre n'était plus sûr de rien. Et, visiblement, il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

L'air dans la pièce était saturé de magie. Il y reconnaissait la signature de son frère, mais ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible.

Loki avait été privé de ses pouvoirs. Les pointes dans sa bouche...

avaient été retirées, mais pas remises.

Thor se figea sous la brusque compréhension de ce qui venait de se passer, et la voix tranquille de l'ami invisible Jarvis confirma ses pires angoisses :

- Monsieur Thor, il semblerait que Monsieur Loki ait disparu de mes scanners. Je viens d'en avertir Monsieur Stark.

Thor acquiesça sombrement, en avançant au milieu de la pièce où, quelques secondes auparavant, se tenait encore Loki, quand une odeur familière lui parvint aux narines.

Du sang.

Il baissa les yeux.

Sur la table basse, un cercle rouge encadrant deux petits points, probablement censé représenter un visage humain avait été grossièrement dessiné au doigt. Thor n'avait aucun doute sur l'auteur du portrait.

Parce que le visage lui souriait. Un sourire inquiétant, féroce et acéré, tout en dents de métal encore chaud du sang de Loki.

.

.

.

**Qui veut un Smiley estampillé Loki ? **

… **personne ?**

**.**

**Sinon, pour la petite histoire, chaque paragraphe-numéro-décompte tourne autour de la symbolique du chiffre qui lui est associé :**

**10 pour les dix pointes de métal, évidemment.**

**9 correspond aux 9 royaumes de la religion nordique d'où sont issus les personnages.**

**8 pour le symbole de l'éternité**

**7 est le chiffre de la magie**

**6 ou hexagone est la base des cristaux de neige (merci Wikipédia)**

**5 représente les différentes phases du deuil**

**4 est le nombre associé, dans de nombreuses cultures, à la mort et au chaos**

**3 pour le triskel (vous comprendrez plus tard)**

**2 étant le symbole de la dualité**

**et 1 pour le choix final.**

**(oui, je sais, j'ai des amusements étranges. Ceci explique cela)**


	11. Chapter 11

**J'ai quelque peu aménagé mon espace de jeu entre l'histoire de Loki vue par Marvel telle qu'elle a été relatée dans les films récents (Thor, Avengers, etc...), celle des comics (bien différente dans les rapports entre Thor et Loki), et celle de la mythologie nordique (encore pire). **

**J'espère rester (à peu près) cohérente, alors n'hésitez pas à me signaler tout ce qui vous paraîtrait choquant ou OOC, par rapport aux réactions des personnages.**

**J'espère en tout cas que vous y trouverez votre compte. **

**Et, à toute fin utile, les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais demeurent appréciées. **

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture.**

**.**

** Je suppose que je devrais présenter mes excuses pour ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière. Il se trouve que, malheureusement, la vie nous rattrape parfois et que, de souci administratif en souci administratif, la motivation a fini par se faire la malle en attendant des jours meilleurs.**

** Je ne poste donc qu'aujourd'hui. Pas que les problèmes soient finis, mais bon, il faut bien avancer. **

** Par contre, corollaire de ce qui précède, la qualité de ce chapitre est loin de me satisfaire. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus.**

**Chapitre 11**

Tony passa une tasse de café à Clint, tandis que, dans un coin, Thor se renfrognait de plus belle. Il s'était montré tellement stupide. Les mortels étaient sous sa protection, et il avait laissé son frère s'échapper à peine arrivé sur Midgard.

Il s'en voulait terriblement. Quand il avait établi le lien entre l'homme de métal et son frère, il avait été persuadé que Loki comprendrait, qu'il abandonnerait enfin sa colère et sa rancoeur, pour se tourner enfin vers sa famille.

Mais le Dieu menteur l'avait embobiné, et Thor avait, l'espace d'un moment, oublié toute la fourberie de son frère.

Loki avait paru presque...inoffensif.

Où était il maintenant ? Là était la vraie question.

Il ne pensait pas que Loki resterait sur Midgard. Ce royaume était désormais sous la protection de Thor, et Loki refuserait probablement un affrontement direct tant qu'il ne serait pas complètement remis. Non, Loki irait panser ses blessures avant de revenir se battre.

Asgard non plus n'était pas une option. Mais il restait tant d'endroits où Loki pourrait se cacher en attendant que sa Magie lui revienne complètement. Thor ne doutait pas que son frère saurait le surprendre encore. Malheureusement.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, tonton Thor, mais faudrait nous aider un peu sur ce coup là, non ?

L'Asgardien fixa, incrédule, le mortel qui se montrait si ouvertement familier.

- Que veux tu que je te dise, ami Stark ? Loki pourrait être n'importe où à présent. C'est un changeur. Il peut être homme ou femme, humain ou animal. Il est fait de vent et d'ombre. S'il ne veut pas être retrouvé, ce sera difficile de le confondre. Même Heimdall le gardien du Bifrost ne peut suivre Loki lorsque mon frère veut rester caché.

Tous les Avengers se tendirent d'un cran. Etre confrontés à leur pire crainte ne les rassurait pas. Sans muselière ni menotte magique, Loki était une menace interplanétaire. Et il avait été confié à leur garde. Satané Odin !

Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas attendre que Loki passe à l'attaque sans rien faire.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Fury à la mine plus sombre qu'aucun vengeur ne lui avait jamais connu.

- Je peux savoir comment vous avez réussi à laisser s'échapper Loki en quelques heures à peine ?

Natasha et Clint baissèrent la tête, effondrés. Ils avaient failli à leur mission de la pire des façons. Et la déception de Fury leur paraissait bien pire que n'importe quel jugement d'Asgard.

Le milliardaire s'interposa entre le directeur du Shield et les deux agents. Il ne laisserait pas le borgne s'en prendre aux siens.

- Eh, oh, faut vous calmer, Fury. Même si avec votre nom, ça ne doit pas être fac...

- Silence, Stark ! Je vous tiens pour personnellement responsable de toute cette... merde !

Tony se tut, sans toutefois se retirer. Le directeur du Shield semblait à deux doigts de taser quelqu'un, et, tant qu'à prendre, Stark préférait encore attendre que Thor soit physiquement entre lui et Fury avant d'asticoter ce dernier. Depuis le temps qu'il se grillait les neurones à coup d'éclairs, le Dieu blond ne devrait pas trop s'inquiéter d'un coup de jus supplémentaire.

Mais lui avait besoin de toutes ses capacités en bon état de marche.

- Vous aviez dit que le gardien... Heimdall, ne pouvait pas trouver Loki. Mais pourrait il trouver les endroits qui lui sont cachés, justement ?

La voix calme de Banner s'était élevé dans le silence pesant. Tony exulta. Brave Banner !

- Exactement ! Bruce, tu es presque aussi génial que moi ! Avec Jarvis, nous pourrions visiter ces endroits, s'ils ne sont pas trop nombreux, et y analyser les résidus énergétiques des dernières heures. L'empreinte de la Magie de Loki le trahira.

L'enthousiasme du milliardaire gagna le dieu du tonnerre.

- Oui-da, homme de métal. Heimdall nous aidera sans nul doute possible.

Tony sourit de toutes ses dents. Le Dieu du Tonnerre avait à peine besoin qu'on lui montre un chemin pour qu'il fonce tête baissée. Un vrai bourrin. Il adorait.

- Excellent, Thoréal. Je file configurer des analyseurs pour que Thor puisse les trimbaler aux quatre côtés de la galaxie.

A présent, tous regardaient le play boy, reconverti pour l'occasion en scientifique inquiétant. Le sourire à ses lèvres s'élargit encore, rien qu'à l'idée de replonger ses mains dans le cambouis. Il tira Bruce à sa suite. L'expert en rayon gamma semblait déjà en pleine transe scientifique.

- Allez, viens, Banner. Avec tes connaissances en matières d'analyses énergétiques, nous devrions en avoir fini dans moins d'une heure.  
Sceptiques, les Avengers observèrent les deux scientifiques s'éclipser, devisant déjà des différents paramétrages à incorporer à leur nouveau joujou. Le silence revint peu à peu, et les Avengers restants se regardèrent discrètement. Fury les observa, pensif, puis s'éclipsa sans un mot de plus.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le regard blessé d'Oeil de faucon et de la Veuve noire était suffisamment éloquent. Une réprimande supplémentaire ne ferait que les enfoncer au lieu de renforcer leur détermination à appréhender Loki.

Captain América alla chercher des tasses de café pour tout le monde, puis ils s'installèrent, sans plus de cérémonie, autour d'une table vacante.

Ce fut lui qui brisa le premier le silence inconfortable.

Une heure et quelques minutes plus tard, les deux scientifiques étaient de retour, peaufinant les derniers réglages sur une sorte de harnais métallique supportant une espèce de machine aux trop nombreux voyants lumineux. L'ensemble grésillait furieusement, et seuls les sourires satisfaits des deux complices laissait deviner que la structure était en état de fonctionner.

Steve laissa échapper un soupir. L'attente les avait rendus tous les quatre fébriles. L'avant-bataille était toujours le pire moment d'un combat.

Au moins maintenant, ils pourraient agir. Tony et Bruce expliquèrent patiemment à leur ami Asgardien les commandes rudimentaires de leur invention, avant qu'il ne se décide à aller appeler Heimdall.

Puis, une fois le Dieu du tonnerre parti explorer les neufs mondes, ce fut, de nouveau, le temps de l'attente.

Prévoyant, Jarvis avait proposé à chacun de regagner leurs chambres respectives, histoire de se reposer un peu.

Tony avait rapidement avalisé, rejoignant en grande forme une Pepper endormie qui lui avait marmonné d'une voix endormie d'aller se doucher avant de se coucher que la seule huile qu'elle acceptait dans son lit ne devait pas sentir la vidange de moteur.

Ingrate.

Il entreprit de la réveiller de doux et longs baisers passionnés, qui les laissa tous deux dans un état d'excitation avancée. La nuit ne faisait que commencer, après tout.

.

Un appel discret de Jarvis les réveilla peu après l'aube. Thor était de retour.

Grommelant, les deux amants se rhabillèrent rapidement. Pepper suivit Tony jusqu'à une grande cuisine où, tasse de café à la main, les autres Avengers entouraient l'Asgardien à peine rentré.

Thor se servit une gorgée, et commença son récit.

- Heimdall m'a envoyé sur chaque endroit qui lui était fermé. Je crois qu'il s'est senti insulté, en fait, amis mortels. Il est le gardien. Celui qui regarde. Et il a mis un certain temps avant d'accepter que certaines choses lui demeuraient cachées. Mais il a fini par s'incliner, et m'a guidé à travers les neufs mondes.

Il finit sa tasse, et manqua la lancer par terre. Les réflexes de Steve furent plus rapide. Un instant, Thor eût l'air penaud de celui qui se souvient d'une ancienne remontrance, puis il reprit de plus belle :

- J'ai foulé de mes pieds les terres où le regard d'Heimdall ne porte pas. Et tous les renseignements sont là, comme vous me l'avez indiqué.

Il souleva nonchalamment l'énorme assemblage, et le tendit aux deux scientifiques, qui peinèrent à le porter jusqu'à un table basse roulante. Après quelques triturages de boutons, Tony et Bruce s'échangèrent un sourire ravi.

- Nous avons une correspondance. En visuel, Jarvis.

Docilement, l'intelligence artificielle s'exécuta, et ils purent contempler un paysage de glace et de désolation.

- C'est Jotunheim, mes amis. La terre natale de Loki.

La voix de Thor était chargée d'amertume. Comme si de contempler cette étendue lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs.

Et bien, Thor, ce n'est pas exactement là où j'aimerai passer mes vacances, c'est certain. Mais au moins nous avons une piste.

Oui, ami archer. Mais nous devrons nous hâter. Jotunheim n'est pas un endroit où je suis très apprécié, et je ne veux pas risquer de provoquer de nouveau une guerre entre nos deux races. Si Odin apprenait la destination de Loki...

Thor déglutit. Odin ne pardonnerait pas une nouvelle altercation avec Jotunheim. Loki serait condamné à mort s'il récidivait, Thor en était douloureusement conscient. Ils devaient faire vite.

Stark contempla encore une fois le paysage aride qui lui faisait face sur l'hologramme de Jarvis.

- Dommage qu'il ne porte pas la même cape que toi, Thor. Avec un tel accoutrement, il serait plus facile à repérer.

Thor lui retourna un sourire crispé. Il avait compris, en partie, la petite moquerie du mortel. Mais il préféra ne pas relever. Il devenait plus sage. Et les mortels étaient parfois si jaloux...

- Impossible, ami de métal. Depuis que Loki a montré ses aptitudes à la magie, Odin a demandé à Loki de ne plus porter de rouge.

- Pourquoi, ça ne lui va pas au teint, au blafard ?, ironisa Tony.

- Non, homme de métal. Le rouge est la couleur du sang, des vrais guerriers. En utilisant la magie, qui est une affaire de femelles, Loki a perdu ses droits à ce titre. Le vert est la couleur des...euh... des femmes...

Le Dieu du tonnerre se tourna d'un coup vers Bruce, qui écoutait avec un petit sourire amusé.  
- N'y vois pas d'offense, ami Bruce. Ton alter-ego est un redoutable guerrier, ma mâchoire s'en souvient encore.

Le scientifique acquiesça, l'œil pétillant. Thor semblait vraiment gêné d'avoir pu l'offenser pour une stupide histoire de couleur. Mais l'Autre en lui ne prêtait pas attention au discours du Dieu blond.

- Et donc, parce qu'il a des compétences... comment as tu dis, déjà, de...femelle, il ne peut pas être considéré comme un guerrier ?, le nargua Natacha d'un air froid et vaguement menaçant.

Personne n'aurait voulu être à la place de Thor à cet instant.

- Les femmes ne sont pas des...euh...guerriers...

Le Dieu du Tonnerre semblait de plus en plus désemparé par la conversation, qui lui échappait bel et bien. Midgard était si différente d'Asgard malgré tout. Comment pouvait il leur faire comprendre que Loki n'était qu'un sorcier, indigne d'un guerrier. C'étaient les femmes qui utilisaient la magie. Qui enfantaient. Loki faisait tout cela.

Bon, il avait appris depuis la véritable nature de son...frère. Jotun hermaphrodite. Mais le regard féroce de l'espionne le fit hésiter avant de poursuivre. Elle aussi était une redoutable guerrière. Au même titre que Sif. Certaines femmes pouvaient porter le rouge éclatant des guerriers, oui. Mais pas Loki.

Parce que...

Parce qu'Odin en avait décidé ainsi. Voilà.

Il tenta de raisonner ses amis. Après tout, ils ne connaissaient pas les mœurs d'Asgard, il devait les leur expliquer aussi diligemment que possible.

- Odin, notre Père, a lui même statué de cela.

Il se tut, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Oui, voilà.

- Votre Père décide des couleurs que vous avez le droit de porter ou pas ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Pepper. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait la parole et, visiblement, l'explication de Thor ne l'avait pas -du tout- convaincue.

- Et bien... pas pour tout le monde. Pas souvent, en fait. Mais, pour Loki, il a rendu sa décision publique. Alors mon frère a du s'incliner.

- C'est un malin, ton paternel, hein, Thor ?

Le Dieu blond se tourna vers Tony Stark, interrogatif. Que voulait dire son ami à l'armure de métal ?

Mais c'est l'espionne rousse qui repris la parole, comprenant très bien le raisonnement du milliardaire. Après tout, il parlait d'un langage qu'elle connaissait bien.

- C'était un moyen facile de discréditer Loki. Montrer qu'il n'était pas un guerrier. Lui faire porter les couleurs d'une... femelle.

Décidément, le terme lui restait en travers de la gorge.

- Votre... ton père savait bien que cela éloignerait Loki durablement de la course au pouvoir. Que, dans la tête des Asgardiens, il deviendrait un non-guerrier. Pour une société basée sur les capacités au combat, c'est quand même un coup rude.

Elle avait terminé son explication avec un petit haussement d'épaules désinvolte, et Thor ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir aux propos de la jeune mortelle.

Oui, c'était bien le genre d'Odin. Mais Thor avait néanmoins du mal à accepter que cela ait pu être volontaire. Odin aurait volontairement discrédité Loki ? Depuis si longtemps que plus un brave d'Asgard ne se souvenait de Loki portant la couleur du commandement ?

Il se sentit soudain très faible. Odin les avait tous manipulé.

Avait menti sur les origines de son frère. Avait fait croire qu'il maintenait Loki en lice pour sa succession du trône. Thor doutait, de plus en plus, qu'Odin ait jamais pu penser à Loki pour prendre sa place.

Quand Thor avait prié son frère de prendre sa main pour échapper au vide infini, Odin s'était interposé. Non, avait il dit. Non, Loki.

Et, soudain, Thor comprit qu'Odin avait réellement voulu la mort de Loki sur le Bifrost, ce jour là.

Il se laissa tomber, tremblant, sur la chaise qui protesta vigoureusement sous son poids.  
Ses amis de Midgard l'entouraient, silencieux, attentifs, inquiets pour leur ami. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Ils ne connaissaient presque pas Asgard, mais leurs yeux avaient pour cette même raison une clairvoyance douloureuse sur les motivations réelles du Père de toute chose.

Loki avait eu raison. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, tout ce dont il l'avait accusé. Les railleries, les humiliations incessantes, tout avait concouru au même dessein : discréditer Loki, au profit de son frère.

Thor avait envie de vomir.

Soudain, l'expédition sur Jotunheim perdait tout caractère de noblesse et de source de fierté pour devenir quelque chose de beaucoup plus mesquin et retors.

Quand, soudain, il réalisa. Oui, Loki était bien le fils d'Odin. Pas par le sang, mais par l'esprit. Ce même esprit fourbe et calculateur.

Il se demanda ce qu'en penserait son frère.


	12. Chapter 12

**J'ai quelque peu aménagé mon espace de jeu entre l'histoire de Loki vue par Marvel telle qu'elle a été relatée dans les films récents (Thor, Avengers, etc...), celle des comics (bien différente dans les rapports entre Thor et Loki), et celle de la mythologie nordique (encore pire). **

**J'espère rester (à peu près) cohérente, alors n'hésitez pas à me signaler tout ce qui vous paraîtrait choquant ou OOC, par rapport aux réactions des personnages.**

**J'espère en tout cas que vous y trouverez votre compte. **

**Et, à toute fin utile, les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais demeurent appréciées. **

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture.**

**.**

** Bon. A ce niveau là de retard de publication, aucune excuse n'est recevable. Que ce soit celle de la vie personnelle chronophage, celle des contraintes professionnelles, ou bien encore celle, très vaste, des autres obligations. **

**Juste pour info, quand même, cette histoire est complète dans ma tête. Donc, à priori, elle sera complète ici aussi (d'autant que j'ai d'autres projets de fictions en cours, et que je me refuse à en poster plus d'une à la fois. **

**Merci de votre compréhension (ou non), et bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 12**

L'air était glacial. Même les combinaisons spéciales que Tony avait aménagé en express pour les « faibles mortels » -Natasha avait faillit exploser une rotule à Thor quand il s'était ainsi désolé- suffisait à peine à leur garder un peu de chaleur corporelle.

Au moins, dans son armure, Tony ne risquait trop rien.

Quelques heures auparavant, tous les Avengers s'étaient réunis au sommet de la tour Stark, et Thor avait hurlé vers le ciel. Tony préférait ne pas savoir si tout avait été filmé par l'un des nombreux hélicos qui sillonnaient l'espace aérien autour de l'immeuble. Un géant nordique en train de vociférer et d'agiter son marteau devenait un peu trop courant, ces derniers temps.

Les averses, aussi. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Jarvis d'établir un protocole de développement industriel dans la grosse pomme en tenant compte de ce nouveau facteur climatique. Peut être allait il concevoir sa première ligne de parapluie high-tech ? Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse.

En attendant, il coula un regard vers leur « ami » Asgardien. Oui, Thor se comportait comme un ami. Envahissant, un peu stupide, et décidément bien étrange, mais attentionné et presque attendrissant dans sa façon encore assez naïve de concevoir le monde.

Des gentils et des méchants. Tony ricana.

Il se demandait combien de temps encore il faudrait à Thor pour comprendre certaines subtilités que les mortels découvraient parfois même avant leur adolescence. Le monde était loin d'être binaire.

De l'avis du milliardaire, le fait de vivre plusieurs siècles n'était pas si intéressante, si le cerveau se mettait en mode ralenti pour compenser. Bien sûr, il ne le dirait pas à haute voix, il tenait à sa vie. Mais les regards entendus de ses confrères en mortalité étaient assez éloquents.

Il n'était pas seul à se désoler de l'attitude du blond. Visiblement, les coups à l'excès avaient profondément altéré les capacités de raisonnement des Asgardiens de tout bord. Il se demanda si toute l'attitude de Loki ne provenait pas tout simplement du fait qu'il soit l'un des rares à savoir raisonner encore normalement...

Il réajusta ses réglages pour répondre à une nouvelle vague de froid, et s'envola vers les cieux, pour une reconnaissance aérienne du terrain. De la glace, partout. A perte de vue.

Et, au loin, ce qui semblait être des constructions monumentales et à moitié effondrées sur elle-même. La signature énergétique provenait de là bas. Heimdall ne les avait pas fait arriver trop loin, mais il aurait pu être plus précis quand même. Son GPS manquait un peu de finition, visiblement.

Le gardien, avait paru étrange à Tony. Ses yeux de feu liquide s'étaient posé sur lui un peu trop longtemps à son goût.

Est ce qu'il « sentait » la parenté de Tony avec Loki, comme les deux autres extra terrestres l'avaient perçu ? Probablement que oui.

Heimdall avait peu parlé, très réservé devant la troupe hétéroclite qui lui faisait face. Thor lui avait présenté chacun des membres du groupe, avec un peu trop de grandiloquence au goût de Thor. Quoique, pour Tony, il aurait pu développer un peu. « Anthony Star, grand philanthrope, multimilliardaire à l'ascendance divine, pourfendeur des Chitauris et sauveur héroïque de l'humanité » lui paraissait le minimum. Mais Thor n'avait pas dépassé le « noble guerrier en armure dont le courage n'égale que la faconde ». Et ça voulait dire quoi, d'ailleurs, faconde ?

Mince. Demander à Jarvis. Il commençait à le gonfler, l'aryen, avec son vocabulaire ampoulé.

Steve lui aussi avait paru mal à l'aise quand Thor avait -presque- chanté ses louanges. En fait, tout le monde avait eu l'air de se tortiller un peu. Sauf Natasha. Elle s'était redressée, comme si elle mettait le gardien au défi de douter de quoi que ce soit.

Mais il s'était incliné avec grâce devant eux tous, et leur avait affirmé avoir assisté avec attention à leurs prouesses guerrières.

Puis Heimdall s'était tourné vers la boule énorme qui tournoyait derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas se dévoiler davantage aux mortels, fussent ils les amis de son prince.

Ce qu'il faisait lui était déjà assez pénible.

Heimdall avait Loki en horreur. Viscéralement. Ce n'était pas dirigé contre Loki, non. Mais Heimdall était un gardien de l'Ordre. Son rôle premier était de s'assurer que rien ne perturbe la cité des Dieux. Et Loki était un élément perturbateur de premier ordre. Loki était le Chaos incarné.

Aux yeux du gardien, Loki était une abomination.

Alors, quand, lorsque le Jotun avait trahi Asgard, et que lui, Heimdall, avait été simplement gelé sur place par Loki, plutôt que froidement assassiné, il en avait été malade. Loki ne l'avait pas tué, alors qu'il en avait toute possibilité. Au lieu de cela, et contre toute attente, il l'avait laissé en vie, sous la garde des Jotuns. Le gardien soupira en y repensant. Loki en aurait ri, de savoir ce que son acte avait provoqué comme malaise, pour Heimdall. Parce que le gardien était suffisamment honnête avec lui même pour reconnaître la dette de vie qu'il avait alors contracté envers le jeune Jotun.

Quand Loki était venu le voir, peu avant la première visite de son frère, Heimdall n'avait pas attendu. Mais, contre toute attente, Loki avait aisément bloqué l'attaque du gardien. Puis lui avait fait sa demande, de cette voix trop doucereuse que le gardien haïssait. Alors Heimdall avait accepté. Pour ne plus plus avoir cette dette envers le prince du mensonge.

Et Heimdall n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander, alors, à quel point il devait sa vie à une générosité inattendue du prince déchu, ou à un calcul particulièrement retors comme il semblait si bien accoutumé.

Quand les mortels étaient apparus, devant lui, accompagnant le prince Thor, il avait grimacé de voir le descendant du géant des glaces, au moins aussi arrogant que son ascendant. Le mortel Tony Stark était bien comme Loki. Voire pire. Un facteur de chaos ambulant. Qui n'hésiterait pas un instant à tordre la réalité de l'univers à son caprice.

Un aimant à problème, si Thor lui avait demandé ce qu'il en pensait. Mais Thor n'avait posé aucune question sur ce que pensait Heimdall de ses nouveaux...amis.

Alors il n'avait rien dit. Il avait envoyé son prince et ces étranges combattants au pays des glaces, là où ils retrouveraient Loki. Et il avait tu l'autre destination de Loki, bien plus brûlante que Jotunheim, comme le second prince d'Asgard lui avait expressément demandé lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face. Ordonné, même, serait plus juste. Loki restait Loki. Et Heimdall ne pouvait qu'espérer, au final, que cela ne porterait pas trop à conséquence. Même si, au vu des antécédents de Loki, il se doutait bien que rien n'était anodin pour le dieu du chaos.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre, et à souhaiter la compassion des nornes, à présent.

Heimdall avait regardé son prince et ses amis disparaître dans le froid de Jotunheim sans sourciller. Il était prêt à intervenir.

Thor ne s'inquiétait pas. Il était conscient de la surveillance attentive du gardien. Il espérait juste qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de l'aide d'Odin. Il devait gérer cela avec le moins d'interférence extérieure. Pas besoin que son père apprenne que Loki était -déjà- en fuite. Il suffirait de le récupérer, et l'incident serait oublié.

Enfin, il l'espérait. Avec Loki, tout devenait facilement très compliqué.

Mais il n'était pas seul. Les farouches Midgardiens avaient prouvé, de plus d'une façon, leur vaillance et leurs prouesses guerrières. Ensemble, ils sauraient extraire Loki de sa planète d'origine.

Enfin, si les jotuns les laissaient faire.

Stark venait de leur signaler une approche des « schtroumpfs gelés ». Il aurait aussi bien pu, de l'avis de Thor, directement les présenter comme les monstres des glaces. Peut être était ce que ce nom étrange signifiait, d'ailleurs.

Un mouvement sur sa droite le fit se raidir imperceptiblement. Comme la dernière fois où il s'était rendu dans le pays des géants du froid, des jotuns, immenses et menaçants, surgissaient de chaque stalagmite de glace, de chaque congère.

Du même bleu que la glace autour, ils se confondaient dans les ombres, réfléchissant çà et là les faibles lueurs de leur soleil agonisant. Thor se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, si son frère lui paraîtrait aussi étrange et dangereux sous sa forme de naissance que ces créatures à la peau bleue et aux yeux de sang.

Aussi étrange et menaçant. Aussi hostile.

Non, Loki était d'Asgard. Pour toujours. Pas un monstre. Il se redressa, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Ils étaient encerclés.

Un large sourire lui monta aux lèvres.

Un combat, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait.

Sans attendre ses compagnons, il se dirigea avec assurance vers celui qui semblait commander les opérations, un géant aux incrustations faciales qui lui rappelaient Laufey. Son successeur, probablement, vu la déférence des autres à son égard.

Il se présenta, solennel. La bataille viendrait vite.

- Je suis Thor Odinson. Je suis venu ici récupérer mon frère, Loki.

Il ne savait pas si Loki avait parlé de ses origines aux géants. Et il ne voulait pas provoquer de nouvelles scissions entre lui et Loki. Si son frère n'avait rien dévoilé aux Jotuns, il ne pardonnerait pas à Thor de leur dévoiler cette partie de lui.

Le géant les toisait, et Thor sentit ses amis mortels se tendre dans son dos. Ils devaient être impatients de se battre, eux aussi.

- Mon nom est Byleist. Byleist Laufeyson.

Thor hocha la tête. Il avait bien vu le lien de filiation entre les deux monstres.

Le Jotun reprit, sa voix grave faisant vibrer l'air entre eux.

- Loki est fils de Laufey, et non d'Odin. Tu n'as aucun droit sur lui. Ni toi, ni les chétifs mortels qui t'accompagnent.

Bon. Ils savaient pour Loki, alors. Les midgardiens vinrent se placer à ses côtés, lui apportant leur soutien silencieux. Dans le ciel, l'homme de métal tournoyait de plus belle, semblant évaluer la situation.

- Loki a commis des actes envers plusieurs royaumes, dont le vôtre, pour lesquels il a été puni. Nous devons le ramener, afin qu'il exécute sa peine.

- Nous n'avons pas été informés par Asgard des actes de Loki envers nous. Aucun émissaire n'est venu nous proposer réparation. Et aucun Dieu d'Asgard n'a le droit de parler en notre nom.

La voix du Jotun s'était faite menaçante. Thor se rendit compte de son erreur. Ils avaient jugé Loki sur Asgard, sans en aviser ni les Jotuns, ni les mortels.

Les agissements de Loki avaient causé des torts à ces deux peuples, pourtant. Plus encore qu'aux Asgardiens.

- Je reconnais que nous aurions du vous en faire part. Mais Loki est d'Asgard, et doit être jugé par ses pairs.

Le Jotun ricana.

- Loki est Laufeyson, petit Dieu. Il est ici parmi les siens, et sera jugé ici, sur Jotunheim, pour ce qu'il a provoqué.

Les traits de Thor se durcirent. Il ne laisserait pas son frère aux mains de ces sauvages. Il affermit sa prise sur Mjollnir, puis lança les hostilités en un puissant revers qui propulsa le géant à des mètres de lui :

- Je ne crois pas, non !

Tout s'emballa.

Des pics de glace surgirent soudain, comme autant de pièges mortels. Du coin de l'oeil, Thor vit ses compagnons humains se mouvoir dans un ballet impressionnant.

La femelle guerrière sautait sur les Jotuns, les escaladant comme une vulgaire montagne avec ses dagues acérées, et les attaquaient au corps à corps sans aucune hésitation.

Un peu plus loin, l'archer décochait flèche sur flèche, et chacune embrasait un Jotun.

Plus loin encore, le Hulk tenait tête à pas moins de trois géants des glaces, à lui seul, et Thor fût impressionné par sa bravoure.

Le Capitaine de l'Amérique aussi excellait, lançant son bouclier qui, de ricochet en ricochet, faisait ployer les Jotuns ennemis.

Même l'homme de métal vint aider, balançant du ciel un feu terriblement meurtrier sur les géants des glaces.

- Pourquoi vous commencez toujours sans moi, les copains ?

La voix du mortel, légèrement joueuse, se fit entendre dans les petits bouts de métal qu'il avait insisté pour que chacun se mette dans les oreilles. Thor sourit. Les mortels étaient ingénieux, à défaut de posséder les pouvoirs et les connaissances des Dieux.

Il bloqua une attaque contre l'archer, puis balança son marteau en plein visage d'un ennemi. Il entendit les os craquer sous la puissance de l'impact.

Un monstre en moins. Soudain, le doute l'assaillit : et si Loki les attaquait sous sa forme véritable ? Saurait il le reconnaître ? Il n'avait que la description qu'Odin lui en avait fait pour ne pas se tromper. Et pourrait il retenir ses instincts guerriers à temps ?

Il ralentit ses mouvements, indécis.

Autour de lui, les Jotuns se déployèrent, formant un demi cercle qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Aucun d'entre eux ne faisait moins de deux mètres.

Il grommela dans sa barbe. Il fallait trouver autre chose.

- Homme de métal ! Vois tu mon frère sur le champ de bataille ?

La réponse se fit bientôt entendre, dans un grésillement inquiétant :

- Nan, boucle d'or. Pas de géant nain sous les tropiques. Mais il y a une formation suspecte à droite et... oh bordel !

Thor louvoya aisément entre deux haches de glaces, et jeta un coup d'oeil vers ce qui avait perturbé Tony, imité par les autres combattants humains.

Au loin, se profilant sur la surface bleue et froide de la planète gelée, un vaisseau immense descendait, ramenant des souvenirs trop frais et trop menaçants de leur bataille à New York.

Les chitauris étaient sur Jotunheim.


	13. Chapter 13

**J'ai quelque peu aménagé mon espace de jeu entre l'histoire de Loki vue par Marvel telle qu'elle a été relatée dans les films récents (Thor, Avengers, etc...), celle des comics (bien différente dans les rapports entre Thor et Loki), et celle de la mythologie nordique (encore pire). **

**J'espère rester (à peu près) cohérente, alors n'hésitez pas à me signaler tout ce qui vous paraîtrait choquant ou OOC, par rapport aux réactions des personnages.**

**J'espère en tout cas que vous y trouverez votre compte. **

**Et, à toute fin utile, les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais demeurent appréciées. **

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 13**

Une salve puissante fit exploser le sol devant Thor et un Jotun s'écroula, fauché par l'homme de métal.

Soudain, un géant resté caché derrière une congère immense sortit de son abri, et balança son poing sur la mâchoire du Dieu du tonnerre.

Le viking fut projeté à des mètres derrière lui, écrasant sur son passage œil de faucon. Natasha se tendit en voyant Clint à terre, et baissa sa garde un instant. Un instant de trop.

Une main puissante s'abattit sur elle, et elle n'eut que le temps d'effectuer un salto arrière avant d'être écrasée contre la paroi rocheuse.

La veuve noire risqua un œil. Un géant s'approchait de Thor et de Clint, encore à terre. Elle feula. Personne ne blesserait Clint. La mort de Coulson était trop fraîche, trop douloureuse. Elle ne laisserait pas Clint tomber.

- Viens par là, espèce de femmelette !

Le jotun se retourna, surpris par la voix pleine de fureur et de désespoir de la russe incendiaire, juste à temps pour bloquer un lancer particulièrement vicieux de dards empoisonnés.

Mais, alors qu'il allait répliquer, une attaque venue du ciel l'interrompit dans son élan. Arrogant jusque dans sa démarche, Tony Stark se dirigea vers la veuve noire, et lui offrit galamment son bras.

- Salut ma belle. Hulk est en train d'occuper les trolls exhibitionnistes un peu plus au nord, et nous avons quelques minutes de répit ici. Et rappelles moi de ne jamais jouer au billard contre Steevie. Il s'entraîne trop avec son bouclier. Ce mec n'est pas humain, si tu veux mon avis.

Il n'écouta pas sa réponse, mais l'aida à relever Clint, à moitié assommé. Ensembles, ils se tournèrent vers le Dieu blond. Profondément enfoncé dans la glace, il faisait crépiter l'air autour de lui, l'air contrarié.

- Lokiii !

Tony sourit. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Le Dieu viking semblait vraiment furax. Loki allait devoir faire attention à ses petites miches, maintenant que son frère semblait avoir atteint les limites de sa patience.

D'une ruade, Thor se dégagea enfin, et fit tournoyer Mjollnir autour de lui. Les terriens s'écartèrent, prudents.

Le Dieu blond s'élança dans le ciel pâle, et Tony se positionna à ses côtés. Thor pouvait voler ? Il n'aurait pas eu son armure, il se serait pincé l'arête du nez. Foutus Dieux. Bon, peut être que l'intelligence légendaire des Stark était un héritage direct d'un des Dieux en question. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, après réflexion.

Un mouvement en contrebas le tira de ses pensées.

Les chitauris semblaient avoir affrété une navette, qui se posait délicatement sur le sol de la planète. Les jotuns approchaient, méfiants.

De loin, Tony vit une sombre silhouette en descendre. Thor grogna :

- Thanos, un titan.

Un quoi ? Ok, il pouvait reconnaître, même de loin, que le nouveau venu était titanesque. Même les Jotuns, ces géants, faisaient pâle figure à côté.

Soudain, les Jotuns s'écartèrent, laissant apparaître une silhouette menue un peu trop familière. Loki était là. Aussi déplacé au sein des Jotuns qu'un Tony dans une réunion d'alcooliques anonymes. Thor jura à voix basse. Lui aussi avait vu son frère s'avancer au devant de l'ennemi d'Asgard. L'ennemi de tout être vivant, en fait. La seule amie de Thanos, c'était la Mort.

- A moi, mes amis. Mon frère est là ! Et Thanos, le maître suprême des Chitauris, l'accompagne !

Bon, Tony n'aurait pas été aussi grandiloquent. En plus, à ce qu'il en voyait de sa tête, Loki ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi de la présence de ce Thanos. Il se souvint de ce qu'avait laissé entrevoir Loki lorsqu'il était sur Terre. Pas sûr en effet que Thanos soit dans ses bonnes grâces.

Mais déjà, les Avengers convergeaient, d'un même mouvement, vers leur nouvelle destination.

Tony, plus rapide, fit une arrivée plus que remarquée au sein de leurs ennemis, qui s'écartèrent, méfiants. Pourtant, il venait juste prendre la température. Glaciale, évidemment. Il faut dire aussi que les chitauris et leurs maîtres devaient avoir un léger contentieux avec lui. La prochaine fois qu'il utiliserait une arme nucléaire sur des ennemis aussi puissants, il essaierait de prendre une autre apparence. Celle d'un ennemi, tant qu'à faire. Les risques de revanches seraient moins pénibles. A ce propos, Loki lui aussi devait il être considéré comme un ennemi ?

- Hey, Loki ! C'est ton « home, sweet home », ici, alors ? C'est...

Il regarda autour de lui, tâchant de trouver un petit compliment à faire. Un de ceux qui réchaufferait l'atmosphère de cette foutue planète.

- C'est...euh... bleu.

Ok, pas terrible. En plus, maintenant, tous le regardaient avec cet air dépité qu'il ne comprenait jamais. Quoi ? Il essayait de briser la glace. Quoique, ici, c'était peut être un crime capital.

Il perçut un mouvement hostile sur la droite mais, avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Loki s'était interposé.

- Arrêtes, Tony...

Intérieurement, le milliardaire sourit. La première fois que Loki l'appelait par son petit nom. A quand les virées nocturnes entre mâles ?

Mais le Dieu des mensonges ne souriait pas. Loin de là. Son air était plus crispé que ce que lui avait jamais vu le milliardaire. Presque inquiet. Ok. Ca, ça craignait. Tony se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Un titan. Ouais. Il pouvait croire ça. Violet, aussi. Et une mâchoire à en faire pâlir de jalousie la vieille Baba Yaga.

- Je suis venu pour toi, Loki. Roi déchu. Conquérant incapable. Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas un menteur. Ce que je dis, je le fais...

Sa voix était puissante, et portait loin. Tous les vengeurs l'entendirent, ainsi que la menace présente dans ses propos.

Loki restait immobile, de plus en plus tendu. Tony sentait son compteur personnel de panique s'affoler. Le boss ultime du jeu, sauf que c'était réel.

Et le Dieu de la malice qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer sur lui même comme un putain de trou noir. Allez, c'était son papi, il pouvait bien faire un effort pour détourner l'attention du gros pas beau.

- Hey, Thanos, hein ? Moi, c'est Tony. Tu sais, celui qui est venu spécialement t'apporter une carte postale spéciale Midgard ?

Le regard froid du titan dériva légèrement vers lui, puis sur son armure. Son expression s'assombrit.

- Le mortel à la bombe...

Tony sourit narquoisement. Il aimait faire impression, ça faisait partie de son charme. Et le titan lui paraissait encore plus pompeux et arrogant que Loki, si seulement cela était possible. Son rictus mauvais s'élargit. Même sans cela, il ne l'aurait pas aimé. Le souvenir des plaies sur Loki, de la souffrance du dieu du chaos était encore trop vive.

C'était ce truc moche au violet émétique qui était responsable d'une grande partie de ce qui s'était passé. C'était lui qui avait capturé, torturé, puis renvoyé Loki sur Terre, pour y créer un point de chute pour son armée extra-terrestre.

Un ennemi.

Sans aucune circonstance atténuante, comme pouvait en avoir le frère adoptif de Thor. Quelque part, ça lui faisait du bien. Il allait pouvoir se défouler sans vergogne.

Ses moniteurs indiquaient la progression lente mais régulière des autres Avengers.

A côté de lui, Loki leva soudain sa main, d'un geste impérieux.

- Il suffit, Thanos ! Je suis Loki, roi légitime d'Asgard. Prince héritier de Jotunheim...

A ces mots, Tony sentit un frémissement parcourir l'assemblée des Jotuns autour d'eux. Loki poursuivit, impassible, et Tony ne put qu'applaudir intérieurement le numéro de son ancêtre. Pas une hésitation ne transparaissait de ses paroles. Au contraire, une assurance absolue. Il appréciait la performance.

- Je ne suis plus cette coquille vide que tu as repêchée d'entre les mondes. Ici, au sein des neufs mondes d'Yggdrasil, je suis redevenu celui que je n'aurai jamais dû cesser d'être. Un Dieu.

Tony retint à grand peine un sifflement admiratif. L'ego de Loki était plus grand que l'Arkansas, incontestablement. Une sévère concurrence pour lui.

Loki se tourna imperceptiblement vers lui, et lui fit signe de s'écarter. Tony obtempéra, pas qu'il fasse confiance à l'ancêtre, mais Thanos était clairement le plus dangereux des deux.

Mais Loki n'alla pas plus loin. D'un signe de la main, il conjura une sorte de vortex, d'où s'échappèrent des volutes épaisses de fumée rougeoyante. Quand elles se dissipèrent, un nouveau larron les avait rejoint.  
Tony avait besoin d'un verre. Combien de créatures bizarres figuraient dans son univers, finalement ? Dire qu'il y avait à peine un mois, ses seules préoccupations étaient la côte en bourse de Stark industrie, Pepper, et les essais sur son armure. Et pas forcément dans cet ordre.

Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir été maintenu dans une pièce aveugle toute sa fichue existence, et qu'on venait juste d'y percer des fenêtres.

L'univers était vaste. Pour un entrepreneur tel que lui, c'était le Nirvana. Le Valhalla sans la contrepartie désagréable. Malgré la situation, il sourit. S'il s'en sortait, les possibilités étaient fantastiques. Il devait, impérativement, rester en contact avec toutes ces civilisations extraterrestres. S'il survivait. A court terme, ce programme devenait quand même prioritaire.

Surtout quand il observait l'aspect du nouveau venu.  
Créature immense, faite de flammes et de braises rougeoyantes, elle dégageait, au sein du froid terrible de Jotunheim, une vapeur presque solide.

Loki s'avança, et s'inclina.

- Surt. Dieu du feu, grand dévastateur de Muspellheim, merci d'être venu.

La voix de l'étrange créature était comme le crépitement du feu dans l'herbe sèche, quand elle répondit à la salutation de Loki :

- Loptr. Je suis venu honorer le marché que nous avons passé. Où est ce... Thanos ?

Le titan fixait sans sourciller la créature de flamme qui lui faisait face. Un bon point pour lui.

Une cape rouge apparut non loin du milliardaire, et Thor invectiva le nouveau venu.

- Surt ! Que fais tu ici, aussi loin de ton royaume ? Loki est à moi ! Nul ici ne m'empêchera de ramener mon frère à ses entraves légitimes ! Ni toi, ni Thanos. Ni aucun Jot...

Un ample mouvement du bras du Titan envoya valser le Dieu blond à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là.

Ce fut comme un signal pour tous les Avengers qui avaient enfin rejoint Tony. Une baffe de Hulk décima une rangée de chitauris qui s'étaient approchés de lui, et Captain America lança son bouclier sur Thanos, avec une précision redoutable. Mais le titan était vif, et bloqua l'arme improvisée.

Sans attendre, la veuve noire s'était lancée dans la mêlée, fauchant tour à tour, dans un tourbillon noir et rouge, tous les extraterrestres qui avaient le malheur de l'approcher de trop près. Non loin, œil de faucon dégageait le passage à ses partenaires, à coups de flèches incendiaires dévastatrices.

Tony se tourna vers Loki, qui se rapprochait doucement de ce... Surt.

Il activa ses générateurs, prêt à balancer ses rafales à puissance maximum. Sur le titan ou le barbecue vivant. Ou les jotuns. Il avait même le choix de ses cibles. Il essaya de ne pas se laisser distraire, mais, au moment où il levait les bras en direction du seul gros méchant certifié, une espèce de grosse montagne bleue monstrueuse et à moitié nue se dressa devant lui.

Un jotun immense le fixait, l'oeil écarlate.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais, sans même avoir la décence de le laisser placer une de ses fabuleuses réparties, une large hache de glace s'abattit sur son armure, le faisant s'effondrer sur lui même.

Tony était groggy, le casque à moitié déchiré, mais il entendit, comme dans un brouillard, la voix impérieuse de Loki :

- Non ! Ne le tuez pas ! Ne leur faites aucun mal, à aucun d'entre eux !

Perplexe, il se tourna vers le Dieu du chaos qui venait d'invectiver de la sorte les Jotuns, manifestement sous ses ordres. Loki, de son côté, avait fini de rejoindre Surt, et tous deux convergeait vers Thanos, qui releva le menton, sans manifester autre chose qu'une colère froide et puissante. Tony tenta d'ajuster sa vision à la scène qui lui faisait face.

Alors même que le Titan empoignait Loki, ce dernier fit un geste rapide de la main, et une lumière bleuâtre grandit rapidement entre ses doigts. Surtur empoigna Thanos, et tous trois se dévisagèrent un bref instant.

Les Jotuns avaient cessé tout mouvement, et les chitauris, de même, semblaient attendre un ordre de leur chef.

Lequel semblait s'être figé, à l'instar de Surt et de Loki. La lumière bleue devenait plus forte, et Tony commençait à s'inquiéter d'une explosion imminente, quand Loki se tourna lentement vers lui. Très lentement. Comme si le temps ne passait plus à la même vitesse pour les trois protagonistes qui pour le reste des combattants.

- Tony, va t'en. Viiitttttteeeeeee.

La voix du Dieu devenait plus grave, s'étirant grotesquement. Ok, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Quoi que Loki ait manigancé, Tony était certain qu'il ne servait à rien de rester aux premières loges. Il enclencha ses réacteurs, se propulsant maladroitement dans l'air glacial de la planète, sans cesser de contempler le spectacle déroutant des trois adversaires se faisant face.

La lumière se fit de plus en plus vive, prenant un aspect quasi solide, qui s'étendit rapidement aux attaquants les plus proches. Au contact de la lumière en expansion, les premiers chitauris hurlèrent de douleur. Aussitôt, les Jotuns se dispersèrent, aussi rapides que la neige portée par le vent.

Tony n'arrivait pas à -ne voulait pas- voir ce qui se passait, mais les corps inertes de ceux qui avaient été touchés par la sphère bleue reposaient à présent sur le sol.

Au centre du halo lumineux, il distingua les trois formes, qui brillaient de plus en plus fort.

Puis, comme un hoquet trop longtemps réprimé, une onde de choc s'échappa du dôme de lumière, et se propagea à toute vitesse, balayant tout sur son passage.

Tony se prit l'onde de plein fouet, et ses capteurs passèrent au noir en une fraction de seconde.

Sans rien pouvoir y faire, il chuta.

.

**. **

**Ce chapitre est de loin celui que j'aime le moins. Trop de difficultés à retranscrire les scènes de batailles, où tout s'enchevêtre et où, finalement, pas grand chose ne m'y intéresse. Je veux dire : des gens qui se bastonne, ça va un temps (court). Mais bon, il fallait bien l'écrire, alors...**


End file.
